Forgive me father, normally you'd have my word
by vlissan
Summary: Reko, a ten year old boy is having some problems at home. Can Kakashi help him out? And what has Sasuke to do with this? [Please read and review, but most of all: enjoy!] [CHAPTER 54 KONOHA TOURNAMENT UP!]hehehe
1. Tera Reko

**disclaimer: Naruto is miiiine all miiiiiiiiiine...! (in my dreams) Xo**

**

* * *

**  
Sasuke lives in konoha again for almost 2 years now, but, nobody knows. Naruto and Sakura still wanted missions to bring him back, but he's already back, so that wouldn't be have any use.

It's almost eight years since he left. Sasuke has grown up into a young man. His hair is still spiky, but it's longer than it was before. He had more muscles and wore way different clothes than when he was younger. Konoha had the perfect job for him: an ANBU member. He doesn't have to show his face and hair, and he was needed because of his strength.

Sasuke lives in a small neighborhood on the other side of Konoha and almost all houses are broken. He doesn't live alone; he lives together with his ten year old son, Rako.

Rako's last name isn't Uchiha, but Tera; his mother's last name. Sasuke don't want to be recognized so that's why his son has this last name and Sasuke himself has no Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirts anymore; he's got a necklace with the symbol hiding under his shirts.

Well, where's Rako's mother? Only Sasuke knows, and he doesn't want to talk about her.

* * *

Rako became a real ninja yesterday. As proud as a person can be, he walked through the house showing his father his konoha headband over and over again. "Hey dad, was it hard for you to get this headband?" Rako said enjoying his father's irritated look once again. "As I told you before, no! And yeah yeah I know you didn't either." Sasuke sighed. 

He was reading a scroll, but he didn't got far because of that kid. "Please Rako let me read this. It's important." Rako walked over to his father and tried to read it along with him. "Dad, is this for one of your ANBU missions again?" Sasuke looked at his son. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow." Rako nodded. "Good! Because I've got my first meeting with my new sensei tomorrow!" Sasuke blinked. "Your new sensei?" Rako nodded again. "Yeah! I'm a three man cell now, and we'll get a new sensei!" Sasuke smirked. "So they're still doing that, aren't they.." Rako got closer to his father. "Yeah…I guess.." Sasuke stood up and placed the scroll in a closet. "Listen Rako, if you've got a sensei called Hatake Kakashi, don't ever your sharingan around or near him, you understand?" Rako looked at his father's back confused. "W..why not?" Sasuke turned around. "Just don't do it."


	2. Reko's team

It was morning in Konoha. The sun was shining and a lot of people where out of bed early to enjoy the weather.

Rako yawned as he came out of bed. His blue hair (that looks a little like Shikamaru's hair but then blue) was all messy and one eye didn't wanted to go open yet. While scratching his head he walked to the kitchen to get breakfast. He noticed a small note on the kitchen table:

* * *

_I'm on the mission right now I'll be home around six, good luck with your team today._

_-Sasuke_

_

* * *

_  
Rako already red the note, but he kept staring at it. "Father…please be careful.."

Rako arrived in his classroom a little early, only to find his two teammates, Magis (a girl who is totally obsessed by Rako) and Divine (a boy who is very interested in the Uchiha-clan…uh oh..) there. "good morning Rako-kun!" Magis barely screamed while Divine nodded at him. "Uh hey, good morning." Rako said. He sat down on one of the tables of the classroom.

One hour later; no sensei, but one and a half hour later: "yo!" A grey-haired guy appeared in the doorway. "Why are you so late sensei? We are waiting for 1,5 hours already!" Magis yelled. "Sorry sorry." The man grinned.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, your sensei, who are you guys?" Kakashi said while eying Rako. Kakashi saw this kid and was interested, although he didn't knew why. Reko was also interested in him. _'So this is the guy my father was talking about… what's so special about him that I can't use sharingan?'_

"I'm Dyra Magis, Kakashi-sensei!" Magis said as she jumped from the table she was sitting on. "Okay, so magis, what do you like and dislike, do you have a dream about the future? Tell me that kind of things." Magis nodded. "Well, I like watching movies and drive on horses! What I dislike is getting wounded from a battle or fighting with my mother. My dream about the future is…uhm…" Magis stared at Rako for a couple seconds and giggled. "Have a happy family." She continued. Kakashi sighed. _'why is there always a girl like that in my teams?'_

"Good thank you Magis, next one." Reko nodded. "My name is Tera Reko. I like sparring with my father who is an ANBU and I like cooking." Kakashi gasped. "You like cooking? Well that's a special ninja." Reko shot him a death glare and continued, "What I dislike is when my father is on long missions and if he's pissed." Reko grinned at the last words. "My dream about the future, is finding my mother and be as strong as my father." Kakashi smiled.

"Okay last one?" Divine lifted his head that was down all the time. "I'm Mire Divine, I like playing flute and I'm interested in the Uchiha clan. I dislike my little sister. My dream about the future would be a famous ninja who can play on the flute and to meet an real Uchiha…." Kakashi sat down. "You know I had an Uchiha in my team a couple years ago?" Divine shot forward. "A…a full blood Uchiha?" Kakashi grinned. "Yep! Uchiha Sasuke." Divine looked like passing out.(Reko did) "U..uchiha Sasuke? The only survivor?" Kakashi nodded amused as Reko pulled himself up.

"Well….either way, you guys are really interesting! Let me explain something now: tomorrow morning around seven AM you guys will be ready on konoha's training fields. Don't eat breakfast because you are going to throw up." Everybody looked shocked. "What do you mean?" Magis screamed. "You'll see."

* * *

Reko closed the door of his house and walked inside. Sasuke was sitting on the kitchen table drinking a glass of water. He looked up surprised when his son walked in the kitchen. "Hey Reko, how did it go today?" He said. Reko paused. He could've sworn he heard a groan of pain in that sentence but his father looked perfectly fine. "It went well! That guy, Kakashi, is my teacher! How…was your day?" Sasuke smirked. "My day was fine either. Kakashi huh? Good luck with him." Sasuke stood up and walked to his bedroom. "It may be a little early, Reko, but I'm going to bed now. I've got to do that mission again tomorrow." Sasuke said as Reko eyed him. "Are you okay father?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. "Yes off course! Don't worry!" Reko shrugged and turned around to make himself dinner.

* * *

_**Dear dear dear dear reader,**_

_**Thank you for reading, don't worry (or be dissapointed) but this is not the end of this story!**_

_**Please tell me what you think of this story so far, reviews are really making me haaapyy. :D**_

_** Vlissan  
**_


	3. Bad news!

It was morning and Reko was trying to fix his messy hair once again. He walked to the kitchen and noticed that there was no note on the table. _'weird…normally he does..'_ Reko shrugged. _'Well, I can imagine that he was to tired to do that.'_

After breakfast, Reko hurried to the training fields. He saw Divine and Magis standing there. He could here Divine talking about the Uchiha clan when he arrived. "Reko! CAN-YOU-BELIEVE-IT? KAKASHI-SENSEI TRAINED THE UCHIHA?" Divine shouted. Reko nodded slowly trying to ignore his painful ears. _'heh. You should know who my father is…' _

Kakashi arrived half an hour too late. (Which is surprising) He explained the rules about catching the bells and they got started.

When Reko was just about to attack kakashi, two ANBU members caught his eye that made him stop. Soon Kakashi also eyed the two ANBU's. "What are they doing here.." He mumbled. (He was interested in Reko's fighting style. Kakashi felt something strong coming from Reko, but when Reko was about to attack him, those ANBU's interrupted.)

* * *

The ANBU-members were walking towards them. "Reko-san, can I ask you a question?" One of them spoke. Reko nodded slowly, not knowing what to expect. "Your father should've been with us this morning at our usual meeting place, but he never came.." Reko stepped back, shocked. "W..what do you mean?" He said. Kakashi seemed serious too. _'It should be awful if something bad has happened.'_ "Have you seen your father this morning?" The other ANBU asked.Reko thought for a couple seconds. "No I didn't! normally he's already gone when I wake up!" Reko was shaking. He's never afraid of anything, but this, this was scaring him. Reko looked up at the ANBU-members. "I'll go home right now and check if he's there. Maybe he didn't left the house this morning…" The ANBU nodded. "Good we'll continue our search in Konoha. Good luck." They ran off as Kakashi kneeled to the ground to be on Reko's eyelevel. "Reko, shall I go with you?" He asked while Reko looked away. "I…I don't think that's a good idea, Kakashi-sensei…my father told me that I never must bring someone with me…He never explained why…all he said was: it'll be too dangerous.." Reko whispered while Kakashi blinked confused. "But, what do you do when he's sick then?" Kakashi asked. "Then I take care of him…" Reko said as Kakashi shakes his head. "But…what if this is something very serious? Sometimes you can help a person who's.. you know.. badly injured or really sick.." Reko started to get tears in his eyes. "What am I supposed to do then…If I take you with me, he'll get mad and if I don't…maybe he needs a person like you.." After a small talk, Reko decided to take Kakashi with him, if his dad likes it or not. 

It is quit a trip to Reko's home, so they tried their best to run as possible. "So, your father is ANBU right? What's his codename?" Kakashi asked. He wanted to know his real name, but that was something Reko also couldn't say to him. "It was Aoi. (Japanese for blue)" Kakashi seemed very surprised to hear that. "Aoi? I've heard a lot of stories about him from other jounins and ANBU's. A great guy isn't it?" Reko nodded making a sad smile. "Yeah..but…I feel so guilty breaking my promises never to take someone with me.." Kakashi shook his head. "Listen Reko, I'll take the responsibly for that. Don't worry. And from the stories I've heard, he must be a really smart person, who knows he needs real help sometimes." Reko smiled. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." "No problem.."


	4. Uchiha Sasuke!

Finally they arrived at Sasuke's small apartment. Reko broke the door because he lost his patience. He ran to the kitchen to check if his father was there, Kakashi following him. "Father! Where are you?" Reko screamed by seeing the empty kitchen. He turned around and looked in other rooms on the first floor while Kakashi walked upstairs. He entered an empty bedroom that was obviously Reko's so he closed it again. He also found an empty bathroom, a closet and another bedroom. He entered it only to find a young man lying on the ground, next to his bed.

Kakashi hurried over and could tell the man has fallen with his head against the table because there was blood on his head and table. Also the floor he was laying on was bloody. Kakashi lifted the man's upper body only to see a big stab wound losing a lot of blood. The man flinched a little by Kakashi's touch. _'good he's still alive..'_ Kakashi thought. Just to be sure he checked the man's pulse. _'well, not for long either way.' _"REKO! HE'S HERE!" Kakashi yelled.

Reko was in the bedroom within three seconds and let a scream escape his throat by seeing his father. "DAD!" He grabbed his fathers head and shook it. "DAD! WAKE UP!" Tears were flowing out of his eyes as Kakashi placed his hand on his shoulder. "Reko, calm down…why don't you prepare the bed behind you so that we can lay him there?" Reko stood up and threw all the blankets to the other side. Kakashi picked the man up and lay him on the bed. "Reko, get some towels, bandages and a bowl of water please!" Kakashi said while sitting on the bed next to the man. "Yes!" Reko hurried downstairs.

Kakashi ripped the man's shirt off with one of his kunai's to inspect the wound, which was very serious. As Kakashi removed his shirt completely, he noticed he slit a necklace in pieces by ripping off the shirt. "Oh..shoot!" Kakashi picked up the necklace (which seemed expensive) and layed it on the small table next to the bed._'hopefully he isn't going to kill me..'_

When kakashi placed the necklace on the table, it took him two minutes to realize what kind of necklace it was.. **"T..the Uchiha symbol!"** Kakashi turned around, shocked, and studied the man.

Reko came upstairs again and threw all the stuff that was needed in front of the shocked Kakashi. "Anything else you need to help him?" He said. Kakashi nodded slowly. "Yes, I need….to know….if your father is an Uchiha…" Silence filled the room for a couple minutes until Sasuke let out gasps instead of breaths which made Kakashi and Reko flinch.

Kakashi immediately bent over Sasuke's body and cleaned the wound. "Reko, give me the answer later okay?" Reko nodded as he held one of his father's hands tightly.

Four hours later, kakashi was finished. "Your father needs to go to a hospital, but we still can't move him like this, although his wound is less bad then before. So…we need to wait until he wakes up.." Kakashi explained while Reko layed his head next to his father's on the pillow. Reko looked at his sleeping father. "He's in pain.." he whispered. "I'm sorry, this is all I could do.." Reko nodded while stroking his father's hair. "I know… Thank you Kakashi-sensei.."

Kakashi started to clean things in the room. Towels filled with blood were put in a basket and he cleaned the blood that was on the floor and on the table. By cleaning the table, he noticed the necklace again. He picked it up and lay it on the pillow between Reko's and Sasuke's head. Reko's eyes grew wide with seeing the necklace. "You still have to explain why your father wore this.." Kakashi spoke softly.

Reko picked up the necklace as he protected it with his live. "I..I…don't.. I really want…I…how.." Reko mumbled while looking at his father's face. "Is he an Uchiha or not.." Kakashi spoke again. Reko avoided Kakashi's glare. "Why is it so important for you to know?" Reko said. "Because only two Uchiha's are alive; Sasuke and Itachi. One of those two could it be isn't it?" Kakashi said while sitting down next to Reko. "Don't you ever say that my father could be Itachi!" Reko hissed. "He's an ASSHOLE who ruined my father's whole fucking live!" Reko screamed. Kakashi's eyes grew wide. "So it's Sasuke? Sasuke is your father?" He said while Reko sobbed in the pillow.

Kakashi placed his hand in Reko's hair to comfort him as he looked at Sasuke. _'My god, Sasuke! You've grown so much! Your one of the best ANBU's, you're back in Konoha and you're a FATHER!' _"What are you thinking, Kakashi-sensei?" Reko suddenly asked as Kakashi smiled at him. "I was thinking about how amazing it is that Sasuke is just back in Konoha and he has grown so much.." "And….how stupid…he is…heh.." A voice suddenly spoke. Kakashi and Reko both looked at Sasuke who had one eye opened a little. He looked so weak and pale, it made Reko cry even more. Reko wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "Father!"

* * *


	5. In the hospital

* * *

Sasuke tried to sit up a little. (mainly because Reko hugged him so tightly) Kakashi decided to ask Reko to let his father go because he could see he was hurting him, but Sasuke wrapped an arm around Reko to keep him with him. "Reko…I'm so sorry.." Sasuke spoke softly while Reko hid his face in Sasuke's chest. 

Sasuke was about do say something to Kakashi when his world became black and he fell backwards, Kakashi grabbing him just in time before his head could fall against the bed railing. Reko stopped hugging his father right away and lay his blanket on top of him again.

"I…is he…okay Kakashi-sensei?" Reko asked, shuddering a little. Kakashi frowned at the sight of Sasuke looking even worse then before. "He needs to go the hospital immediately…I'll carry him." Kakashi bend forward and picked Sasuke up while he wrapped the blanket around his body, covering Sasuke's hair. "Let's go." Kakashi said while he walked away with Sasuke in his arms, Reko following him.

Some minutes later they ran to a nurse behind a desk in Konoha's hospital. "Please help him!" The nurse stood up immediately and mentioned them to follow her. They ran to a room nearby and soon Kakashi and Reko were asked to wait outside.

Kakashi sat down on a bench across the room while Reko was standing in front of the door, waiting. "…Reko.. Why don't you sit down for a while?" Kakashi asked. He felt so bad for Reko, but for Sasuke too. Reko didn't answer his question, so Kakashi decided to leave him alone for a while.

Kakashi still couldn't believe he had seen and carried his lost student, the person that was like a son to him and the person he always wanted to see again; Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi looked at Reko who turned around slowly and sat down next to Kakashi. Reko was wiping away his tears, but they kept coming. Kakashi lay his arm around Reko's shoulder. "Don't worry, Reko. Sasuke is a person you can't destroy. Sasuke doesn't die, it's that simple. He's been near death a lot when he was younger, but he never died." Reko blinked at his teacher's words. "Do you want something to drink? Like…a glass of water or something?" Kakashi asked. Reko nodded slowly.

Kakashi stood up and walked to the main hall of the hospital when his eye caught Naruto saying goodbye to one of the nurses. Kakashi watched Naruto for a while, thinking if he should tell Naruto about Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called as Naruto turned around surprised. "Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" he grinned while walking towards Kakashi. "aah..well…that's quite a story, naruto…" Kakashi said while filling a glass with water.

"If you look at that kid that's sitting in the hallway, what does it make you think?" Naruto looked to the hallway and blinked a couple times. "Wow! That kid looks a little like Sasuke! You know him?" Naruto said smiling brightly. "Yeah. That's Reko, one of my students. We found his father seriously wounded at his house." Naruto's smile faded. "Oh…poor kid…What happened to his father?" Kakashi shrugged. "We don't know yet. By the way, Naruto, I think….you would like to hear who his father is…" Naruto blinked confused. "I know his father?" Kakashi nodded as he walked back to Reko. "…Uchiha Sasuke.."

Naruto's eyes were very big now as he stared without blinking at Kakashi who kept walking. "W..what! Y..you mean..Sasuke…Sasuke-teme…He's wounded? Wait a second! He's back!...huh?...SASUKE IS A FATHER!" Kakashi now turned around, looking serious. "Please be a little careful with your yelling. It's a hospital you're in." Naruto, who still looked like passing out, nodded slowly. His big shocked eyes rolled from Kakashi to Reko.

Naruto sighed as he saw Reko crying. He walked over and kneeled in front of Reko. "Hi. Your name is Reko right?" Reko, who had his face hidden behind his hands, looked up. He seemed surprised by seeing Naruto because he sat there without moving, staring at him. "Y..you're Naruto-san! Dad told me some things about you! You were his…friend.." Reko looked away as Naruto grinned. "You're wrong. I am his friend! But…Sasuke told you things? I sure hope for him that it were positive things.." A small smile crept upon Reko's lips. "Yeah…He told me you always was happy and that everybody should've been like you and that you were a powerful ninja." Naruto blinked. "W…what are you saying? Did he actually said that? Man…he must've changed.." Reko shook his head. "I don't know, Naruto-san.." Reko said softly.

* * *

**Hello everyone! **

**Callista, I can't promise you anything about SasuKaka, but I'll think about it! D Thank you for your review!  
**

**Ragnarok, thank you too! I really don't know why nobody reviewed, but you and Callista did, and I'm really really really thankful! **

** So..thanks!**

** I hope you'll keep the fun to read this story, because it's not done yet!**

** -vlissan  
**


	6. Uchiha Reko

* * *

Two hours passed and Reko started to worry more and more. Naruto (who joined waiting) and Kakashi didn't wanted to show it, but they're worried too. 

"..Reko..can I ask you something?" Kakashi asked. "..sure" Reko replied. "What was Sasuke's real reason for hiding?" Reko glared at the door for a while. "I never knew why my father didn't wanted anyone to know that he lived here… It seemed to me that he was a bad person when he was younger, and he's afraid…or something." Reko said as Naruto smiled at him. "Sasuke wasn't a bad person. There were just some things he did that he regretted."

Reko blinked at Naruto. "Like…what?" The door of Sasuke's room opened and a nurse stepped outside. "Reko-chan, your father is going to be fine. You brought him here just in time." Reko jumped from the bench and run towards the nurse. "Is he? Can I see him?" Reko laughed. He was so happy that his father was all right. Kakashi and Naruto both stood up and were both very happy too.

"You can see him if you want, but please stay calm. He is not fully awake yet, but he's trying to. Also, I don't want more than two people in his room right now…" Kakashi gave Naruto a questioning look. "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I'll go find Sakura to tell the great news, you go inside with Reko okay?" Kakashi nodded. "Okay"

Kakashi noticed Reko was a little scared to go in, so he placed a hand on his shoulder and together they walked in.

Sasuke lay in a hospital bed with his head, neck and chest covered in bandages. He rolled his head to the side to watch Reko run up to him.

"Father! I'm so happy you're okay!" Sasuke did something that made Kakashi looked shocked, he smiled. Although it was weak, it was a real smile. With much effort Sasuke lifted his own hand only to place it on Reko's head. "Reko… thank you…" Was all Sasuke could say at the moment. Reko pointed at Kakashi standing on the other side of Sasuke's bed. "Kakashi-sensei helped you a lot too!" Kakashi saw Sasuke flinch when his son called his name. Sasuke's head slowly rolled to the other side as a small groan escaped his lips because of his wounded neck. His black eyes stared at Kakashi for a while. "Hello Sasuke. I'm glad you're okay." Sasuke looked away, closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry.." He said. "Don't be." Kakashi grabbed a chair and sat down. "Although it was quit stupid to hide yourself like that.." Kakashi heard Sasuke making an annoyed sound which means 'yes, you're right'.

Reko suddenly placed Sasuke's necklace on his chest. "Here is your necklace, father." Sasuke eyed the necklace for a moment. "I want you to have it. You don't have to wear it, if you don't want to, though." Sasuke said as Reko smiled and picked up the necklace. "I want to wear it, father."

* * *

**and no, it's not done yeeet! **

**  
Thanks for the reviews! ** **It means a lot to me!**

**Vlissan **


	7. Sakura knows

Reko started to tell stories about his new team to give his father a little entertainment. Sasuke was glad he did that, because he had no idea how to react towards Kakashi at the moment and Kakashi seemed to enjoy Reko's stories.

After fifteen minutes a nurse asked them to leave. Reko thanked his father for the necklace and gave him a hug while Kakashi nodded at him and walked away. "please get well soon, dad." Reko whispered as Sasuke grinned at him. "You can count on that."

Kakashi was waiting for Reko in the main hall of the hospital as he heard some familiar shouting coming from outside. Sakura beamed in, looking sad, amazed, shocked and some other emotions Kakashi didn't recognized. Naruto came some seconds later, looking tired. "Sakura-chan! Calm down! I know it's shocking, I know it to well, but you really need to calm down." Sakura slowly turned around.

Kakashi couldn't see what she did, but Naruto looked quit scared at the moment. "naruto…HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! SASUKE IS BACK! HE'S WOUNDED! AND YOU JUST TELL ME THAT HE'S A FATHER!" Naruto blinked a couple times. Kakashi looked around to the other people who were staring at Sakura without saying a word. "U..uchiha Sasuke? He's back?" one person said after a couple minutes. Sakura turned around only to see everyone's shocking faces. "oops." Sakura regretted that she had said that. Kakashi walked towards them. "That was not a good idea Sakura." He spoke while Sakura groaned. "Sasuke-kun's going to kill me.."

Sakura's eyes became bigger when Reko walked towards them looking at the necklace he was holding in his hands. "I…is it him?" Sakura asked carefully. "Yes. That is Uchiha Reko, Sasuke's son." Kakashi said.

Sakura slowly walked up to Reko as he stopped walking and looked at her. Reko started to get a little scared because Sakura was looking at every inch of his face as he held the necklace tighter to protect it. "Hi Reko-chan.." Sakura said while giving a warm smile. Reko slowly walked past her as Sakura's smile faded. "Sasuke-kun must have told you bad things about me…isn't it.." Sakura said as Reko paused his walking. "…no…he cares..he cares about you and Naruto-san….and Kakashi-sensei.." He said as he continued walking to leave the hospital. Kakashi followed him.

"Where are you staying now, Reko?" He asked. Reko shrugged. "I'll just go home. I can take care of myself. I'm an uchiha." He was about to walk away from Kakashi but Kakashi stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Wait. I don't think that's a good idea. It seemed like Sasuke was attacked at home, it's not safe to go there. You can stay with me." Reko slowly nodded. "Okay..thank you.."


	8. Divine

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha. Kakashi was eating breakfast with Reko.

Reko was silent. He stared at his plate and he looked like he didn't slept this night. "Reko, if you don't want to train with your team today, than that's fine by me." Reko looked up at Kakashi. "No it's okay. I want to train." Kakashi nodded. "Okay. Oh..I've got to go now. I've got something to do before I'm training you guys, you guys can start without me, right?" Kakashi said as he stood up. "Yes we can start. You come later then?" Reko asked. "Yeah. See ya!" Kakashi left the house.

Reko finished his breakfast, brought the plates of his and kakashi's to the kitchen and left for training.

Again, Magis and Divine were already at the bridge when Reko arrived. "Rekoo-kun! Good morning!" Magis said happily while Divine just glared at him. "Good morning. I have to tell you guys that Kakashi will come much later so we must start without him." Reko said. "eeeh? Right…I guess we just spar then." Magis sighed.

Divine walked up to Reko. "How dare you?" He spat. Reko blinked confused. "What's the matter Divine?" He asked. Divine grabbed Reko's necklace and yanked it lose. "HEY!" Reko shouted.

Divine looked at the necklace. "How dare you! To wear a real Uchiha necklace! How could you! You're not aloud to wear the symbol in any kind of way if you're not an Uchiha! You baka!" Divine hissed. Reko tried to grab the necklace back, but Divine held it too tightly. "GIVE ME THAT BACK! NOW!" Reko yelled. "Stop it you guys! Divine! Stop being such a asshole and give him that necklace! It's his, not yours!" Magis screamed. "It's not mine, exactly. But it's not his either! Reko! Who owns this necklace!" Divine hissed again. Reko started to get tears in his eyes. "STOP IT! GIVE IT BACK!" Reko started to get really angry, but Divine kept the necklace away from him. "NO! TELL ME! WHO OWNS THIS?" Divine demanded.

Reko explode. Two sharingan eyes glared at Divine furiously. "Give it back! I got that necklace from my father! Don't you dare to doubt him!" Reko cried. Divine stepped back while he handed over the necklace. Divine and Magis both had fear in their eyes. "Y..you're an..?" Divine didn't know what to say. Reko turned around and sunk to the floor, crying. "I'm….I'm sorry, Reko.." Divine said. "Are you really sorry, or are you scared you get killed by an Uchiha?" Reko hissed. "N..no..I'm really sorry.." Divine said.

* * *

Kakashi walked towards the door of Sasuke's hospital room. He saw the door was already opened so he opened it further. He saw Sasuke sitting on the bedside with his back towards the door. Sasuke slowly reached down to pick up one of his shoes. _'What? Is Sasuke going home already?' _

Kakashi walked towards Sasuke and noticed Sasuke had no idea he was in the room. "Hey, Sasuke. What are you doing?" Kakashi spoke as Sasuke flinched and dropped his shoe.

"Kakashi.." Sasuke sighed without turning around. Kakashi walked around the bed and kneeled to the ground to pick up his shoe. "I'm really worthless. I didn't even hear you coming in." Sasuke mumbled softly. "That doesn't make you worthless Sasuke…but hey, is it okay for you to go home?" Kakashi asked as he studied Sasuke's shaking feet. "Yeah.. Although I'm not fully recovered yet, I can go home but I can't do any missions for a while."

Kakashi helped Sasuke putting on his shoe. "I'm sure you have to rest at home. Am I right?" Kakashi asked. "Maybe a little. I have to take care of Reko too of course." Kakashi stands up. "Reko's staying at my place right now. I think it's better for you to do that too. I can take care of you and Reko." Sasuke looks at Kakashi. Kakashi could see amazement in Sasuke's eyes. "Thank you, but no. I don't want to be a bother and take in your time." Sasuke said as he placed his feet on the ground carefully. He tried to push himself up, but he couldn't do it until Kakashi supported him. "You're not a bother and time doesn't matter to me. Let's say it another way; you're staying at my place." Kakashi grinned as Sasuke sighed. "And besides, you don't have the energy to discuss this." Kakashi added. "true.." Sasuke groaned.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm soooo happy with your reviews! thank you thank you!**

** I'm so glad you guys like this story! (I thought I was getting flamed because of my english)  
**

**I've updated a lot the past few days, I'll do my best to keep it that way! **

**I'm sorry for the last few short chapters!**

**vlissan **


	9. On the way home

As Kakashi and Sasuke walked (Sasuke stumbled) trough Konoha's streets, they said nothing to each other. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke in a while to check if he's still okay and he noticed that Sasuke was busy watching other people on the street. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. "It's weird…I don't get recognized…" Sasuke spoke. "Yeah that's because you're older now. You look way different than before." Kakashi grinned. "Oh.. Okay that's good then."

* * *

Divine, Magis and Reko were sitting on the ground of Konoha's training fields. Reko wasn't upset anymore and they're talking about the Uchiha clan. "So, your father is a full blood Uchiha? Wow!" Divine said. "Yeah…and this is the ninth time you asked that, Divine." Reko grinned. "Really? I'm sorry.."

* * *

"How's Reko doing in his new team anyway?" Sasuke asked. "Good. I haven't seen him fight on his best yet, but I already thought he'd have amazing powers. Especially now I know who his father is." Kakashi said. "Heh…Yes he's strong. The only thing that's in his way for becoming a real good shinobi would be that he's getting emotional about the smallest things…but he's working on that though." Kakashi blinked. "Emotional? Well, that's something you didn't taught him, that's for sure." Kakashi said while Sasuke grinned. "No. he got that from his mother, I guess." Kakashi glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke's face was all serious again as he looked at the ground, frowning a little. It looked like he regretted those words. "Sasuke. Tell me." Kakashi said. 

Kakashi didn't had to say anything. Sasuke already knew he'd ask for Reko's mother. Sasuke shook his head. It was clear he didn't wanted to talk about it. "Sorry Kakashi but", "Reko's dream is to find his mother. What the hell is wrong?" Kakashi interrupted. "Maybe it's not your business Kakashi." Sasuke hissed irritated. "You're right. It's not my business. I'm sorry."

Thirty minutes later Sasuke was getting really tired of walking. His stumbling became worse and worse and his breaths were short. Sasuke was about to walk towards a wall to support himself against it, but he felt Kakashi lifting him up and putting him on his back. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I had to do this from the beginning. You were just one day in that hospital…and while you're not okay at all, you left." Kakashi said as he continued walking. Sasuke groaned some things at reply.

Some minutes later, Kakashi entered his house and walked straight towards one of his bedrooms. He laid Sasuke, who was unconscious, on one of the beds in the room and laid a blanket on top of him. "I've got to go to my team now. You stay here." Kakashi whispered.

* * *

Divine and Reko were sparring while Magis practiced with her chakra when Kakashi arrived. "Divine! You really should hit me more often! You're attacks are weak and slow!" Reko teased as he jumped away from an attacking fist that came from Divine. "Shut up! You have sharingan! It's not fair!" Kakashi blinked confused. _'Reko got sharingan?'_ Kakashi smiled. "Of course you have sharingan.." He whispered to himself. Kakashi jumped from the branch he was standing on only to land next to Magis. "Hi guys! Everything alright?" He asked. "Kakashi-sensei! Finally! It's going well here, but can you help me out with my chakra?" Magis asked. "Sure." Kakashi said.

* * *

**Hi hi!**

**Aaaawww a short chaper again, I'm sorry. **

**Anyways, everybody thanks again!**

**B! A-N-A-N-A-S, I can imagine you wonder who the mother is.. evil laughter Don't worry, I'll write it down soon enough. thanks for your review.**

**vlissan**


	10. The truth? A celebration chapter!

* * *

When it was getting dark, Kakashi sent everyone home. He told Reko about his father on their way home. 

Sasuke groaned as he rolled to his side on his bed. It took some time before he realized what happened. _'So..I'm in Kakashi's house now?'_ Slowly he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands only to notice there were small tubes implanted in his pulse. As his blurry sight started to clear he saw more of those tubes in his neck. Slowly he reached for the tubes to yank them lose, but a hand caught his.

Sasuke stared at Sakura who was sitting next to him all the time, which Sasuke didn't knew. Sakura smiled. "Let's keep them where they are, shall we?" She spoke as she lets go of Sasuke's hand. "Sakura…I.." Sasuke looked away, looking a little sad. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun. You're back and that's all that matters." Sakura stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll tell Reko you're awake, he worried about you a lot…By the way, your son's really cute.." Sakura said smiling happily. Sasuke made a sad smile before she left.

"You know what it is, Reko…It's quit amazing you have sharingan on such a young age, you know?" Kakashi and Reko were sitting on the couch, both drinking tea. "Yeah..I guess.." Reko said. "Reko! Sasuke is awake. If you want, you can see him." Sakura said as she came in. Reko jumped of the couch and ran to Sasuke's bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke knew those tubes would help him recover faster, but he thought they were rather irritating. Suddenly Reko stormed in and sat down next to his bed looking worried. "Reko, you don't have to worry. I'm fine, really." Sasuke said as Reko frowned a little. 

"Why are you always lying about that kind of stuff, Father?" Reko whispered as he looked away. "What do you mean, Reko?" Sasuke asked. "Well, for example, I came home from my first day in my new team, you're sitting there, wounded, but you won't tell me. The next morning you lay next to your bed, almost killed….if you had told me, I'd..", "Reko. That wasn't the thing that happened." Sasuke interrupted. "Then what happened!" Reko spat. "Hey, calm down a little. The day you came home, I just got a headache from using Sharingan too much, that night after that, someone attacked me…That's what happened."

Reko shook his head. "Fine. Okay. But when I was little and you were sick, you never told me…and look at yourself right now. Leaving the hospital like that, what were you thinking…" Reko spoke softly. Sasuke gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to upset you."

* * *

"How's he doing, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Sakura came back from the kitchen to get some tea for her and Kakashi. "I had to stop him before he yanked the tubes away, but he's okay, I think.." Sakura said as she gave a cup of tea to Kakashi. 

"Thank you. But, Sakura…How are you doing?" Kakashi asked as Sakura gave him a questioning look. "Well, you know, Sasuke is back after so much years and he got a son and stuff…doesn't it affect you in any way?" Kakashi continued as Sakura sits down. "I think I'm okay, Kakashi-sensei. I've got the feeling he never left right now…I think it will take a while before I'll be beware of it…you know…it was all so sudden…I'm really happy to see him back…and to be honest...I'm happy to see his son too. It's a really nice kid." Sakura sips her tea and smiled.

"I hope Sasuke's happy to be back either.." Kakashi nodded. "He lives a while in Konoha again, so I think he is." Sakura looked up from her tea. "Huh? But then how, how did Sasuke get money to live from?" she asked. "Sasuke had a job in the ANBU-squad. Now that I think about, you even had a mission with him." Kakashi grinned as Sakura almost dropped her tea. "What….what was his code-name?" "Aoi." Kakashi answered. "AOI? But, that guy was…Is Sasuke that strong? I heard they even asked him to be their captain but he refused…" Sakura spoke. "Yeah, that's true."

* * *

Sasuke tried to sit up straight and Reko helped him. "Dad, who the hell attacked you that night?" Reko asked as he laid enough pillows behind his father's back to support him. "I don't know. I guess it has to do with my mission. Reko, never visit our house again, it's dangerous." Sasuke said as Reko nodded. "Okay."

Some minutes later, Reko went to bed. His bed was in the same room as Sasuke's and Reko was glad. As he lay in bed, he watched his father's eyes closing slowly. Reko stayed awake for hours, only to look at his sleeping father.

Reko sat up straight when his father started whispering in his sleep. It was hard to hear what he was saying, but Reko could understand some things. "How could you do that…to me…to him…leave me alone….please leave now….I can't believe you could do something like t…no...Why?." Reko climbed out of bed when his father started to hiss the last sentences.

Reko silently sat down on the floor in front of his father's bed. Sasuke's face was pale and sad. Reko slowly reached for one of his clenched fists and Sasuke flinched at his touch.

Reko's eyes became big as he felt how cold his father was. He stood up and hurried to his own bed, only to grab his blanket and run back to his now, shaking father. Sasuke made himself very small as Reko lay the blanket on top of him. "Dad…I'm with you.." Reko whispered as he lay his head on Sasuke's hand and fell asleep.

* * *

**Yay!**

**Tenth chapter already! I made it extra long to celebrate it!**

**Once again, I hope you liked this story!**

**I'll update soon.**

**Have a nice day, wherever you are right now!**

**Vlissan**


	11. an aggressive captain

* * *

Reko woke up in the middle of the night. He saw his father was okay again so he walked back to his own bed, grabbed another blanket and lay down in his own bed. He watched his father again. _'What about those things he mumbled? Was it about…mother?...Possibly not.' _Where Reko's thoughts as he fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning, only to find Sakura and Reko next to him. Sakura was working on the tubes that were in his neck, Sasuke figured. 

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. I'm pulling those tubes out, because you've healed really fast. However, I still don't want you to do any missions right now and you must stay here with Kakashi." Sakura said as Sasuke saw the tubes that were implanted in his pulse were already gone. "I'm glad they can be removed." He said as he turned to Reko. "Had a good night?" He asked. Reko nodded. "Yeah." Reko decided not to tell his father about what happened.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm done here." Sakura said as she picked up her stuff. "Thanks." Sasuke said as Sakura gave him a smile and left.

Just when Sakura left, Kakashi came in. "Hey, good morning Sasuke. It's good you're awake. I've got a thing I want to discuss with you. Reko, can you leave us alone for a minute?" He said as Reko nodded and left.

"What's the matter Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "Well…the Ninja Academy does not know enough about Reko to let him graduate. They need real data about him…from you.." Kakashi explained.

"Aaha... so…I've got to go there to handle this?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, if you're okay with it. You've got to remember you will get strange looks, you know, Uchiha Sasuke walking through the academy.." Sasuke smirked. "Sure."

He stood up and turned around to face Kakashi once more. "No problem, I'll get it done. You're training with Reko and his team right?" Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. You can come and watch if you're done, if you want." Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe I will. But…you've got an Uchiha freak in your team right?" Kakashi grinned at those words. "Don't worry about him, Sasuke. If you'll say 'boo' he'll run away as fast as possible only to be afraid to lose his life." Sasuke shook his head. "Well. Thanks a lot Kakashi." He smirked as he left.

Sasuke noticed that, as he came in the living room, Reko already left so he left the house to walk towards the Ninja Academy.

And yes, Kakashi was right. This time everybody was looking at him. He remembered when he just left the hospital; nobody saw it was him. _'so those rumors were flying trough Konoha then..' _Sasuke thought as he sighed.

Sasuke stopped walking as three cloaked ANBU-members blocked his way. "Well well…who do we got here?" One of them snorted. Sasuke recognized the ANBU who said that right away. "It's been a while, Koushoku. (Japanese for yellow)" Sasuke mumbled as he was about to walk around them, but the one he called Koushoku stepped in his way.

"WHAT!" He demanded. "SASUKE?" A scream was heard from behind as Sasuke turned around immediately. "Naruto?" he mumbled.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and shook him. "SASUKE YOU TEME!" Naruto had so much to say… wait…yell to him, he was about to forget everything he wanted to yell. "Sasuke!" He only managed to scream as Sasuke just stared at him. "N..naruto.."

Sasuke was about to apologize when another ANBU yanked Naruto away. "YOU! How do you know the captains real name!" The man yelled at Sasuke. "Yeah! How do you know it! It's forbidden to know!" The captain said as he walked towards Naruto who had fallen to the ground.

"Hey. Did you know you committed a crime as well?" he continued. "What! For hearing your name!" Naruto groaned. "Exactly!" The ANBU-captain said amused as he looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe you can tell me why Uchiha knows my name?" the captain spoke. "I..I don't know sir." Naruto said as he began to feel uncomfortable as the captain started to glare his way again. (through the mask of course)

The captain snorted and was about to punch Naruto when a black blur shot forward and punched the captain only to let him crash into a tree in the distance. Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke standing in front of him, looking all calm and relaxed. "T..teme! Did you know…what you just did." He mumbled as Sasuke smirked. "Yeah. I knocked the captain unconscious. Anything wrong about that?" Sasuke groaned as he turned to face the two remained ANBU-members.

One of them took a step back in fear. "What…are you?" Sasuke closed his eyes. "You have to ask: WHO are you. And the answer is…Uchiha Sasuke, ANBU-codename: Aoi. Pleasure to meet you." Sasuke spoke as he held out a hand to get Naruto back to his feet. However, Naruto was just like the remaining ANBU-members in shock. "T..teme..You're Aoi!" Sasuke glanced at Naruto for a while. "Yeah. Is there also something wrong about that?" He said with a smirk.

* * *

**Heeey! )**

**Mizuki hikari****, thank you for your review! **

**And for the other people, please review! Those reviews are making me write a LOT better, I noticed!**

**And noooo it's not finished yet! I think that will take a while if I look how I planned this story. So if you like it, please keep reading and enjoy!**

**Once again I've got to say this; those reviews are amazing. Thanks everybody!**

**-Vlissan**


	12. Iruka

**Ohmygosh! I've already got 1000 hits! **

**Thank you all!...wow I'm so happy.**

**

* * *

**Naruto stared at the captain as the two remaining ANBU-members hurried over to help their boss. Sasuke sighed. "Unbelievable isn't it…" He mumbled as Naruto stood up. "Wow Sasuke, this is…weird… I mean, I just came from training, I walk trough this street daily and there you are, talking with three ANBU's… I…I'm so glad to see you again!" he said. "Hey! Wanna go to the Ichiraku Ramen with me? You've got to tell me everything!" Naruto continued.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't right now. I was on my way to the Ninja Academy because they need more data about Reko, otherwise he can not graduate." Sasuke said. "Reko? That's your son right? I've talked to him when you were in the hospital. I like that kid!" Naruto said happily. "Yeah.." Sasuke said as he turned around and walked away slowly.

Naruto's expression became serious as he walked with him. "But..Sasuke..I never expected you to be a father…Tell me, how come?" Naruto asked as Sasuke looked away. "I never expected to be one either, although I can't live without Reko." He mumbled softly. "But…What about his mother? I mean, it had to be a special woman, for her to get someone like you.." Naruto spoke. "There's no way she can get me, Naruto." Sasuke groaned as Naruto blinked confused. "What do you..", "Ah we're here, I've got to handle this now. Bye!" Sasuke interrupted as he hurried to get in the building as fast as possible. Naruto stood there, being confused. "huh?"

Sasuke slowed down his pace when he found out Naruto wasn't following him. _'I'm sorry Naruto..' _ He thought as he ignored everybody staring at him and whispering his name.

Sasuke walked over to the main-office of Konoha's Ninja academy and knocked on the door twice. "Come in." A voice behind the door spoke.

Sasuke entered the office only to find Iruka behind a desk reading a scroll. Iruka looked up and stood up immidialty. "Sasuke?" He questioned confused. "Iruka." Sasuke spoke.

"Uuh Sit down, Sasuke. How are you doing?" Iruka said as he sat down again and Sasuke did the same. "I'm okay. What do you need to know about Reko?" Sasuke said. He knew it wasn't friendly to act like this towards your old sensei, but he didn't wanted this at the moment.

Iruka seemed to search for the right scroll for a moment, but found it quit fast. "Well…there are some empty spaces, like, the names of his parents and place of birth." Iruka said. "But I can change one thing already, his father's name, right?" Iruka said smiling a little as Sasuke nodded. Iruka wrote Uchiha Sasuke down and watched the empty space of the mother's name.

"And?" Iruka questioned. Sasuke stayed silent for a while. "Tera Onata." Sasuke seemed to grumble those words as he watched some paintings on the wall. "..Okay.." Iruka said as he wrote it down. "I see Reko's got Tera in his name, do you want to change it in Uchiha?" Iruka asked as Sasuke nodded again. "Right. Last one; Place of birth?" Sasuke seemed to be in deep thoughts for a moment. "Hidden Sound." He said. Iruka seemed a little surprised as he wrote it down. "Well that's it Sasuke. Thank you very much." Sasuke stood up. "You're welcome." With that, Sasuke left and walked home.

* * *

**I still can't believe those 1000 hits...unbelieveble! I'm soooo thankful!**

**Ragnarok, when you wrote you were confused, I looked at chapter 11 again and you're TOTALLY right! It was very confusing! I hope everybody still can read this story properly without that kind of mistakes.**

**Ragnarok, if you hadn't told me, I'd never know so thank you very much!**

**Mizuki Hikari, yeaaaaah who is the mother? Hahaha. Anyway, I promise, soon you'll know. Seriously. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**-vlissan **


	13. Naruto wants to know!

* * *

Sasuke was happy he didn't found Naruto outside the building when he left. He hated the stares he was getting so he started to walk trough some small, dark and empty streets to avoid them. 

As Sasuke walked trough those unpleasant streets, he was getting really tired of walking so he sat on the ground against a wall to rest.

After fifteen minutes Sasuke stood up again and walked away only to hear someone shouting his name. "Naruto…" Sasuke sighed softly as he watched his blonde friend running up to him.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto panted. "Walking dobe." Sasuke said. "yeah yeah, but why here?" Naruto asked as Sasuke remained silent. "Aaah I understand. You're avoiding people." Naruto continued. "Hn."

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay? You look really tired." Naruto asked after twenty minutes of walking. "I'm fine." Sasuke said as Naruto smirked. "You haven't changed at all, you know that?" He said while Sasuke shrugged.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke." "Hn?" "Why don't you want to tell something about Reko's mother?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke frown. "You're always looking all sad and mad when someone's talking about her." Naruto continued. "How do you know!" Sasuke spat as Naruto looked at the ground. "Reko told me." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Reko?" He asked. "Yeah! Don't you understand that at least Reko should know what happened to his mother?" Naruto watched as Sasuke started to shake. "Shut up." Sasuke hissed. 

Naruto stopped walking and grabbed Sasuke's arm to do the same. "Sasuke! What the hell happened between you and that woman! How could it be that bad to not tell anyone?" Naruto snapped angrily. "THE THING THAT HAPPENED IS NOT YOUR NOR KAKASHI'S NOR SAKURA'S BUSSINESS YOU HEAR ME!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

"Then what about Reko?" Naruto asked slowly. He regretted snapping at Sasuke as he seemed to calm down a little. "I…I just don't know. I really don't, Naruto." Sasuke mumbled as he yanked his arm free from Naruto's grip and walked away.

Naruto ran up to him and walked next to him. Sasuke's expression was more sad than angry now. "You lost her, didn't you?" Naruto asked softly. "No." Sasuke groaned. He was getting really really tired. "…Although I wish I had." Sasuke added softly. "You wished you lost her? What the…How can you say that? How can you say that about the woman you loved! DAMN IT SASUKE!"

"I NEVER LOVED HER AND I NEVER WILL!" Sasuke almost screamed at him. "LISTEN! I'M GETTING REALLY SICK OF EVERYONE'S QUESTIONS ABOUT REKO'S MOTHER! WHY IS IT SO FUCKING IMPORTANT?" Sasuke yelled as he ran off, although he didn't had enough energy to do so, and collapsed. "SASUKE!" Was the last thing Sasuke heard before he blacked out.

Naruto bend over Sasuke's body and picked him up. "You're a real mystery, Sasuke." He sighed as he walked away with Sasuke on his back.

Naruto ran the last minutes to get faster at Kakashi's place. Kakashi seemed to feel them coming, because he opened the door of his house and ran up to them. "What happened?" He asked as he took Sasuke in his own arms. "I'll tell you later, first we have to help him."

Kakashi hurried to the bedroom as Naruto found Reko sleeping on the couch. Naruto walked towards Sasuke's bedroom but paused when he heard Reko mumbling his name softly. Naruto walked back and saw Reko with his eyes half open, looking at him. "W..what happened?" Reko asked rubbing in his eyes. "Your father needed some sleep, that's all." Naruto said as he smiled a little and sat down next to Reko. "How was training?" Naruto asked. "Good! My father taught me a move a long time ago which I could use against Kakashi to get the bell!" Reko said happily as Naruto gave him a warm smile. "That's great, Reko."

Naruto leaned backwards. "Reko…Why is it so bad to talk about your mother with your dad?" He asked softly. Reko's eyes grew wide. "You did?" He asked. "Yeah. He was really upset, that's one thing I can tell you." Naruto said. "Yeah. He always is." Reko mumbled.

* * *

**Hiiihaaa another chapter!**

**Ragnarok, I don't know how you do it, but I keep saying "Thank you" to you!**

**Thank you!**

**Mizuki Hikari, you get another "thank you" from me too! I'm sorry for the short chapters!**

**-vlissan**


	14. The new mission

* * *

After 30 minutes Kakashi came out of Sasuke's room and closed the door behind him. Reko and Naruto watched as Kakashi sat down on a chair in the corner of the room and sighed. "He woke up when I laid him down, but he was way too tired to say anything. I regretted sending him to that academy to handle everything, he's not ready yet." He said. "It's mostly my fault, Kakashi-sensei…I…I just wanted to know it…" Naruto spoke softly. "You wanted to know…what?" Kakashi asked being a little confused. "About my mother." Reko said.

Naruto turned to Reko. "How can you be so patient, Reko? It's your mother, I mean, I would freak out if my father would act like this every time I talk about her…aren't you?" Reko shrugged. "I don't know. He's my father and I love him…whatever's going on. It seems that my father is having bad memories about my mother, and I respect his decisions if he'll never tell me, but then, I'll find out myself." Kakashi blinked confused. "You have to understand that that is too dangerous, Reko." He spoke as Reko started to play with his own shirt. "Maybe."

"Reko, you should go to bed now, you have to wake up early tomorrow, remember?" Kakashi suddenly said. "Ah…right, I'll. Goodnight." Reko stood up and walked towards his and Sasuke's bedroom when Kakashi and Naruto said goodnight.

Reko silently opened the door and walked inside. He watched his father laying with his back towards the door as he closed it.

"He has to go up early? Why is that?" Naruto asked. "New mission. My team has to escort two brothers. Those gentlemen are very rich and we have to protect them." Kakashi explained. "Aaah…okay." Naruto stood up. "I'm going home now….Can you tell Sasuke that I say sorry?" Kakashi nodded and Naruto left. Kakashi walked to his own bedroom.

When Reko woke up by his alarm clock, he noticed his father's bed was empty. Reko hurried to the kitchen only to find his father sitting near the kitchen table drinking tea. Although he looked better than yesterday, he still looked very tired. "Good morning." Sasuke said as Reko walked in and sat down. "Good morning father. Why are you so up early?" Reko asked. "I couldn't sleep anymore." Sasuke answered as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Hmpf! Liar." Sasuke smirked as Reko stood up to grab some breakfast.

Reko made breakfast with his back towards his father. "Naruto-san was very sorry about yesterday." Reko said without turning around. "He shouldn't." Sasuke mumbled. "Father." Reko said softly as Sasuke looked up from his tea. Reko turned around and sat down again.

"Father, I can understand you don't want to tell me about mother…but then…can you tell me why you don't want to tell?" Sasuke stared into his son's black eyes, being a little shocked. Reko was getting to feel really uncomfortable because of his father's stare, but he didn't looked away for a second.

Sasuke sighed as he saw Reko really wanted an answer. He had to think about this for a second and Reko waited patiently. "Reko…Let's say it this way…Your mother isn't a….you know..." Sasuke sighed as he struggled to find the right words, "She's a hateful person…a person without a heart…She's done awful things." Reko has never seen his father like this; although Sasuke's black bangs were covering his face, Reko could see he had his eyes shut and he was shaking. "Father, it's okay…you don't have to tell more…really." Sasuke shook his head. "Reko…I'm so sorry. I must be a horrible father." "NO! You're not! You told me enough, really. Please father, go back to bed." Reko said.

Kakashi was waiting on Reko in front of his house. "REKO! What are you doing! We're going to be late!" Reko closed the front door and hurried over. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei! Let's go!"

Tsunada was waiting on Kakashi and Reko as Divine and Magis were already there. She sighed when Divine kept talking about the Uchiha family.

Divine stopped talking when Kakashi and Reko strode in, panting a little. "That's what you get if you live with Kakashi in one house, Reko. Always late…" Tsunada grumbled. "Ehehehe I'm sorry Hokage-sama!" Kakashi said nervously. "SIGH…It's okay. Pack your stuff, you'll do this mission in five days. The two Meret Brothers, the guys you are going to protect, will be waiting at Konoha's gates when you are ready to go. Any questions?" Reko stepped forward. "Yes?" Tsunada questioned. "Who'll be taking care of my father?" Reko asked. "I've discussed this with Kakashi; Sakura and I will take care of him. You don't have to worry." Tsunada smiled. "…Okay…" Reko stepped back.

Ishi and Nin, the two Meret brothers were standing at Konoha's gates when Kakashi's team arrived. Ishi, the smallest of the two, had green hair tied up in a long ponytale. Nin, the longest and oldest, had red hair that looked a little like Neji's.

"Good day, Ishi-san and Nin-san! My name is Kakashi and this is my team; Divine, Magis and Reko." Kakashi said as Nin stepped forward. "Nice to meet you. We're very thankful for your help." He said as Ishi bowed a little. "No problem. Now, Tell me, where are we heading?" Kakashi asked as they started to walk. "Hidden Rock village, but we have to make a quick stop at the Hidden Sound. A friend of ours lives there and we need to drop this." Nin explained while showing a book. "Okay." Kakashi said.

It was getting dark pretty soon, so they planned to sleep in the forest. "Tomorrow we'll arrive at Hidden Sound, until then, take a rest and I'll keep guard." Kakashi said as he sat down.

* * *

**Hi!**

**Ragnarok, I'm sorry! hahahaha**

**Mizuki Hikari, hahaha funny, fics are making my day interesting too! It's nice isn't it?**

**For everyone who want to find out about Reko's mother, keep an eye on this story because chapter 15 will be veeeeeeery interesting!**

**-Vlissan**


	15. Uh oh

**Although I don't really have time for this story, you guys keep me writing! (You won't hear me complaining though..)**

** OOO AND PEOPLE, YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE THIS CHAPTER! (I hope) **

**  
Have fun with this chapter! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! XD Yaay**

**Who will it be? Who will it be? **

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**Kakashi's team woke up early in the morning. Reko, Kakashi and Divine were still eating some fish as breakfast as Magis talked to Ishi and Nin. "What's in that book you have to deliver?" She asked curiously.

Nin smiled at her as he patted the book. "This, my lady, is a notebook with very boring information." Magis blinked. "Boring information? Then why is it so important to deliver?" Ishi grinned. "It may be boring to us, but our friend, who owns this book, thinks about it another way." He said. "ah… I understand." Magis slowly replied.

Kakashi stood up and picked up his own backpack. "Let's move on." He said as everybody else stood up to pick up their belongings too.

"Let's go! I've never been in the Hidden Sound before!" Magis said happily. "Nah Magis, don't be to happy about it. We're just making a quick stop there and that's good!" Kakashi said as Divine turned to him. "What's wrong with the Hidden Sound, Kakashi-sensei?"

"The Leaf village and Sound aren't the best friends you know. We should be careful." Kakashi explained.

* * *

Sasuke, who was panting heavily, sat up straight in his bed as sweat trickled down his face. 

His head shot towards the door as Sakura strode in with a cup of tea in her hands. "Good mor…Sasuke-kun? What's the matter?" She asked as she ran to him. Sasuke however, turned his head slowly away from her and kept staring in the distance with big eyes. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked again, but there came no reply. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura wanted to touch his back, but Sasuke slapped her hand away and jumped out of bed, only to run away with a kind of speed Sakura had never seen in her entire life. "SASUKE-KUN! WAIT!" Sakura ran outside but paused. Sasuke already was far away. "Don't do this, Sasuke-kun…" She mumbled. "I've got to see hokage-sama." Sakura sprinted away.

Meanwhile, Kakashi's team ran trough Hidden Sound's forests. Nin and Ishi paused their running as they turned to face the team.

"Good! You guys can wait here, we'll be right back!" Ishi said as he and Nin were about to run away. Kakashi nodded while Divine, Magis and Reko didn't understand.

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei, why aren't we following them? We have to protect them right?" Magis asked as Divine and Reko nodded in agreement. "That's true, but we can't enter the village without the permission of their Kage…which we haven't, so we have to wait here. Ishi-san and Nin-san will not be attacked in that village." Kakashi explained as Reko looked up at him. "How can you be so sure?" He asked. "I can't be sure, but there's just no other option right now. They only have to deliver that book, that's all." Kakashi replied.

Sasuke was running with such an inhumanely speed, he almost reached hidden Sound and it only took him ten minutes to get there.

With his sharingan activated he stood on a rock that was high enough to see the whole Hidden Sound village. Although he finally reached the village, he was about to pass out because of that running, so he sat down for a moment to calm down.

"Kakashi-sensei, there they are!" Magis suddenly said as she pointed at two figures coming closer. Kakashi nodded. "Good. They're pretty fast."

Ishi and Nin stopped in front of the team and Kakashi stepped forward. "Everything went well?" Ishi nodded. "Yeah! It went fine. Let's move on to the Hidden Rock village."

Sasuke felt Reko's presence as his son started to move again, so he jumped of the rock to find him. As he followed Kakashi's team on a big distance (he was running at normal speed now) he felt he wasn't the only one who followed them. He tried to get closer by running a little bit harder.

"Was your friend happy with the book?" Magis asked happily as Ishi smiled. "Yeah of course!"

Kakashi noticed something odd about Nin, who was looking behind him a couple times. Every time he looked in front of him again, a mean smile crept upon his lips. Kakashi started to lose his trust in this mission, but kept silent.

Sasuke cursed his body for being so weak. He started to lose Kakashi's team, because he slowed down so much.

"Hahahaha well well well…look at you…" A voice from above said that made Sasuke flinch. He stopped running immidialty only to almost fall of the branch he was standing on. He looked around to find the person who said that, but he couldn't find anything. His sharingan wasn't able to work either and his eyesight was blurry. "Who are you!" Sasuke breathed. He could've smacked himself in the face with that stupid question. Of course he knew who that person was.

"Maaah Sasuke-kun…that's not nice." The voice said. Before Sasuke could blink his eyes, a tall lady stood in front of him. The woman had short bleu hair and a handsome but angry face. Her lips looked frozen, light bleu. Her eyes were hard and cold. When she smirked, Sasuke could see some sharp teeth's shining in the sun. "Hello darling, what are you doing here? Did you missed me?" A cold wind blew her long black/white dress in the wind. Sasuke looked down.

Why was it so hard to breathe? Sasuke stepped backwards. "Darling, one more step and you'll fall down…and that's not something I want to happen with that beautiful face of yours." She smirked. Sasuke shook his head. "You witch."

"Nah nah, Sasuke-kun, you still didn't answered my question, what are you doing here?" Sasuke looked up at her, although it was hard for him. "What are YOU doing here." Sasuke hissed. "Well….let's do it your way then.." The lady sighed as she appeared right in front of Sasuke's face, touching it with her sharp fingernails. Sasuke just stood there. He was too afraid to move. The woman leaned close to his ears and whispered, "Those men, your son's protecting, are showing me the way to get MY son back…Darling."

* * *

**BOO!**

**Here you are, Ragnarok! Have fun with it! haha**

**ooow this story is fuuun to make.**

**See you soon!**

**-Vlissan **


	16. Meet your mother

* * *

"I won't let you." Sasuke hissed. The woman let go of Sasuke's face and smirked. "Really?" Before Sasuke could react, the woman stabbed his chest with a knife. Sasuke was so tired; he fell of the branch and landed with a thud on the hard ground. "..Reko…" He groaned softly as the woman waved at him and ran away to catch up. _'If I were healthy, I could've blocked that attack…now, because of me, Reko is in danger.." _Sasuke thought. "Shit!" 

"Let's make a quick stop." Nin said as he looked behind him once more. Kakashi glared at him. "Why? We aren't tired, are we?" He asked. Kakashi had a very bad feeling about this mission. "Actually, I am, Kakashi-sensei…" Magis said. "You see? Let's me a stop." Nin demanded as he jumped down, the rest following him. _'I'll have to keep an eye on these brothers. I don't trust them at all.' _Kakashi thought.

After ten minutes, Kakashi's head shot to the left. "There's someone coming!" He hissed as he got himself into a fighting stance. "I..is it an enemy?" Divine asked as he did the same along with Reko and Magis. Reko activated his sharingan right away.

"Huh? That's….weird…" He mumbled. "What is it, Reko?" Divine asked. Before Reko could answer, Sasuke landed on the ground, hard.

He had run with that inhumanely speed again to avoid the lady who stabbed him and be to be faster than her, but a part of him regretted that as he sunk to the floor immidialty.

"FATHER!" Reko yelled as he run up to him. Sasuke choked and coughed some blood.

"Sasuke! What happened?" Kakashi asked as he saw the wound with the knife. Divine first only stared at "a full blood Uchiha" but then helped him right away without being the annoyed little Uchiha fan. "Reko..get out of here COUGH do it NOW, COUGH!" Sasuke groaned as he stood up with Kakashi, Divine and Reko supporting him.

Sasuke turned to Ishi and Nin and gritted his teeth. He lunged forward and attacked them both. "SASUKE STOP!" Kakashi yelled as he ran after him and grabbed his arm to make him stop. "LET GO!" Sasuke yelled. Ishi and Nin both were about to attack him but Reko punched the brothers hard in the face. "Leave him alone!" He hissed as he stood protectively in front of Sasuke who sunk to the floor again. "don't trust them! Please!" Sasuke groaned as he grabbed the knife and yanked it out. Sasuke hissed in pain as Kakashi lay him on the ground carefully.

"How pathetic." Nin snorted.

Ishi and Nin were about to attack again, but Reko was so mad at them; he jumped forwards before Kakashi could stop him and killed both brothers with a couple kunai's. "A…amazing.." Divine and Magis stammered. Reko sat down next to his father. "Father! Hold on!"

"Aaaah you really are a nuisance, Sasuke-kun." A woman jumped down and glared at Sasuke who flinched and turned around slowly. "Everybody, get out and leave me here." He hissed angrily. "NO WAY! I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU! Father, is that the one who did this to you!" Reko yelled.

"Hahaha you must be him. You've grown so much…Sweety." The lady said amused as Sasuke groaned. Reko blinked confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and knew it immidialty. "My my my, your father hasn't changed. Still an asshole, aren't you Sasuke-kun! How could you tell him nothing about his own mother for god's sake?" The lady said as Reko gasped.

Kakashi, who was sitting next to Sasuke, stood up slowly. "What do you want?" He asked. "My son." She replied. "You know what it is, my sweet son.." The lady began as she sat down on a rock. "I wanted a powerful, beautiful son…I wanted an Uchiha. But..you know, the problem was, your father didn't wanted it…Hahaha he didn't wanted YOU! HAHAHA!" The lady laughed.

Reko's eye's grew wide. He slowly turned around to see his father laying there, his eyes shut. _'Are those tears?' _ Reko wondered as he studied the expression on his face. "So you're my mother huh…" Reko mumbled as he turned back to face his mother, who nodded. "I want to go with you mother." Reko said as he walked towards her. Sasuke buried his face in the sand he was laying in, cursing himself for being to weak to move or talk.

Kakashi grabbed Reko's arm. "What are you thinking!" He hissed. Reko looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to be a nuisance to him." Reko yanked his arm free and walked away.

Sasuke wanted to scream at his son, he wanted to scream he loved him and that he had to stop this, but all Sasuke could do was making choking sounds. Reko paused when he heard those sounds and tightened his grip on the knife that stabbed his father, behind his back.

Reko's last words before he disappeared with his mother were,

"**Forgive me father, normally you'd have my word."**

**

* * *

**

**Although this may look like the end of this story, it's not!**

**I was thinking to make a new fanfic as the second part of this story, but I can continue inside this fic as well. **

**What do you guys think I should do?**

** Ragnarok, Wut? How could you hate Sasuke? He's cool man!**

**Anyway, I'm evil indeed. MUHAHAHA XD  
**

**Also, you don't have to worry Ragnarok, Reko will not die and Kakashi will still read his books. :) **

**Things are getting a weird twist in this story, isn't it? **

**Before I go, I want to say this: Things will go different then you think. ( Wait..is this correct english? XD )**

**Sigh**

**Oh and don't forget to tell me what you think! **

** -vlissan  
**


	17. What to do now?

**Okay okay okay,**

**Let's do it like this then:**

**

* * *

**"**Forgive me father, normally you'd have my word"**

**PART TWO!**

**

* * *

**  
"Sasuke? Hey!" Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and shook him. Kakashi was freaking out, Sasuke's body was way to lifeless.

Divine and Magis watched how Sasuke started shaking and groaning. "Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned again as he took him on his lap, sitting on the ground. _'What am I going to do, what am I going to do…Did I had to follow Reko? DAMN IT!' _

Kakashi turned to his two remaining students. "Magis, Divine, go back to Konoha and take Sasuke with you." This was all Kakashi could say at the moment. This whole situation was way to confusing. Nobody would have thought Reko would do something like that.

Kakashi turned back to Sasuke when he felt him moving. Sasuke sat up straight and he was planning to stand up as well. "Sasuke, no way you're going to follow him!" Kakashi said as Sasuke found support from a tree to stand up. (Sasuke would fall if that tree wasn't there)

Kakashi watched the Uchiha's back sternly and sighed. "Sasuke…You know you don't have any energy left. It's dangerous to do anything right now, it'll kill you!" Kakashi spoke as Sasuke almost sank to the floor again.

Kakashi could hear him gasping, trying to talk, but he couldn't. Kakashi pushed himself up and walked over to Sasuke and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, I'm sorry." Kakashi saw him crying. For the first time in his life, he saw Sasuke crying and it tore him up inside.

"Sasuke come, go back to Konoha and go to the hospital. I'll follow Reko." Sasuke shook his head slowly and Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, you can't follow him!" Sasuke slowly turned to look Kakashi right in the eye. "Try and… stop me…" Sasuke breathed as Kakashi blinked confused.

Before Kakashi could do something, Sasuke disappeared in less than a second. "DAMN IT!"

"MAGIS, DIVINE GO TO KONOHA AND TELL TSUNADA TO SEARCH FOR ME!" Kakashi yelled as he disappeared in the forest. "Let's go." Divine said as Magis nodded.

Sasuke had the feeling he already left his own body and mind. His body was running on his own, without someone telling him what to do.

Reko felt his father's weak chakra coming closer. "Not him again.." Reko's mother mumbled irritated. Reko turned to see his mother. "Where are we going?" He asked as his mother looked at him. "Home." She said, smirking a little.

Kakashi couldn't believe Sasuke could run that fast, being so weak. _'What is he going to do when he faces Reko again… The way he's running now can already kill him.' _

Reko's mother paused her running trough the trees and Reko did the same. _'Shit! She's going to wait for father!' _Reko thought panicking a little. He felt the cold metal of the knife he still was holding.

'_That means, I have to do it now…'_

_

* * *

_**Hi everyone! (and, hi Ragnarok! haha)**

**As you can see, I started part two inside this fanfic, I think it's the best I can do.**

**Ragnarok, it may be a little late, but I wanted to thank you for reviewing after each chapter! Awesome! **

**For everyone else, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**I hope I can update soon, this chapter took a while too…and it's short…again… T.T"**

**Sorry for that!**

**-Vlissan**


	18. A broken family

* * *

'_That means..I have to do it now..' _Were Reko's last thoughts as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Reko could feel his father was in a very bad shape; worse that it was at first. He opened his eyes again and stared at his mother. She was just standing there, being relaxed as she had an 'Oh-Sasuke-you-want-me-to-kill-you?-no-problem!' look on her face which made Reko pretty nervous. 

"Don't worry darling, daddy will not get the change to hurt you." She grinned as she jumped forward. Reko winced and followed her immidialty. _'What is she up to! DAMN!' _

Reko soon jumped in front of her. He could tell his mother was surprised by his speed.

"Oooh, you can't wait, can you?" He heard her laugh as he frowned and activated his sharingan. _'Now…I've got to concentrate very well…otherwise I'll ruin my AND my father's life.' _Reko thought as he felt his heart pounding in his head.

Sasuke wanted to stop running. He really wanted to. He felt powerless and…dead..

He had lost his son, yes, he knew that, but he was to tired to believe that. He surprised himself with his body. How could it not lose speed in a situation like this?

Reko and his mother stopped running. Reko was sure his mother wanted to wait for his father, again.

"Mottosubeta-no jutsu" Reko mumbled softly so his mother wouldn't hear. The knife he was holding started to shake and slowly, very slowly, his own chakra made the knife longer. "My my, you look quite serious, you really want to hurt him do you?" The woman chuckled as Reko glanced at her. "…Yes." Reko said softly as he turned his head. He didn't wanted to show his sadness when he said that.

Sasuke kept running. He had no idea what to do if he kept running, stopped running or facing his son. His vision wasn't black yet, it was dark-grey and VERY blurry.

Reko's mother seemed to grab some weapons from her dress as Reko glanced at her nervously.

Sasuke almost tripped but could hold on and continued running as his arm instinctively grabbed some kunai's. If Sasuke wasn't in such a weird situation, this would have scared the shit out of him.

Reko felt his father coming closer, he thought he saw him in the distance. Reko noticed he wasn't the only one as his mother chuckled.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't wanted all of this, but it seemed he had no choice.

Sasuke jumped into the air with high speed as Reko's mother bent her knees a little and jumped towards him. Reko's head tried to keep up with both his mother and his father, but they were both very fast as they came closer to each other. Reko's eyes grew wide.

**BOOM!**

Reko was blown away by the heavy air that filled a big part of the forest. "FATHER!" He screamed as he flew trough the air, but he noticed he couldn't even hear himself trough all the noise. "AAAAH!" **CRASH!**

Reko crashed into a tree and fell on a branch. The last things he heard; the screaming of his parents. A couple tears escaped his shut eyes.

After twenty-five minutes Kakashi entered the battlefield. He stood still, staring at the sight. Reko fallen on a branch, the woman sitting against a tree, looking at the sky and in front of her a bloody and lifeless Sasuke.

Kakashi started to shake a little bit as he looked at his surroundings. Blood was everywhere. There was no tree left around him with no blood on it. "Sasuke…" Kakashi whispered as he noticed Sasuke was the only one who was actually bleeding hard.

"It's…weird..isn't…it…" A voice said weakly. Kakashi didn't had to turn around to know who said that. He kept silent as he heard the voice making rasping sounds. "What.you..see..here..is…" the voice continued as Kakashi slowly turned around to face the sitting woman. She looked back at him and smiled sadly. "A…broken family…"

Kakashi felt so angry, he wanted to kill her, slowly, with A LOT of pain.

"Heh…do..what..you..must..do.." The woman spoke softly. Kakashi ignored her and kneeled next to Sasuke, picked him up and lay him next to Reko who lay a few feet away on the branch.

Kakashi made sure Reko's hand touched Sasuke's.

As Kakashi, after he stared at the two boys, slowly walked towards the woman, Reko woke up a little bit.

Reko started to cry silent tears as he saw his father lying next to him. Reko pulled his father, who lay on his side, towards him and held him tightly to cry in his father's neck and hair.

When Reko heard Kakashi's voice a couple feet away, he slowly looked up without letting his father go.

"You're one little bitch." Kakashi hissed as he stood in front of the woman, who smirked. "Yeah, a broken family indeed." Kakashi continued as he pointed towards Sasuke and Reko. "IT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANTED, ISN'T IT!" Kakashi yelled angrily. "Reko…wanted..to..come..with…me..sir.." The woman hissed back.

Reko held his father more tightly as he started to cry harder. "No! That's not true! I…I…wanted to kill her! I wanted to do it! I wanted her to leave father alone!...that's..all…that mattered to me…but now.." Reko sobbed while hiding his face in his father's chest. Kakashi and his mother both looked at them. "Now…father hates me…" Reko began to cry so hard, it was almost screaming. Kakashi closed his eyes and turned his head. He couldn't bare this right now.

"How could you do that to Sasuke?" Kakashi asked softly, still not wanted to face the broken child. "I..did..nothing..to him…he..followed..on his own…ugh.." The woman replied as Kakashi glared at her. "I'm not talking about now, I'm talking about…then.."

"Why..did you…WHY IN HEAVENS NAME DID YOU…" Kakashi began, but he couldn't finish it. "Rape..him? I..ugh..didn't…He… wouldn't let…me.." The woman groaned while clutching her side.

Reko looked up again when he heard that. His eyes became big when he heard some very soft sobbing noises. It wasn't his mother and Kakashi wasn't either. Slowly he looked at his father's face and although he still was unconscious, he saw him crying. "Dad…" Reko whispered as he started to rub his father's back. Sasuke grabbed Reko's shirt and squinted it. "please..don't..leave..me.." Sasuke begged softly. "N..no I'll not..." Reko whispered sadly.

"Then what the hell happened?" Kakashi demanded as the woman smirked weakly. "I..am..a…witch….I…only..needed…one..thing…which..I….got…" Kakashi blinked confused.

* * *

**Oooo I'm soo meaaaan! XD**

**I love cliffhangers! You don't love them, I knooow!**

**Don't worry; I'll make it up with you.**

**Well…how was this chapter?**

**It's a little longer than normal isn't it:)**

**I told you guys before; things will go differently then you think!**

**Am I right? Am I right?**

**I'll see you guys soon and sorry for the late update! **

**-vlissan**


	19. Don't leave me

**

* * *

**

**YAAAAY 2000 HITS THANKS EVERYBODY!**

**

* * *

**"You needed one thing and you've got it? What the hell do you mean!" Kakashi asked irritated.

The woman looked at Sasuke and Reko as Kakashi slowly turned his head to do the same. "I…wanted…" The woman began as a she started to smirk a little. "An…Uchiha….a raised one…" Kakashi turned to glare at her. "Oh? You didn't want to have a broken family, but a raised Uchiha? I still don't get it. Why didn't you raise him, then?" Kakashi snorted. "If I were…ugh…the one who raised him…would it be…an Uchiha then?" Kakashi frowned at that answer. "I..wanted..a son as powerful as…him…with…every…secret…an Uchiha hides.." The woman said slowly. "…Okay, but you said you didn't raped Sasuke and he didn't wanted a child…then what did you do?" Kakashi groaned. He knew Sasuke would hate him for asking this, but he needed an answer; it was too weird.

"Heh…a…witch..like..me..only…needed…some…blood..that's all…" The woman spoke as Kakashi backed away a little. "Blood?" he repeated confused. The woman looked at the ground, hiding her expression. Kakashi frowned.

He didn't believe her answer. _'Sasuke wouldn't just freak out for losing some blood that time…this can't be right…' _Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sighed. _'For the first time in my life I've got no idea where to begin…Am I supposed to kill this woman? Damn…I need more information... Am I supposed to save Sasuke and Reko first?…what the hell am I supposed to do?' _"Sir…" The woman interrupted his thoughts. "What." Kakashi mumbled. "I'm not as bad as you think I am…"

Kakashi's eye became a little bigger. This lady looked really…friendly right now. _'NO! This is a witch who is manipulating you right now!' _Kakashi told himself as he looked at Sasuke and his son again.

He could tell Sasuke was talking a little by seeing Reko listening to him. It also seemed, what Sasuke was saying, wasn't good news. Reko cried harder as he hugged his father more tightly. "No! Off course not!" Kakashi could hear Reko cry.

Sasuke had his eyes shut tightly as one of his weak hands tightened his grip on Reko's shirt. "Don't leave me..." Sasuke kept whispering. "I won't father…I'm so sorry.." Reko softly sobbed.

"I..didn't wanted to hurt Sasuke…really…" The woman said, surprising Kakashi.

Sasuke started to shiver from anger, but he didn't had the energy to say or do anything. "Father…she's lying… right?" Reko asked softly. Sasuke made some angry noises as reply

while Reko slowly sat up, making sure he didn't let go of his desperate father.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He called, making both Kakashi and his mother look at him. They both were a little surprised to see Reko, covered in his father's blood, this mad with his sharingan activated. "She's lying!" Reko yelled angrily. "She wanted to hurt my father!" Reko paused before he continued, "Finish her off."

The woman started to laugh, and no, it wasn't a friendly laugh, but a very mean one. "You really disappoint me, darling! I'm sure you wanted to leave that weak father of yours and join me, but…if you ask me, your heart was scared and weak…weak! Just like your father's! HAHAHA!" Kakashi shivered as he clenched his fists from anger.

He was about to attack her when a abnormally long knife made his way trough her skin, flesh and…heart. The woman gasped and choked. Kakashi saw Reko, one of his hands in the air, showing he was the one who threw that thing.

"Weak huh? You tell me who has a weak heart!" Reko hissed as tears fell down. Kakashi felt a presence from his left. He backed away, but relaxed when Tsunada, Naruto and Sakura jumped down. "What happened?" Tsunada yelled as she ran over to Sasuke and Reko.

"He's in a very bad shape." Tsunada mumbled as she checked Sasuke's pulse. Kakashi watched with wonder how Reko deactivated his sharingan and tried to help his father.

Kakashi noticed Sakura didn't moved when she arrived. "Sakura? Are you okay?" Kakashi knew this was all about Sasuke, but he had thought Sakura would help him right away. "I…I've never seen something like this…all that blood…Sasuke-kun…Reko-kun.." Sakura stammered while tears welled up in her eyes. "This..this can't be happening…."

Sasuke started to scream from the pain when Tsunada lifted him up. "SHIT!" Tsunada cursed as she lay him down again. Sakura ran over immidialty. _'I've got to save my worries for later. First help Sasuke-kun."_ Sakura thought as she frowned.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to Sasuke, who still screamed because of the pain. Tsunada seemed to gasp for air as she slowly pointed with a shaking finger at Sasuke's legs. Sakura swallowed and slowly looked at it. She made a small scream as she turned her head the other way as fast as possible while tears escaped her eyes.

Sasuke's right leg almost fell off. One tiny little muscle kept the leg together, but that was it.

Reko's hand was in Sasuke's all the time as he lay down next to his father. Sasuke had a hard time breathing as he slowly rolled his head to watch Reko with one eye opened a little. "Father, I know you're strong enough to survive this…I'll not leave you.." Reko paused a couple seconds, "Please." Reko hid his crying face in his and his father's hand as he continued, "Please don't leave me…"

* * *

Kakashi sat on a bench near Sasuke's room in Konoha's hospital, reading "Come come paradise". It's been five days already and everybody remembered that horrible day...especially Reko. 

Kakashi looked up from his book when Reko stepped outside, looking sad…as always. Kakashi closed his book and stood up. "He still didn't woke up…" Reko spoke softly. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "He will soon…" Reko nodded slowly. "He has to."

A nurse with short brown hair walked up to them. "Good day, Kakashi-san, can I talk to you for a moment?" She said. Kakashi gave Reko a questioning look. "It's okay, Kakashi-sensei, I'll wait here." Reko said as he sat down on the bench. Kakashi nodded and followed the nurse.

"Reko has the right to know, but I think it's better if you tell him, Kakashi-san..." The nurse spoke as Kakashi paused his walking. "W…what are you going to tell me?" The nurse turned around to face Kakashi. "Is he going to…to.." Kakashi stammered. "…Not yet…" The nurse said as Kakashi blinked confused. "Not…yet? Then...when is he.." "Tsunada-sama knows every detail, but what I can tell you is….something went terribly wrong a couple years ago, with Sasuke-san's body. We didn't noticed until now, Sasuke-san's missing A LOT of blood. A normal person wouldn't survive something like that…" Kakashi winced. "Then how…how did he survived?" he asked confused. "I..I'm not sure…there was something about a curse…you should ask Tsunada-sama for that..." The nurse explained. Kakashi's eyes grew wide. _'The witch…'_

"In the last battle, Sasuke lost a lot of blood again, so…he's in a very dangerous situation right now. There's almost no blood left anymore." The nurse continued. "Can he…" Kakashi began softly, shivering a little before he continued, "Can he be saved?" The nurse thought for a moment. "Maybe. But we don't know how yet…"

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "Where's Tsunada-sama?" The nurse pointed to the end of the hallway. "She's in the office over there."

Kakashi ran towards the office immidialty and knocked on the door. "Come in." Tsunada's voice said from behind the door. She wasn't that surprised when Kakashi came in and hurried over to her desk. "What did that witch do to Sasuke?" He hissed angrily. "Sit down, Kakashi." Tsunada spoke.

Reko didn't know why Kakashi was taking so long. He started to worry, so he stood up and asked some nurses where the tall gray-haired man was. Suddenly he heard his voice, coming out Tsunada's office. "Tell me! What did she do to him?" The voice demanded.

Reko stepped a little closer towards the door and listened in silence. "Kakashi, first you need to calm down." Tsunada said sternly.

"It seemed like the witch wanted to let Sasuke live to raise Reko when he was born and if Reko was a strong Uchiha, she'd make sure Sasuke would die, so she would get Reko…I think that's what she planned.

"And?" Kakashi asked, his voice shaking a little. Reko's eyes were big as he was about to cry. "And what?" Tsunada asked. "Did her fucking plan succeed?" Kakashi hissed. "Well, as you may understand, she isn't having Reko back, so I don't think so." "I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT DAMN IT!" Kakashi yelled as Tsunada frowned. "About the other thing, yeah, maybe her plan worked. Sasuke is in a very bad shape. I still don't know what the witch did to let him survive without enough blood in his body, but it's almost impossible to survive this…I'm sorry…"

Kakashi sunk down only to fall into the chair that was standing besides him. Reko rested against a wall to find support. He tried to breath but the crying made him almost choke. _'Dad…NO!' _With much effort Reko let go of the wall and ran away as fast as possible.

* * *

**Poor Reko.. XD**

**Ah well…we'll…wait…you'll see what will happen next, right?**

**Thank you for reading this chapter again! **

**I made it longer to celebrate my 2000 hits. Thanks everybody!**

**And again, reviews are welcome:)**

**-vlissan**


	20. Kakashi's dream

**Hi everyone!**

**Before I start the next chapter, I want to apologize for the late update. I don't know what happened, but I couldn't post any chapter for five days! I've posted this one on another computer and thankgod he did it.**

**I hope it was worth waiting! **

* * *

Kakashi slowly closed the door of Tsunada's office behind him as he sighed sadly. Tsunada would give some test results of Sasuke later that day, so he walked back to where Reko was supposed to wait for him…but, of course, Reko was not there. 

Kakashi stared at the empty bench as he heard Reko crying from behind the door that was behind him. "Reko…" Kakashi whispered to no one in particular.

Reko sat on his knees on the ground, his head lying on the mattress where his father lay on.

Reko had one arm on his father's chest while his other hand clenched the sheets that covered him until it reached his neck, that was, just like his ears and head, covered in bandages. It also seemed Sasuke couldn't breathe on his own anymore. A breathing mask was put on his face and tubes were implanted everywhere.

"Father…don't do this to me.." Reko sobbed as Kakashi slowly walked in, a worried look on his face. Sasuke was getting paler with the day. His skin almost had the same color as his bandages.

Kakashi watched Sasuke as he stood next to Reko. Kakashi went with his hands through his own hair. "Reko…I'm so sorry…" Kakashi spoke softly, making Reko turn around a little.

Reko's eyes were red of crying, as he kept going. Reko jumped to his feet and hugged Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei!" He cried desperate. "He's dying…isn't he?" Reko almost screamed.

Kakashi smiled sadly. "No…Sasuke will survive." Reko stopped hugging his teacher and backed away a little. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Kakashi blinked confused and Reko lowered his head. "I heard you talking to Tsunada-sama…I heard everything…" Reko sunk to the floor, his face in his hands.

Kakashi walked over and sat down on the floor next to him. "I'm…sorry…" Kakashi whispered again as he took Reko in his arms.

"Well? Can we save him or not!" Reko managed to say with much difficulty. "What...what do you believe, Reko?" Kakashi whispered softly. "Does it matter what I believe! I'm not the one who's losing his life because of his own damn son!" Reko yelled. "Are you saying it's your fault!" "Of course it's my fault! My mother did something to him to make me and kill him! Then why wouldn't I be the guilty one here?" Reko sobbed as Kakashi titled Reko's chin to look him in the eye. "Reko! Aren't you listening to what you're saying? It was your mother's fault! SHE did this!" Reko stayed silent for a while as he made himself smaller. "I…I just don't know anymore.."

Tsunada slowly opened the door of the hospital room later that day, only to see Kakashi standing up, waiting for her to speak. Tsunada stepped closer while reading some papers in her hands.

"Okay, I've got Sasuke's test results here, I can't say much more then I could first, but the following thing happened; The witch took and replaced 85 of Sasuke's blood with a strange kind of water, called Mizunochi. This water kept Sasuke alive for at least the last couple ten years…It seems that's it's just like we thought, the witch wanted Sasuke to raise her son for a couple years and wanted him to die after that, to have the perfect son for herself. The Mizunochi is, just like the witch wanted it, almost gone right now, so that means…" Tsunada paused as Kakashi spoke softly, "he's got only 15 of his blood left…right?" Tsunada nodded slowly, seeing how miserable Reko felt right now.

"A solution?" Kakashi almost whispered as he walked back towards Reko to comfort him. Tsunada paused a couple seconds before she replied, "We can consider doing a blood transfusion…" Reko's head snapped up. " A blood transfusion? I'll give everything to help him!" Reko said showing his bare arms as Kakashi smiled at him sadly.

"Sasuke needs blood of more people. You don't have enough to save him. I'll give too." Kakashi said as he turned to face Tsunada. "I'll ask Naruto and Sakura too, I'm sure they both want to do it." Tsunada nodded. "Okay, we're doing this right?" She asked just to be sure. "Yes!" Reko yelled as he ran towards his unmoving father. "Father! Did you hear that? We'll save you!"

At the end of the day, Sakura, Naruto, Reko and Kakashi gave as much blood as possible. Reko was the first to pass out since he hated needles. Naruto smiled sadly. "It's a strong kid, isn't he…" He spoke softly. "Yeah…just like his father…" Sakura said dreamily.

That night, they all slept in the hospital, just to be save. Reko slept in the same room as his father while Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura slept in the room that was next to that one.

Kakashi felt the sun on his skin. "hmmm morning already..?" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Almost." A voice answered. Kakashi knew that voice. His head shot up only to see a boy with pitch-black hair and one black eye, his other eye hidden behind his hair, staring at him.

Kakashi slowly sat up, he was to shocked to say anything at the moment. "Hey Kakashi." The boy said, smiling sadly at him. Kakashi came closer to the boy's face to check if he's real.

"Are you going to say something to me or are you just staring at me like that." The boy mumbled as Kakashi backed away a little. "o..obito?…what…what are you..doing here?" He mumbled confused. The boy sighed and sat down on Kakashi's bed. "It's great to see you again, Kakashi. I wanted to talk to you about everything that happened…but we can't waste time…" Kakashi blinked confused at his dead friend's words. "Why not?" Kakashi asked as Obito shifted uncomfortably.

"You cannot save him." Obito spoke softly. "Save who?" Kakashi really was getting confused. He had an idea who Obito was talking about, but it seemed he didn't wanted to believe it.

"You can not save him, my nephew…Uchiha Sasuke…" Obito whispered as Kakashi frowned. "Don't say such a thing. We can help him. We're helping him even now, you know that?" he grumbled while Obito turned to look away.

"You can't…really.." he spoke. "WE CAN!" Kakashi yelled at him. "YOU CAN'T!" Obito yelled back, facing Kakashi again. "You can't…" Obito repeated softly. Then Kakashi asked the thing Obito expected him to ask, "Why not…" Kakashi was looking really sad now.

Obito sighed sadly. "It's an Uciha…" he paused a couple minutes before he continued, "He needs Uchiha-blood…" Kakashi shook his head. "Stop talking bullshit here, Obito! Just leave me alone or.." "You want to let Sasuke suffer so bad!" Obito interrupted angrily. "Of course not! But we'll help him! I promise you!"

Obito gritted his teeth. "Kakashi! Look at me! I am anUchiha too! I know that your blood can't help him! And the blood of his friends can't help either! You've got to believe me!" Obito hissed.

Kakashi was about to yell at him again, but Reko was the first one, "IT WILL ONLY POSTPONE HIS DEATH DAMN IT!" Kakashi glared at Obito, but felt defeated. "He'll die later on and he'll only suffer more and more…" Kakashi shook his head to ignore Obito's words. "SHUT UP! You're not real! Leave me alone!" Obito slowly stood up, a sad look on his face. "Fine…goodbye…"

"KA-KA-SHI!" Naruto yelled once again in his teacher's ears. Kakashi shot into a sitting position. "Well well…finally the sleeping beauty awoke.." Naruto mumbled. Kakashi looked around. _'No Obito…what a weird dream…' _Kakashi thought confused. "OOOOI Kakashi, are you OKAAAAY?" Naruto asked as Kakashi winced at his voice. "Yeah yeah…I'm fine." Kakashi groaned as he looked to the empty beds beside him. "Where's Reko?" Kakashi asked as Naruto pointed to the right wall of the room. "The room next door." Naruto said.

Reko, Sakura and Tsunada were standing around Sasuke's bed. "It seems everything will be fine then? It's unbelievable he can survive this…" Sakura said happily. Reko was happy too as he lay his head on Sasuke's pillow and played with his father's hair.

Kakashi entered the room only to have Sakura suddenly right in front of him. "Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun's going to be fine! Tsunada-sama only said Sasuke-kun will get sick, because he's got weird blood in his body, but that's normal! If Sasuke wakes up soon, we'll be 100 sure he gets well!" She explained. Kakashi smiled. "That's SO great to hear!" Kakashi laughed as he walked towards Sasuke's bed. '_Sasuke's skin looked better than yesterday, that's for sure…Obito…you're soo wrong!'_

"Kakashi, Sakura forgot to tell you that, when Sasuke's sick, he won't be able to do anything. There's a big change he can't even talk or move. But this will all fade away after a couple days. His body needs to get used to the new blood, that's all." Tsunada explained. "Okay." Kakashi replied. "We will help him with that, then."

* * *

**soooo that was the newest chapter!**

** Once again; I'm SO sorry for the late update. I really don't know what was wrong. It's...weird..**

** Anyway, don't forget to review please!**

** Thank ya!**

**See you soon! (I hope!)**

** -vlissan  
**


	21. You should listen to your friend

**

* * *

XD eehehehehe OOPS! Ragnarok is right, once again hahaha!**

**Ow darn what a stupid mistake…**

**Well then…let's say they all have the same blood type in this story…**

**

* * *

YEAH! For just once, they all have the same blood type! Yay! XD**

**

* * *

**It's been two days ago after the blood transfusion and Sasuke's looking a lot better than first.

The breathing mask was removed and he woke up sometimes, but it was just like Tsunada explained, he couldn't talk or move.

The only thing Sasuke could do was staring at the white ceiling. He didn't even had enough energy to look his son, who was sitting right next to him, begging him to get well soon.

"Father…I just keep wondering…what can I do for you? I wish you could tell me…" Reko spoke softly. He knew his father would appreciate it to have his company and stories, but Reko couldn't stand it to just sit there and do nothing.

Reko sighed sadly. "Hopefully your body gets used to our blood soon…Tsunada-sama said it will only take a few days…" Reko paused and studied his father's expression. It was always the same, blank. Like he was dead. His eyes were black, but a little dull, Reko didn't notice until now. "You better stay alive…" He whispered softly.

"Hey Reko!" Naruto came in, happily as ever. "Hey Sasuke!" He continued as he patted his friend's hand and sat down on a chair. Naruto knew Sasuke would be all right, so he'd try to cheer Reko up a bit. "Hello Naruto-san." Reko smiled at him.

"Sooo what are you going to do today?" Naruto asked. "I'm staying with my father." Reko stated simply as Naruto smiled at him. "Sasuke must feel like a lucky man with a son like you." He said as he ruffled Reko's hair. "I don't think he'll feel lucky…look at him…" Reko replied softly. "But you're always there for him…right?" Reko looked at Naruto for a couple minutes and smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

Kakashi wandered through Konoha's streets. The dream about Obito kept haunting him. _"IT WILL ONLY POSTPONE HIS DEATH DAMN IT!" _Kakashi could hear Obito in his head all the time, repeating that sentence over and over again. _"You can't save him…" _

Kakashi paused his walking as he saw his own reflection in the glass of a store, with Obito standing right behind him. Kakashi saw Obito's lips moving, but there was no sound. Still, Kakashi exactly knew what he was saying. _"You can't…really…" _

Kakashi blinked a couple times only to find himself staring to his own reflection and not Obito's reflection. He sighed as he walked away from the glass. _'What if…Obito's right…' _Kakashi thought sadly. He was so deep in thoughts; he didn't notice a small kid, standing right in front of him. Kakashi bumped into the kid as they both fell to the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry, are you all right?" Kakashi helped the kid up as he stood up as well. "Yes. You should listen to your friend." The kid whispered as he looked at Kakashi sternly. "Wha.." Kakashi stammered as the kid ran away to play happily with his friends. Kakashi stared at the kid with unbelief. _'Did he just said that…or am I going crazy?'_

_

* * *

_Tsunada was checking Sasuke's health once more while Naruto and Reko kept talking about being hokage. Naruto thought it was amazing he finally met a person who was interested in his dream like this.

"But…if you're Hokage…what am I then?" Reko asked as Tsunada smiled at him. "What do you want to be?" Naruto asked. Reko was deep in thought for a couple minutes. "Well…I want to be the same as my father is now…" Reko answered. "ANBU?" Tsunada asked as Reko shook his head. "No…not ANBU…I could see they were making my father unhappy…I just want to be as strong as him." Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke as he grinned softly. "Oi Sasuke, you better watch out for that son of yours! Soon he'll kick your ass!" "Yeah right…" Reko snorted.

Tsunada was done checking up on Sasuke and picked up her stuff. Reko and Naruto stopped talking as they both gave her a questioning look. "And?" Reko asked as Tsunada looked up, a smile upon her lips. "He'll be fine. His body seems to get used to the new blood." Reko smiled back at her as he looked at his father.

Sasuke's eyes were half-open as they continued to stare at the ceiling without blinking. "Ehm…how long…will he be like this?" Reko asked slowly. "Hmmm let's say for two more days. After that he'll able to talk and maybe move a little." Tsunada answered. "Anyway, you guys should let him rest now, okay?" Tsunada turned around and left the room.

Tsunada didn't suspect, when she just left Sasuke's room, Kakashi standing right in front of her. "Eh Tsunada-sama, can I..talk to you for a moment?" He asked as Tsunada blinked in surprise. "Well…sure.."

"Bye father!" Reko called before he left the room to follow Naruto.

"Hey Reko, want some ramen?" Naruto asked happily when they're about to leave the hospital. "Ramen?" Reko repeated slowly. "My father told me it's…nasty.." He continued. "NASTY? WHAT THE…RAMEN'S NASTY! HE'S THE ONE WHO'S.." "Naruto-san.." Reko interrupted as he pointed to their surroundings. Naruto swallowed as he looked at everybody's angry glares. "Ehehehe! Let's go outside! Come!" Naruto laughed nervously as he grabbed Reko and ran outside.

* * *

"Kakashi, don't worry about your dream. If your dream meant something and Obito was right, Sasuke would be in a terrible situation now. If he's having the wrong blood in his body, we'd know that right away...and besides, he doesn't only need Uchiha blood. The blood he's having now is fine." Tsunada explained as she and Kakashi were in her office. "Okay, thank you Tsunada-sama." Kakashi said as he stood up and bowed a little. Tsunada nodded at him as he left.

* * *

Kakashi opened the door of his house that night only to see Reko sleep on the couch. "To tired to walk to your bed huh…" Kakashi grinned softly as he made sure Reko had a blanket. "I should get some sleep to." Kakashi yawned as he scratched the back of his head. 

After a couple minutes Kakashi slowly closed his eyes while lying in bed. "Mmm Obito better

..not….interrupt my…sleep.." Kakashi mumbled as he slowly drifted away into a well deserved sleep. "Why not?" A voice snorted angrily.

Kakashi's eyes flew open as he shot into a sitting position, and yes there he was, the same pitch black eyes. Obito leaned against a wall in the corner of Kakashi's room, looking pissed off.

With a sigh Kakashi fell back on the mattress again. "Obito…great.." He mumbled irritated.

"Kakashi." Obito grumbled. "What." Kakashi groaned back. "Are you afraid I'm right or…are you just VERY stupid?" Kakashi titled his head to glare at his old friend. Obito glared back at him without even blinking. "Why won't you just shut up? You're DEAD okay!" Kakashi spat as Obito frowned and walked up to him. "So WHAT! Then I'm dead! Whatever! Why won't you give me a fucking change damn it! Don't you care about Sasuke at all?" Obito yelled back angrily. "I do care about Sasuke, and he'll be fine because of OUR work and not YOUR'S! JEALOUS?" Obito shook his head. "You're unbelievable." He turned around to walk away when Kakashi spoke, "Go and never come back!" Obito looked straight in Kakashi's eye once more. "Soon you'll beg me to come back Kakashi…remember that.." With that, Obito dissapeard.

Angrily Kakashi turned around to face the wall. "Bastard.."

* * *

**I love writing this story:D**

**Aw man hopefully my ideas won't let me down...I still got some ideas left..but you know...I can't contineu forever...**

** AH well...it will take a while before this story is finished.**

** Hey Ragnarok, how are you doing:D **

**Aw man I'm so stupid with that blood transfusion thing...STUPID..**

** Anyway, thanks (again) for telling me!**

**-Vlissan **


	22. Is Obito right?

* * *

The next morning, Reko was eating breakfast in Kakashi's kitchen. He couldn't help but think about his father. He was so happy he was okay. 

Reko paused his eating when a rather irritated Kakashi stumbled inside. "Good…morning.." Reko said slowly while watching Kakashi trying to get some coffee in a cup. "Why won't this DAMN coffee won't come ou…" "Because it's…empty…" Reko interrupted, holding back a wide grin.

Kakashi threw the can back in a closet. "..Right.." He sighed.

"Is…everything all right?" Reko asked confused as Kakashi threw a plate to the ground. Reko winced at the noise the plate made when it broke into pieces. "DAMN!" Kakashi yelled as he bends through his knees to pick it up. Reko stopped him from doing so. "Let me do it." He spoke softly as Kakashi stood up. "Leave it Reko. I'll do it this afternoon." Reko stood up as well. "…Okay…Ehm Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?" Reko asked. Kakashi smiled at him. "Yeah I'm sorry."

Reko watched how Kakashi sat down, yawning. "You haven't slept have you…" Reko spoke softly while also sitting down. "Nah not really.." Kakashi mumbled. "But you don't to worry, though." He continued. "Oh..okay.."

"We should go to the hospital to check your father, right?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah! But…you don't have to go if you don't want to, really…" Reko said shyly. "Oh? You think I'm visiting Sasuke while I don't want to?" Kakashi teased as Reko shook his head nervously. "N..no! That's not what", "I know. I'm just kidding." Kakashi grinned. "I'd like to see Sasuke…I care a lot about him." Kakashi continued.

"Do you care about him as you care about a student or do you care about him as a family?" Reko suddenly asked, surprising Kakashi. "Err..well…family…I guess." Kakashi didn't knew why, but he couldn't tell Reko that he loved Sasuke like he would his own son.

Reko smiled. "You should tell him too!" Reko said happily. "Tell him?" Kakashi asked as he saw in his mind how Sasuke would react;

"_Sasuke…I see you as my son…" Kakashi sighed defeated while Reko jumped up and down happily as Sasuke flinched. "A…a…son?" Kakashi nodded. "Yes! I see you as my son!" Sasuke shifted uncomfortable in his chair. "W..why?" Kakashi thought for a while. "We have a lot in common…you know…sharingan and that kind of stuff…I'm just wondering, do you think it's…okay?" Sasuke's eyes are wide. "O..okay? Ehm…well…NO. Come on Reko, let this weird man alone."_

"Ehehehee I don't think that's a good idea, Reko." Kakashi finally said. "Why not?" Reko asked being a little disappointed. "I..I just don't know how he would react to that." Reko blinked confused. "Well…Kakashi-sensei, my father is missing his family a lot and I think he'll feel a lot better if he knows that there's someone who cares about him as a family…seriously." Reko looked down. Kakashi stood up and placed a hand on Reko's shoulder. "I'll think about it, I promise. Shall we go?" Reko nodded happily and stood up as well.

* * *

"Hmm…That's odd.." Tsunada mumbled confused as she checked Sasuke's health. 

After the pulse she studied Sasuke's chest closely. She placed one shaky hand on his chest, only to feel almost every single rib that is in a human body. Her eyes widened as she looked at his thin face. Blood slowly made its way out of his closed mouth. His lips were light bleu and his eyes shut tightly. "SHIT!" Tsunada cursed as she ran out of the room. "NURSES?" She screamed through the hallway.

Tsunada hurried back inside only to find Sasuke shaking heavily. "Oh my god!" Tsunada tried her best to see what was wrong but there was nothing she could find so fast. "NURSES! HURRY DAMN IT!" Tsunada yelled as ten nurses hurried over. "OH MY GOD!" They ran towards Sasuke immidialty. "Tsunada-sama! He's not breathing properly!" One of the nurses said panicking. "Give him a mask!" Tsunada yelled as she studied every single tube as fast as possible. "But…he's already having one…" the nurse spoke softly as Tsunada winced and looked up. "W..what!"

* * *

"What do you mean, we can't go in?" Kakashi asked confused when a nurse blocked their path inside Konoha's hospital. "I'm sorry, I don't know the details yet. Please sit down, I'll tell you if I know something." The nurse was about to leave but Reko grabbed her hand to make her stop. "Is…is there something wrong?" He asked, tears in his eyes. The nurse stared at Reko with pity. "I..I'm not sure…" Reko slowly took a step back, his eyes wide, just like Kakashi's. Kakashi shook his head slowly. "Obito…" He turned around slowly. _'Sasuke is in danger…great danger…"_

_

* * *

_  
**Uh Oh!**

**Sooo Hello again Ragnarok! I'm fine, thank you!**

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister, Thanks a lot! And I agree with you; Reko is kawaii indeed!**

**Animuralz, Thank you very much for your nice review! About the story you couldn't find, I didn't wrote a story with that title. My other two stories are, "The rain after Storm" and "Goodnight dream, Goodmorning Nightmare!",I think that's not what you're searching for right?**

**(I think those are not very good stories, though)**

**I hope you can find the story you're searching for!**

**See you all soon! (I'm sorry this chapter was too short!)**

**-Vlissan**

**

* * *

**


	23. thank you

Hours passed slowly as Kakashi and Reko sat outside the hospital on a stone bench. It was getting dark already.

Reko cried the whole day; he couldn't even see straight anymore. Kakashi stared into the distance, refreshing his memories about his dreams with Obito.

Tsunada slowly walked up to them. She paused her walking as Reko looked at her. "He's dead…isn't he…" He sobbed as Kakashi turned his head to look at Tsunada too. "N..no…" Tsunada spoke softly. Reko looked away, he wasn't happy though. "He is dying then…isn't he…" Tsunada looked down, strands of hair hiding her face. Reko didn't expected her to answer though. Something told him he was right now.

Kakashi sighed softly while Reko started shaking. "Can we…see him?" Kakashi asked sadly. "No, I'm sorry…we're still trying to help him…but you two can sleep in the hospital for tonight if you want…" Tsunada answered. Kakashi nodded and looked at Reko. "Do you want that Reko?" He asked as Reko rubbed in his eyes. "Yes, please."

Tsunada brought Reko and Kakashi to their room. Reko wanted to share a room with Kakashi because right now, he didn't wanted to be alone.

Kakashi lay down in his bed and turned to see Reko, who was sitting on his bed, playing with his blanket. Kakashi stared at the boy for five minutes and then asked, "Aren't you going to sleep?" Reko titled his head to look at his sensei but looked back at his blanket again. "Can you?" He almost whispered without looking up. Kakashi sighed and sat up as well. "I'm going to try it…It's better if we're full of energy tomorrow. The only thing we can do is wait and see what happens…." Reko nodded slowly as he lay down. "I'll try to sleep too." Kakashi smiled sadly and lay down again as Reko closed his eyes slowly. "Goodnight sensei." He spoke. "Goodnight." Kakashi answered as he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

Kakashi found himself on a somewhat weird place that night. "A…a grave…yard?" Kakashi mumbled as he looked around confused. _'I know where this is going…' _

Slowly Kakashi walked on a path passing a lot of gravestones. There was no one to be seen on this silent graveyard. Not even a bird of fly. The only thing you could hear where the trees, dancing with the wind sadly, and Kakashi's soft footsteps on the small stones laying on the path he was walking. The sky was dark bleu, like it was evening. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either.

Kakashi paused his walking when he heard it. The sound he was waiting for, sobbing.

He stepped on grass to walk towards the sound.

He couldn't help but feel shocked when he saw it. Sakura, Naruto and Reko crying so hard….Can you call that even "crying"? It was much worse that simply crying.

Kakashi couldn't see what name was written on the gravestone that made them so sad, but…it wasn't hard to guess. Still, Kakashi's body refused to stand there, knowing what the name was and walk away again. Kakashi's body continued walking on his own, Kakashi's mind following.

There it was…Uchiha Sasuke, written in beautiful curled symbols.

Naruto looked behind him, glaring at the shaking form of Kakashi. "Kakashi." Naruto managed to say. "Why?" He sobbed, making Sakura and Reko both turn around as well. "Why didn't you listened to him!" Naruto stood up angrily, Kakashi backing away a little. "YOU LET HIM DIE DAMN IT!" Naruto screeched. Kakashi couldn't help but feel…scared right now.

Reko stood up slowly as well, his head down. Kakashi watched the boy walking up to him. "You…" Reko said as he slowly looked up. Kakashi sank to the ground, shaking heavily. Two Mangekyou sharingan eyes glared at him, without regret, without fear.

"I…I trusted you!"

* * *

In bed, Kakashi shot into a sitting position, breathing heavily. It took a while before he knew it was a nightmare and not reality. As silent as possible he got out his bed, trying not to wake Reko, who was finally asleep. 

Kakashi walked towards the window and opened it to enjoy the nice wind. "Obito…I'm…" Kakashi stared at the sky for a moment. "I…I'm so sorry." Kakashi rested his head on his shaky hands. "I've been stupid for not listening to you….I just…I couldn't believe what you're saying…" Kakashi spoke softly. "Why did you took the risk?" A voice asked sadly, making Kakashi turn around immidialty. Obito was leaning against a wall again, his arms crossed. "Obito!"

"You're more than stupid, Kakashi." Obito hissed. Kakashi looked away. "Is it…too late?" Obito closed his eyes. "No, not yet…But, if we had done this earlier, Sasuke was in less trouble…Do you even realize how much pain he was having the last few days? It al seemed like he was doing better with the day…but it became worse each day…He knew, but you didn't…and he couldn't tell you or ask for help…Sasuke was helpless." Kakashi looked at the ground. "That's…not what I…Oh my god..." Kakashi sunk to the floor with clenched fists. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "Don't tell me. Tell Sasuke when he'll beat you to hell for your stupid ideas." Kakashi looked up surprised when Obito started to laugh. Kakashi smiled sadly. "I'd like to see him able to do that without lying in a hospital bed." Kakashi said.

"Well…Kakashi, let's do this." Obito said as Kakashi stood up. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to do some kind of blood transfusion, again. This time, he'll get the right blood." Obito explained as Kakashi blinked confused. "Are you going to.." "Nope." Obito interrupted. "My blood isn't good either."

Suddenly two people appeared in the room. "But they do." Obito said, pointing to the two people. One was a man, with dark brown hair and a stern expression. The other was a woman with long black hair and black eyes, looking quit nervous. "N…no..way.." Kakashi stepped back. "Are they…Sasuke's parents?" Kakashi asked as his eyes widened. "Yeah. They have the right blood and are able to give everything…and they want to help him." Obito explained.

Kakashi kept staring at them. "But…they're dead!" Sasuke's mother stepped forward. "That's why we're able to give all our blood…It won't matter…Kakashi-san, I'm so glad you're willing to help us…Sasuke deserves a good life…a happy and healthy one." The woman looked at Reko. "And he does too…I wish I could now him better." Kakashi turned around to look at Reko as well. He didn't noticed Sasuke's father standing right next to him. Kakashi winced when the man placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please Kakashi, take care of them for us." His dark voice spoke. "…I will." Kakashi said.

Soon they're in Sasuke's room. His mother started to cry at the awful sight. Sasuke almost wasn't human anymore. His skin was paler than pale by now and his veins almost tore his skin apart. "Kakashi. It seems we don't have time to waste. I want you to let him sit up straight, his back facing us. We need your help, because we can't touch anything. We're some kind of ghosts, remember?" Obito explained.

Kakashi carefully lifted Sasuke and supported him as he sat up straight. Kakashi could feel every bone, rib, vein and tube in the man's body and it made him feel more guilty. "Sasuke. I'm so sorry.." Kakashi whispered in his ear.

Sasuke's parents did both some hand seals and placed their hands on Sasuke's bare and skinny back. They both had their eyes shut as blood flowed right through their skin, directly disappearing in Sasuke's back. After a couple minutes Sasuke started to groan, which surprised Kakashi.

Some more minutes later, Sasuke's parents were done. They stepped back slowly to let Kakashi lay their son down again. "Their blood replaced the other blood he was having. He'll be all right now." Obito explained.

"That's great!" Kakashi said relieved.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but we have to go now." Obito said. "Ah…I understand…" Kakashi smiled at them and bowed. "Thank you." Obito nodded. "Thank you too."

Sasuke's mother kissed Sasuke on his forehead while his father turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi, it was nice to meet you. Goodbye." Kakashi bowed at him. "It was my pleasure, sir."

Obito waved as they slowly disappeared. "Bye Kakashi." Kakashi smiled at them and looked down. He expected to see Sasuke lying in bed, but he saw Reko. "In my own room again huh.." He whispered softly.

Smiling he got back in his own bed.

'_Thank you Obito. Thank you."_

_

* * *

_

**VLISSAN IS BACK...YAAAAAY**

** XD**

** (Just forget that, I always wanted to do that. haha)  
**

**Aaaaaaaaaanyway, it seems Obito is right! Yay!**

**Hey (again) ragnarok! Aaaaw, poor you. No one updated? That sucks.**

**And, Screwed Fortune Cookie ( hahahaha I love your name by the way) I'm glad you liked it. Thank you!**

**Let's seeee when can I write the next chapter….hmmmm…soon.**

**Thank you for reading so far!**

**-vlissan**


	24. Waking up

* * *

It was morning in Konoha and people who were up already looked around amazed. It was snowing, that's the first time in the last two years. It was still early in the morning so there were no children on the streets, although…one did. 

Reko stood outside in the snow. He woke up early and decided to let Kakashi asleep.

He wanted to enjoy the weather because he loved snow, but right now, it made him feel sadder. Reko slowly looked up. The snow made him feel like flying. He wondered why it seemed like the snow all came from one direction, while it doesn't.

He wanted to see his father this morning, but they didn't let him near him.

Reko's eyes were hurting him. All he wanted was crying, once more. Slowly he sat down in the snow, his tears winning the contest. He cried silently to make sure no one noticed.

Naruto found Reko crying after fifteen minutes. "Hey…are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly while sitting down next to the sad boy. "Naruto-san…" Reko looked up at him, his eyes so watery; Naruto could see his own reflection with easy. "I…I really can't live without my father…" Naruto wrapped an arm around Reko, not knowing what to say. Reko couldn't say much more either. Sobbing he hid his face in Naruto's jacket.

Kakashi walked through the hospital hallway, trying to find Reko. Tsunada was done working on one of her patients in a room as she saw him walking by. "Kakashi?" Tsunada asked as she ran up to him.

"Can you follow me for a sec?" She asked. "Hm? Sure." Slowly they walked away while Tsunada explained, "Kakashi, it's about Sasuke…it's…weird..but…ehm…Sasuke woke up this morning and he was doing better than yesterday…" Kakashi's eyes widened. "He woke up?" he almost yelled while Tsunada nodded. "Yes, but he's having a lot of pain, so he's not happy at the moment."

Tsunada paused before she continued, "Kakashi…there's Uchiha blood in his body. A lot of Uchiha blood! It's so weird…I don't get it.." Kakashi winced. _'So it really happened then…that's great!'_

"It seemed that the blood you, Reko, Sakura and Naruto gave him…wasn't good at all…It's all my fault he's in a lot of pain right now." Tsunada said while shivering. "I feel so…bad.." She continued while tears welled up in her eyes.

Kakashi sadly looked down. "It's my fault too…" Kakashi whispered. Slowly they approached Sasuke's room, hearing the sound of a screaming man.

They could see him, struggling on a bed, through a huge glass.

Sasuke was awake indeed; he tried to kick the nurses away who held him down tightly. It seemed the nurses wanted him to calm down because he was hurting himself, but Sasuke couldn't do that. Sasuke suddenly gasped for air and choked. Kakashi saw how the nurses tightened their grip. One of the nurses gently helped him breath properly again.

"Look at him…" Tsunada spoke sadly, her voice shaking a little. "Why is he so upset?" Kakashi asked as he placed one shaky hand on the glass. "Pain. It's all because of that damn pain… If he had the right blood earlier, he only would have the pain of the wounds that witch gave him, but right now, he's having pain of the blood transfusion too. And it's….it's so painful…" Tsunada explained. "I wish I was the one laying there." She continued softly. Kakashi shut his eyes tightly. "Don't say that.." _'I'm the one who should say that..' _

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore seeing Sasuke suffer so badly, so he opened the door of the room, only to hear the nurses shouting at Sasuke, while he kept screaming. "HEY!" Kakashi yelled as he ran up to them. Kakashi could see one of Sasuke's hands reaching his right leg, but a nurse held it. _'That leg must hurt him…'_

Kakashi bend his knees and strode Sasuke's hair carefully. "Sasuke…stop screaming…" Sasuke opened one eye a little to look at him. _'He's……crying?' _Kakashi thought sadly while Sasuke tried to stop screaming but couldn't.

Kakashi turned to see the nurses. "Is there nothing we can give him to lower the pain?" He asked as one sad looking nurse nodded slowly. "We just gave it to him, it takes a while before it's working…" Kakashi gritted his teeth as he felt how Sasuke's head started to relax slowly. _'This is awful…Sasuke's having too much pain like this…' _Kakashi thought sadly.

The nurses released their grip on Sasuke when he totally relaxed. His screaming stopped as well, but he made gasping and rasping sounds instead and Kakashi could see he had trouble to get some air. A nurse immidialty placed an oxygen mask on his face and Sasuke's muscles were shaking from exhaustion.

Three nurses checked Sasuke's health a couple times before they all left. "Kakashi-san, there's a red button over here if there're problems. We'll be here in sec if that's the case, okay?" One of the nurses said. "Okay…thanks a lot…" The nurse bowed and left.

Kakashi watched how, outside the room, the nurses, some of them crying, left with Tsunada.

Kakashi studied Sasuke. It looked like the medication paralyzed him, but didn't let him sleep.

Sasuke's eyes were shut tightly, tears escaping slowly. Although he had a mask, he still gasped for air.

When Sasuke noticed he was crying he turned his head to look away from Kakashi.

"Don't worry Sasuke…you can cry.." Kakashi spoke softly as he picked up Sasuke's shaking hand, carefully not to touch the implanted tubes. "You're going to be all right…" Sasuke made a sad moan as reply. "Sasuke…I'm so sorry…I've been so stupid." Kakashi whispered softly.

This was the first time Kakashi saw someone in so much pain and it made him a little scared. He watched how Sasuke's chest moved up and down pretty fast, his voice making small groaning sounds. "You're still in pain aren't you?" Kakashi almost whispered.

After ten minutes Tsunada knocked on the door softly and came in. "How is he?" She asked worriedly as she walked up to them. "He just fell asleep…from exhaustion, I think." Kakashi whispered sadly. "He needs…Reko…" Tsunada whispered back. "But I think Reko can't see his father like this. His skin is improved with yesterday, but he still looks very bad." She continued softly. "I agree with you…Reko will feel worse if he sees him like this." Kakashi said.

"Let's talk with him." Tsunada whispered as she and Kakashi stood up. "Sleep well Sasuke…" Kakashi said as he looked at him one more time before he left.

Naruto got a snowball against his head as he was making some snowballs for himself. "Why you…" He grinned as he turned around and threw his own towards Reko, who dodged them. "Wow…you're good.." Naruto stammered. Reko grinned and looked up, making Naruto jump a little. "Sharingan? That's not fair!" Naruto pouted as Reko laughed.

Reko stopped laughing when Kakashi and Tsunada walked up to him. Naruto walked towards Reko as well. "Do you know how my father is?" Reko asked nervously. "Yeah. He's doing better than the last couple days. He even woke up this morning. Still, he's having pain." Tsunada explained. She didn't wanted to tell Reko exactly in how much pain his father was, that would only scare him. "That's…great.." Reko sighed relieved. "When can I see him?" Tsunada thought for a while. She didn't wanted Reko to see him in this state. "Not today, I'm sorry." She said as Reko looked disappointed. "Tomorrow?" He asked.

"Maybe tomorrow." Tsunada said while smiling.

* * *

**I really need to write longer chapters…but I can't "Boohoo!"**

**Anyway, let's answer the reviews again! Seriously everyone, I LOVE reviews. Every time I get one, I'm jumping up and down from excitement. Hahaha**

**So don't hold back and review! (only if you feel like it of course, I'm not forcing you)**

**Priestess Kurumi Inu's sister, I hope so too…and I'm the author of this fic, so it'll be okay, right?**

**Mizuki Hikari, don't die please! **

**Well guys, see you all next time!**

**-Vlissan**

**

* * *

**


	25. Frozen

**

* * *

wow chapter 25 already..**

* * *

Snow still trickled down the next beautiful morning in Konoha.

Reko and Kakashi were eating breakfast in a restaurant nearby the hospital. Both Reko and Kakashi slept well this night. They were waiting for Sakura who would check up on Sasuke, so Reko was a little nervous. He wanted to see his father so badly, but Kakashi couldn't say anything about it.

Good for them, Sakura strode in pretty fast. "Good morning!" she greeted as she sat down next to Reko. "Good morning Sakura- san…How's..he?" Reko asked softly. "He's okay. Most of the time he's sleeping." Sakura said happily as she ordered some breakfast as well.

"Can I see him today?" Reko wasn't really asking this, it was more like begging. Sakura ruffled his hair. "I'm sure you can." Kakashi gave her a nervous glare and Sakura returned a 'don't worry' glare back so Kakashi nodded.

* * *

"Reko, you have to keep in mind, your father looks a little different than normal." Sakura carefully explained as they walked towards the hospital. "Okay." Reko said happily as he ran forward to enjoy the snow, leaving Kakashi and Sakura behind. 

"Is it really okay to let Reko see him?" Kakashi asked. "Well, Sasuke-kun looks the same as yesterday, but we can't separate those two…really….Sasuke-kun needs Reko, I can see that on how he's acting, even if he's asleep…and, Reko needs his father too. They'll be both a lot happier if they can see each other." Kakashi nodded understandable. "But I'm afraid Reko will freak out if he sees Sasuke like this…don't you think?" He asked as Sakura shrugged. "I think Reko can live with it."

"The snow is beautiful isn't it?" Sakura asked when Reko walked next to them again. "Yeah!" Reko said happily. Kakashi smiled at him. _'He's so happy he can finally see his father..He has been so patient, he deserves it now.'_

_

* * *

_Soon they entered the hospital, directly heading for the intensive care section.

When they reached the big window of Sasuke's room, they were a little surprised to find an empty hospital bed in the room, two nurses putting new sheets on it.

Kakashi knocked on the door and came inside. "Excuse me, where can we find Sasuke?" He asked. "Sasuke-san is getting washed up right now. You can see him when he's back; just wait in the hallway." One of the nurses explained gently. "Alright. Thank you!" Kakashi closed the door and sat down on the bench. "We have to wait here; Sasuke's getting washed." He explained. "Ow…that does properly hurt him, doesn't it?" Reko asked worriedly as he sat down as well. "Don't worry; they'll make sure they hurt him as less as possible." Sakura said, giving him a warm smile. "I hope so." Reko whispered.

After twenty long minutes of waiting, they heard footsteps.

Kakashi, Sakura and Reko jumped up when Tsunada and a couple nurses came their way with Sasuke on a riding hospital bed.

Reko hurried over to his father and carefully lifted one of his hands as he walked with them. Of course, he was shocked by how his father looked, but he just ignored that and knew his father needed every help he could get.

Sasuke was awake, but it was clear there were some heavy medications in his body, because he looked very tired and weak. Kakashi could see how Sasuke rolled his head a little to look at Reko, who began to cry.

The nurses lay Sasuke back on his own bed carefully when they were back in his room again. "Kakashi and Reko, I'm sorry, but please wait outside for a while. We need to bandage the wounds again. Sakura, can you help us with that for a sec?" Sakura nodded as Kakashi and Reko left silently. Tsunada closed the curtains and turned back to Sakura.

"We need to implant all those tubes again; I'd appreciate your help with that." Tsunada explained. "Sure! No problem." Sakura said as she sat down next to Sasuke's bed and carefully implanted the tubes back. Sometimes she stroke his hair if he was in pain.

Kakashi rubbed Reko's back. "Calm down, Reko…" He spoke silently. "Kakashi-sensei…" Kakashi came a little closer. "What's the matter?" he asked softly. "My father…he…he was scared… Really…really scared…" Reko sobbed as he hid his face in his hands.

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked sadly. "I saw it. In his eyes. He looked at me and it was like he screamed for help…he was so scared, Kakashi-sensei…" Reko rubbed his eyes as Kakashi pulled him a little closer. "Shhh it'll be all okay…" Kakashi whispered softly when Reko started to cry again. _'Why didn't I listened to Obito…' _

After a couple minutes Sakura opened the door, making Kakashi and Reko stand up immidialty. "Come on in." Sakura said while smiling.

Reko slowly entered the room, wincing at the small groan his father made. The nurses left and Tsunada placed a hand on Reko's shoulder before leaving too. "Reko, don't worry." Tsunada bend forward as she continued, this time whispering, "As long as you care about him, he'll be okay…" Tsunada smiled at him and left the room.

Reko slowly walked up to his father while Kakashi and Sakura left the room to give them some privacy. "Will Reko be okay?" Kakashi whispered worriedly. "I think he'll be fine." Sakura whispered as she closed the door.

Reko sat down on a chair standing next to Sasuke's bed. Sasuke had his eyes closed and he was groaning a little. Reko picked up his father's hand. "Dad?" He whispered sadly, making Sasuke open his eyes a little and look at him. Reko didn't know what to say so he just stared into his father's eyes.

After a couple minutes Reko couldn't take it anymore and started crying. He closed his eyes as tears streamed down, but looked up shocked when he felt his father's weak hand wiping his tears away. "Dad…don't move.." Reko sobbed as he carefully lowered his father's hand. Sasuke did as he was told and just kept staring at his son instead.

"I miss you…" Reko whispered as he wiped strands of hair from his father's face.

Reko looked away sadly. "It's all my fault…I'm the worst son ever…." Sasuke's expression became very sad as tears welled up in his eyes. He wanted to say 'no' but he couldn't really talk yet so there was a strangled groan that looked a little like it. It seemed like that was enough for Reko to understand. "Please dad, don't cry…I can't stand it when you're crying…" Reko hugged his father carefully.

After almost an hour, Kakashi and Sakura came in. "Is everything okay?" Sakura asked softly as she wiped away the tears on Reko's cheek. "Yeah…but he isn't…" Reko sobbed as Sakura looked at his father.

Sasuke had his eyes shut tightly and it seemed the pain was coming back slowly. "If it is his leg that's hurting him, he needs some stronger medicine. Forgive me Sasuke, but I've got to check that first before I give you something to lower the pain." Sakura said sternly as she carefully removed the blanket that hided his legs. "W…wait! What are you going to do?" Reko asked nervously when he saw that his father knew what was coming and looked quit depressed. "I need to check this." Sakura answered softly as she carefully reached for the leg.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Sasuke almost threw himself of the bed when Sakura touched it. Kakashi was right on time to support Sasuke, who was shaking heavily and gasping for air.

Kakashi carefully laid him back on the bed properly. Reko just stood there, his eyes wide. He watched how Sakura picked up a huge needle and injected it in Sasuke's upper arm, making him groan sadly.

Sakura was done now, but Reko still looked frozen. "Reko…it's okay…" She said softly. Reko's wide eyes didn't left his father's face for a second, which showed he still was in pain badly. "It's not…okay.." Reko stammered as he stumbled back to the bed again. "Daddy?" his voice was shaking. Sasuke still had the same expression. "Dad…you've got to fight this!"

Kakashi placed a hand on Reko's shoulder. "Let him rest now." He spoke softly. Reko stayed silent for five minutes while stroking his father's check. Reko then sniffed sadly and bend forward to kiss his father's forehead. "You'll be okay." Reko whispered before he stood up again and left with Kakashi and Sakura.

* * *

Reko stared out of the window at Kakashi's home. They decided not to stay in the hospital anymore. It was such a depression atmosphere. 

Reko watched how some children on the street played with snow. Reko sighed and walked away from the window, only to stand right in front of Kakashi. "Are you okay?" He asked while Reko nodded and walked towards the kitchen to drink some water. Kakashi gave him a worried look and sat down at the kitchen table.

"It's almost Christmas…" Reko whispered softly without turning around. "I know." Kakashi replied. "I want dad to celebrate it with us…" Reko paused when Kakashi stayed silent. "Can he?" Reko asked as he turned around, facing Kakashi. "He's having nine days to get well enough to do that…I think that's enough, don't you?" Reko shrugged. "I hope so."

* * *

**Yo!**

**Ragnarok, no problem! Obsessions are good!**

**By the way, are you from Portugal?**

**Priestess kurumi inu's siter and Mizuki hikari, thanks!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I'd love some reviews again!**

**Oh and one (kinda weird) question…**

**How's my english?**

**-Vlissan **


	26. The wounds inside and outside

**

* * *

Ooow Ragnarok, that's a good question…**

**How do you pronounce Reko's name….err…**

**Well, you can say it a bit American style, like, Rwecow (hahaha XD )**

**Or Japanese style, lile, Lekkoh (HAHAHAH)**

**Anyways, I say it more the ehm… dutch/English way, (because I am from the Netherlands, that's why)**

**Something like, Reko **

…………**T.T**

**GOOD! GOOD! GOODGOODGOOD! XD XD**

**Let's just say it the way you want to say, okay?**

**

* * *

**Reko stood in front of the mirror the next morning. He just stared at his own reflection for a couple minutes and sighed sadly. "Eight days left…" He started brushing his messy hair slowly.

"Eight days…that's only one week and one day…192 hours…" Reko paused a couple minutes to think, "That's…11550…no, 11510 minutes…" Reko was deep in thoughts again but winced when a voice said, "It's 11520 minutes." Reko turned around, only to find Kakashi standing in the doorway. "a..ah." Reko said sheepishly while Kakashi entered his room and sat down on Reko's bed.

"Reko…" He started while Reko continued brushing his hair. "Mm?" He asked. "Are you okay?" Reko laid his brush away and turned around. "Yeah. Are you?" Kakashi smiled at him. He'd expected Reko would lie about his feelings just like his father, but Kakashi could see he was speaking the truth. "Me too." Kakashi finally said.

Reko sat down on his bed as well. "It's just weird…everything is weird…I still have no idea what happened with my father when I was born and stuff…it's just…" Reko paused and looked at the ground as he continued, "My father is not only physical damaged, he's mentally damaged too…" Kakashi had a very serious expression as he folded his arms. "Is he?" Reko nodded sadly. "I want to help him…I just don't know how.."

"You're helping him. Being there is enough for him." Kakashi spoke as Reko's eyes widened. "R..really?" Kakashi nodded at him.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ceiling again. He was getting sick of that damn white ceiling. But, if he looked to the side, a white wall was waiting for him, and that's something he also hated. 

At least the ceiling had a lamp. The walls didn't.

Sasuke sighed irritated but flinched at the pain that shot through his head. _'What! Can't I even sigh anymore!'_ Sasuke cursed under his breath. His back was hurting like hell. He couldn't change position whatsoever.

Sakura just gave him a "nice" injection to paralyze his mind for heaving no more pain, but his back still was hurting.

* * *

And it still hurt 15 minutes later.

* * *

Heavily irritated, Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to think about something else than white or pain. 

Surprised Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard the door. _'Properly Sakura with one of her needles…'_ Sasuke thought disappointed as he was about to close his eyes again.

"Father?"a voice carefully asked.

'_No needles! No Sakura!' _

Sasuke opened his eyes again only to stare in the eyes of his own son.

"Father, we'll get through this together." Reko seemed serious as he sat down on a chair. "We'll make sure you're okay with Christmas." Sasuke blinked in surprise. "YEP! We really are!" Reko said seriously.

Reko felt like passing out when his father gave him a weak but warm smile.

* * *

Kakashi walked through the streets of Konoha, his nose in the newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise that came out today. Giggling and blushing he continued walking, ignoring everyone's nasty looks. 

"Uchiha Sasuke-san? I've got no idea sir, I'm sorry." A woman suddenly said, making Kakashi stop walking. He looked to the right and saw a tall man, fairly old, with short light brown hair, black pants and a brown shirt talking to a lady. "Alright…thanks anyway." The man turned around and saw Kakashi, who walked up to him.

"What do want from Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "Uh..ehm..I'm a friend..and I..err wanted to..visit him.." The man seemed to get pretty nervous of Kakashi's glare. "You're a friend?" Kakashi repeated. "Y..yes sir. Do you know where I can find him?" the man asked.

"You're not from here, are you?" Kakashi asked. "Ehm no…I'm from the rain country….sir.." The man spoke softly. "Call me Kakashi. You're from the rain country? Where's your headband?" Kakashi asked as the man looked around nervously. "Err Kakashi-san, I am not a ninja.."

'_I never knew Sasuke would have friends that aren't ninja's…ah well…' _Kakashi thought, smirking a little.

"K..kakashi? Where can I find him?" Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh he's in the hospital." Kakashi answered. "Hospital? Is he okay?" Kakashi was deep in thoughts for a while. "No." The man's eyes widened in shock. "What happened?" the man asked confused. "Why don't you come with me? I'll explain later." Kakashi suggested, noticing that the people on the street wanted to know the same thing as the man. "Ehm okay."

"My name is Himai Fusu by the way." The man said on their way as Kakashi looked at him. "Fusu, how do you know Sasuke?" He asked.

"Well…A couple years ago, I found him and a baby…Reko…" Kakashi's eye(s) widened in shock. _'He knows Reko…' _ Fusu looked quit sad when he continued, "I found them in the forests nearby the Rain country. It looked like they were dumped. Sasuke-san was in a very bad shape and he had Reko in his arms to protect him. I took them home and took care of them. It took two months for Sasuke to recover a bit. He explained to me what happened to him…..

( Fusu's POV )

* * *

_I and Sasuke-san were sitting on a bench in my small house. I remember Sasuke was tired. Very tired. _

_Sasuke-san sighed. "Orichimaru, you know, that creep from the sound, had me in control for a couple years while I didn't even knew that. Ever since that bastard placed this seal on me, he slowly took over my mind. His goal was to take over my body but he knew I wouldn't let him do that, so he tried to change my mind with a curse seal. I don't exactly remember how I got away from him…I only remember some friends of mine trying to get me back once…but…" I could see Sasuke-san couldn't continue that sentence, "They couldn't?" I asked while he nodded slowly._

"_When I finally could escape, I was pretty wounded and a woman in…Sound… took care……… of……me…" Sasuke-san stopped talking and I didn't understand why he was looking so mad all of a sudden. _

_When I asked more about that woman, it seemed he slowly remembered what happened and almost smacked me in the face for asking._

_I never asked again for the woman again. After a couple days there were some guys hired by someone who spied on Sasuke-san and his son and we didn't felt safe anymore, _

"_Sasuke-san, what's a place where you could be safe?" Sasuke-san looked at me like I was crazy. "There's none." He replied. "You told me you left your village for Orchimaru, what village?" I asked. "Konoha." I was surprised he came out of Konoha. "Then go back to Konoha. I think that's the most safe thing to do." I suggested but he shook his head. "No. They'll not let me go back." He replied. Still, I was sure he had to go there. "It's the most safest place right now…do it for your son."_

_

* * *

_"He then looked at me for a while and did it. The next day he traveled back to Konoha." Fusu explained while Kakashi seemed in deep thoughts for a while. "Those spies were properly hired by that woman you're talking about…and, I know what happened between her and Sasuke." Kakashi explained, making the man stop his walking. "R..really?" Kakashi stopped as well and turned around. "Yes, but I'll explain that to you in my house."

* * *

A couple minutes later, they arrived at Kakashi's house. Kakashi explained Fusu how Sasuke first reacted when someone asked what happened between him and the woman, how Kakashi found out what happened, how Reko killed the witch, but most importantly, how Sasukegot into the hospital. 

Fusu seemed to be a little confused when Kakashi was done talking. "So…Sasuke lost 85 percent of his blood? Replaced by some kind of curse?" Fusu gritted his teeth. "Oh my god…he'll never be alright again…" Fusu said angrily. "Don't say that. The blood problem is fixed…it's just that he needs to get used to it and heal the wounds he's been having."

'_The wounds inside and outside.' _Kakashi silently added.

* * *

**Mizuki Hikari and Priestess kurumi inu's sister,**

**You two are great. Thank you very much! **

**-Vlissan**


	27. Fusu

**

* * *

3500 HITS! 3500 HITS! OMG!**

**

* * *

**It's four o' clock in the morning in the cold but beautiful white Konoha.

Tsunada stumbled through the hospital. "Way too early way too early.." she mumbled as she walked towards the intensive care section.

Yawning she looked through the glass of Sasuke's room, only to find him sleeping peacefully.

Ever Sasuke had the second (and secret) blood transfusion, Tsunada needed to check up on him every morning. Since there were so many patients waiting for her check up, she needed to start early in the morning to do the patients with the most problems first. And, Sasuke was the worst patient in the hospital, so Tsunada needed to check up on him before doing the rest.

Sasuke HATED it. Every day at four o' clock, Tsunada was checking him. He's getting sick of it.

"Good morning!" Tsunada almost yelled as she entered Sasuke's room. Sasuke groaned irritated as he was about to fall asleep again. "You can't fool me, now wake up already." Tsunada mumbled as she collected the stuff she needed, making some noise on purpose. Sasuke hid his face behind the blanket hoping, like every morning, that she would go away.

Tsunada was done collecting the things she needed and she sat down on his bed. "OY!" Sasuke winced as Tsunada pulled the blanket away. Sasuke shivered at the cold that suddenly caught him.

"I know you don't like it, maybe if you heal faster I can check up on you later. So it's up to you." Tsunada said while Sasuke gave her one of his famous death glares. "Ahah so that's how Reko learned that." Tsunada grinned. Sasuke sighed and rolled his head to look away from Tsunada, facing the window.

'_Wait, I sighed without getting a headache and I…I ROLLED MY HEAD?' _Sasuke thought surprised, his eyes widened a little. Tsunada seemed to notice it too. "Well look at that. This is going the good way." She said happily while listening to Sasuke's heartbeat.

* * *

After almost two hours, Tsunada was done checking Sasuke's health. "Sasuke, listen carefully. It seems your body is FINALLY willing to heal. I still don't understand why it didn't before, I mean, you're laying here for a long time now…Anyway, now your body is willing to heal, it means your head, face and arm wounds will heal the fastest. For the other wounds you need to be patient." Tsunada explained while laying the blanket back on Sasuke's cold body. 

"You'll be okay." Tsunada told him before leaving.

Sasuke stared to the window again, seeing how the snowflakes came down slowly. _'I wish I could be outside right now…' _he thought sadly.

* * *

It's seven o' clock and Reko is running through Konoha already. When he was little, his father told him to run some minutes every morning to fresh up and get more speed in a fight. 

It's been a while since Reko did it, but he felt good for doing it again. Reko felt happy. The snow made him happy, the running made him happy; everything made him happy right now.

* * *

Kakashi was eating breakfast with Fusu, who slept on the couch that night. Reko hadn't even noticed Fusu was in the house. "Reko's a great kid isn't he?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah he sure is. He's grown so much…it's unbelievable." Fusu said softly while smiling. 

"Sasuke-san told me he would make sure no one notice he lived in Konoha again….how did you find him?" Fusu asked after a couple minutes of silence. Kakashi grinned. "Well that's a funny story. As a teacher, I was getting a new genin team, with Reko in it. One day Reko heard there was something wrong with his father so he headed home. I was with him, and I'm glad I did that, because Sasuke was attacked in his bedroom. I first didn't even realize it was him, but then I found his necklace with the Uchiha symbol and then, it hit me." Kakashi explained. Fusu smiled at him. "I must say I'm glad somebody takes good care of him. He was afraid that nobody would respect him.."

"Fusu, how long are you staying in Konoha?" Kakashi asked as he stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes. "I came here only to see how Sasuke and Reko were doing. I'm planning to leave tomorrow, is it possible to see them today?" Fusu asked softly. "Yeah I think that's possible."

* * *

Reko stopped running and leaned against a wall to rest. Panting he watched some children having a snowball fight. 

"Hey." A voice suddenly said. Reko winced and looked up only to find a man with a serious expression on his face and a young woman next to him, blushing a little. Reko felt a little intimidated by the man's eyes; they were white…empty…angry…

Reko decided to take a step back. "Don't worry, we're not dangerous.." The blushing woman said to him. The man came a little closer. "Ehm sir? W..what can I do for you?" Reko asked nervously. "Neji, relax a little! You're scaring him!" The woman said as the guy she called Neji stepped back and smirked. "Heh. You're absolutely NOT like your father, kid." He said. Reko blinked confused. "I'm sorry I don't know what you mean…" Reko said softly. "Don't worry. We're Sasuke's old classmates. I'm Tenten and that's Neji." The woman said friendly. "Old classmates?" Reko repeated slowly while Tenten nodded happily. "Your name is Reko, right?" "Yeah."

"So, Reko, how is your father doing? I heard he was in the hospital…" Tenten asked softly. "Well, he's not…really okay.." Reko almost whispered as he looked at the ground sadly. "I'm…I'm sorry.." Tenten said sadly.

"Excuse me, I have to go…" Reko said softly as he turned around and ran away. Neji and Tenten watched him. "Heh. Sasuke was the last person I expected to have a child." Neji smirked. "Yeah it's…amazing.." Tenten said. "He's so cute!" She continued while blushing again. Neji sighed and walked away.

* * *

Reko entered Kakashi's house, he had run enough for today. Slowly he took off his shoes but paused when he heard Kakashi's voice and a…voice he didn't recognized. 

As silent as possible Reko walked towards the door of the living room and pushed it open a little. He could see Kakashi sitting on the couch and a man in a chair. "Yeah it's beautiful…those mountains, I can see them through the window when I'm in the kitchen." The man said happily while Kakashi nodded understandable. "That's great." He said.

They both looked up when Reko entered the living room. "Ehm…Hello." He said while the man jumped up and grabbed Reko's shoulders. "Reko? You've become so huge!" The man said. Reko gave Kakashi a questioning look. "Hahaha Reko, that's Fusu. He helped you and Sasuke when you was a baby. He's in Konoha to see how you and Sasuke are doing." Kakashi explained. "A..ah.." Reko slowly said "Unbelieveble…" The man said while sitting down again.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to see dad. I'll see you later?" Reko asked. Kakashi nodded. "That's fine."

When Reko was gone, Fusu turned to Kakashi. "When can we visit him?" he asked. "We can see him later on the day. We've made a deal with the hospital that only in the afternoon, more people can visit him. Reko can see him the whole day, but when they're going to be more people in the room, it can be too much." Kakashi explained. "Aaah well that's good then."

* * *

Some minutes later, Reko entered the hospital. All the nurses knew him by now so they all greeted him friendly. One nurse even gave him something to eat and drink. "Thank you very much!" Reko said happily. 

When Reko reached his father's bedroom, he placed his drinks and foods on a small table in the hallway before going in.

When he came in, his father opened his eyes slowly to look at him. "Hey dad!" Reko said happily while closing the door behind him. Sasuke gave a small nod as reply. Reko walked over and picked up a chair to sit down next to his father. "Father, you look quit tired…aren't you sleeping well?" Reko asked worriedly while Sasuke groaned softly, looking a little irritated. "Does something hurt when you're trying to sleep?" Reko asked. Sasuke slowly shook his head.

"Nope, I have to check up to him every morning at four o' clock, and he hates it." A voice said, making Reko turn around immidialty. "Tsunada-sama.." Reko didn't even noticed she was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's time for another injection." Tusnada said as she walked over to his bed. "Aw Tsunada-sama does he really needs it?" Reko said. "Well, he doesn't if you want to see him struggling and fighting for the pain, that is." Tsunada said, making Reko wince. "I...I understand…" Reko said softly while grabbing his father's hand.

* * *

Reko stared out of the window. His father has been sleeping for the last two hours. 

Reko found it amazing it has been snowing for a couple days in a row. He heard from classmates it's never snowing in Konoha. By looking at the faces of the people on the street, Reko could tell they were surprised too. A small smile crept upon his face. "Is..it nice?" A weak voice suddenly asked, making Reko wince. He had missed that voice so much.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he turned around slowly, only to find a rather shocked father. "I…" Sasuke stammered with unbelief while Reko slowly walked up to him. "Dad…you.." Reko shot forward and gave his father a hug. "You can talk again!" Reko sobbed in his father's hair. Sasuke smiled surprised. "I..can.." He rasped. Reko sat down on his chair again. "Still, I think it's better if you talk as less as possible." He said. Sasuke totally agreed with him; his throat was burning.

* * *

Later that day, Fusu and Kakashi decided to visit Sasuke. Reko had told them, before they entered Sasuke's room, that Sasuke could talk a little again. 

"Heey Sasuke." Kakashi greeted while ruffling Sasuke's hair, only to get a death glare in return. Sasuke then stared at Fusu, who was staring back. "S..Sasuke-san…it's been a while…" Fusu said. "Yeah.." Sasuke rasped while smiling a little.

Fusu turned to Kakashi and Reko. "Ehm…is it possible to let us alone for a sec?" Fusu carefully asked. "Well…I think that's okay. Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke nodded. "Okay Reko, let's go." Kakashi said as he walked towards the door, Reko following. "You know Reko, you still have to show me the new garden this hospital is getting.." Were Kakashi's last words before closing the door.

Fusu, who first looked a little uncomfortable, seemed confident now. "Sooo…Sasuke." Fusu said while sitting down in a graceful way. "Konoha was the right choice to live in, huh?" He asked. Sasuke frowned a little. _'Something isn't right here…' _

"Hey Sasuke, you want to know how I knew you lay in that forest? By the way, you were some bloody mess hahaha!" Fusu said while playing with the flowers standing next to Sasuke's bed. "You…knew?" Sasuke asked softly, hoping for an answer he couldn't get.

"Yes I knew. You want to know how?" Fusu smirked. _'He looks like a whole different person than that time.' _Sasuke thought, getting angry. "Weeelll…I had a very interesting mission that time…you guess…Nooo wait, let's give you a hint, have you been attacked at night, in your bedroom, while staying in Konoha?" Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "T..that was…" Fusu smirked. "You're good Sasuke. You're soo good."

* * *

**MUHAHAHA XD**

**Thanks Screwed Fortune Cookie! And about Christmas…who knows? Haha**

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister, thank you too! Fusu is weird isn't he…**

**Mizuki Hikari, thank you tooooo! By the way, you're too smart. Hahaha**

**You didn't trust Fusu, did you? Well, good job!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update again.**

**Right now, I'm getting a new bedroom (my brother's), because he got his own house now! Yaaaaay!**

**So that means I'm a little busy at the moment, but I did my best to write an (interesting) and long chapter. Hopefully it is!**

**See ya all soon!**

**-Vlissan

* * *

**


	28. Take me with you

**

* * *

Hehehe sorry about the cliffhanger!**

**I love to be mean in this kind of situations.**

**

* * *

**"Hmmm it looks great indeed." Kakashi said as he and Reko stood outside in the new garden of the hospital. "It became much bigger, hasn't it?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah! It's beautiful!" Reko said happily.

Meanwhile, Sasuke managed to sit up straight to glare furiously at Fusu, who was with his back towards him, looking at a painting on the wall.

"So yeah, it was like this, Sasuke...That time, my master, lady Tera, gave me the weirdest mission ever; Take care of someone I beat to hell, that's what she told me." Fusu chuckled while Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Heh! And now I know everything that happened, because of that nice sensei of your's." Fusu continued as he turned around slowly. "I didn't liked it to hear Tera was killed, Sasuke."

"What you don't know Fusu, is that, " Sasuke activated his sharingan before he continued, " I'm not afraid of you." Fusu frowned angrily. "We'll see about that."

Slowly Kakashi and Reko walked towards the hospital building again, because they decided it was time to go back.

Fusu chuckled. "You're not quit thankful for the man who took care of you and your son for almost three months, Sasuke." He said. "You did it for a damn mission, asshole. By the way, why should I be thankful that you attacked me!" Sasuke hissed angrily. He really didn't wanted to fight, but on the other side, he wanted to beat the guy to hell. Fusu walked closer to him as Sasuke made sure he was ready for every single thing that Fusu could do to him.

In a fraction of a second Sasuke kicked his blankets away, jumped from the bed, because Fusu shot forward. With almost all the energy Sasuke had, he blocked Fusu's fist's aiming for his face. "You asshole…" Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth's. Sasuke felt his legs shaking under the unexpected blow they were suddenly getting, so it became harder and harder to stand up. Sasuke felt like passing out as he looked down, his eyes shut. "I…thought…I COULD TRUST YOU!" While yelling the last few words, Sasuke blew Fusu to the other side of the room, making him crash in a wall. Sasuke didn't waited until the loud crash was heard; he immidialty ran after him to deliver another blow in the man's body. The man shouted in pain but Sasuke kept hitting him. "FUCK" **BOOM **"YOU!" **BOOM**

Kakashi and Reko heard the first loud crash so they immidialty ran towards the noise. They both were shocked when they found out all the noise came out Sasuke's bedroom. "DAMN!" Kakashi cursed as he ran as fast as possible, Reko following him.

Sasuke's door swung open, but to Kakashi's and Reko's surprise, there was no Sasuke in the room. Reko looked at Fusu, his bloody body on the ground, in disgust but changed his expression in a worried look fast after that. "Where's father?" Kakashi was shocked. "What happened here…Fusu…" He stammered while Reko ran away. "FATHER!"

A couple nurses, Tsunada and even some ANBU's reached Sasuke's hospital room. Kakashi slowly turned to face them. "It's awful…" Kakashi almost whispered while Tsunada hurried inside. "Kakashi! Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi blinked. "SASUKE.." He turned around immidialty and ran away as fast as possible.

"FATHER!" Reko yelled, tears running down. He cursed that damn hallways for being so long. "FATHER WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sasuke had run away with the last of his energy and collapsed at the end of the hallway. His eyes were shut all the time and he had the feeling someone was trying to drive him nuts. _'First that problem, then that problem…and…everything is so…WHITE..' _Sasuke grabbed his hair with both hands and made himself small. _'I meet friends who aren't friends…I've been sent to Konoha by the enemy…they knew I was here all the time…' _Sasuke started panting to get some air. _'Who is playing a game with me?'_

Sobbing and stumbling instead of running, Reko finally reached the end of the hallway. He was about to sunk to the floor when his eyes caught the horrible sight of his father. "Fat..her.." Reko sobbed as he ran over and kneeled next to his father.

Reko tried to move Sasuke's arms to show his face, but he couldn't. "Dad..please.." Reko cried, shaking him a little. Sasuke didn't even noticed his son next to him as he mumbled softly, "N..no it's not possible, isn't…" Reko came closer to his face. "Dad, What's not possible?" Still, Sasuke didn't reacted.

"Reko! Is he alright?" Kakashi asked worriedly as he finally reached them. "I..I don't know…he isn't reacting to what I say or do…What's wrong with him?" Reko sobbed as Kakashi kneeled next to him. "Sasuke!" Kakashi said while shaking him a little. Reko shook his head. "It won't help…"

Everything they tried wasn't working; Sasuke didn't heard them, he just stayed in the same position. _'Ever since I live in Konoha, I'm getting wounded…all I see is that damn white walls…that damn.' _"FATHER!" Sasuke winced and released his hair only to feel two arms hugging him. "Dad…say something to me…" Reko sobbed as Sasuke weakly hugged him back. "Take me….with you…." He rasped softly while Reko looked up, eyes wide. "Dad!" Kakashi watched how Sasuke almost fell to the floor again, Reko just in time to support him.

Kakashi titled Sasuke's head, that was down all the time. Sasuke looked confused and a little afraid. "Sasuke, are you hurt badly?" Kakashi asked but there came no reply, just the same expression. "It seems he's in a kind of shock…" Tsunada suddenly spoke as she arrived. Reko shook his head in unbelief. "No way! He just was about to get better…DAMN THAT FUSU!" Reko cried. "Re…ko.." Sasuke groaned, surprising everybody. Reko stopped hugging his father and backed away a little to look at him. Sasuke's head was down again as he was slightly shaking it. "..I…can't.." Sasuke looked up slowly. "I can't…stay…here…"

Tsunada frowned slightly. "Nurses, take Sasuke to a NEW room and look if he's having new or opened wounds and take care of them. Kakashi, I need to speak for you for a second." She said as the nurses lifted Sasuke carefully and Kakashi stood up. One of the nurses placed a hand on Reko's shoulder. "You can stay with your father, if you want." She said friendly. Reko stood up immidialty and left with the nurse while Tsunada and Kakashi entered a small office. "Sit down." Tsunada offered as she sat down as well.

"Sasuke's having mental problems, that's for sure…" Tsunada spoke while resting her head on her hands. "Yeah…Reko told me too a couple days ago…" Tsunada titled her head a little. "Reko? How did he know? Did Sasuke told him?" Kakashi shook his head. "Sasuke will never admit such a thing. Reko said he saw it in his eyes…" He answered.

"Well then, I think it's better for Sasuke…to leave this hospital…" Tsunada spoke softly as Kakashi blinked confused. "L..leave this hospital? You mean…he needs to recover at home?" He asked. "Yes. Don't you think it's better for him?" Tsunada asked carefully. "Of course I think it'll be better, but…how about the treatments he's having here?" Tsunada smiled a little. "Well, if Sasuke recovers at your place, it means you and Reko have to take care of him, and, I'm sure Sakura and Naruto are willing to help too. Of course I'll help too, but I can visit only one time a day." Tsunada explained and Kakashi thought for a while.

"Deal."

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So here's the next chapter! (In case you didn't knew that)**

**Priestess Kurumi Inu's Sister; We're talking about THE Uchiha Sasuke here! Like Sasuke will lose to a bastard like Fusu..HAH! XD Anyway, thanks for your review! D**

**Hahaha, BloodRenevant, I'm sorry but I'm not planning to kill them. XD**

**Screwed Fortune cookie, that's so nice you said that! Thanks a lot!**

**Mizuki Hikari, I really appreciate it that you said that, you too, thanks a lot!**

**Bye bye, see you all soon.**

**-vlissan**


	29. Returning home

**

* * *

AARGH I'm late! And I wrote a short chapter…damn!**

**I'm sorry guys! **

**I couldn't use my computer a couple days because I was getting a new bedroom. **

**(I'm having it now…it's BEAUTIFUL…I'm SO happy with it.)**

**

* * *

**That night, it was the last night for Sasuke to sleep in the hospital, although he didn't even knew that.

Surprisingly, all that happened to Sasuke's body because of his last fight, was a re-opened leg wound and some mental problems. Tsunade didn't understand how Sasuke did it; she expected that he'd be in a way more worse shape.

Tsunade made a deal with Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Reko; they're going to help her check up on Sasuke, so Tsunade can show them how to take care of him. Which means, they all have to rise and shine at four o' clock in the morning!

And for Reko and Kakashi it wasn't a problem, especially now they all slept in the hospital this night.

"Is Naruto still asleep? It's almost time…" Kakashi mumbled, standing in the hospital hallway, as Sakura yawned and shrugged. "I'll.." Another yawn came before she continued, "I'll wake him up…" Slowly she entered Naruto's room and Kakashi scratched the back of his hair. "Naruto really is a sleepyhead." He mumbled.

"NARUUTOOO WAKE UP DAMN IT!" Kakashi could hear Sakura shriek. Soon after that, a tired Naruto and a satisfied Sakura came outside. "Where's Reko?" Naruto mumbled sleepily. "He's already with Sasuke." Kakashi answered.

"We really should get going too, it's almost four o' clock…damn it's early.." Sakura mumbled as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Yeah…and imagine having this EVERY morning like Sasuke…" Kakashi spoke making Sakura and Naruto wince. "That's horrible.." Sakura stammered.

Meanwhile, Reko bit his thumbnails while glancing towards his sleeping father nervously. He hated it to see his father always wearing an oxygen mask at night. Tsunada told him that at night, there's a possibility Sasuke forgets to breath, that's why he needs a mask. Reko sighed sadly as he placed his hands on his lap.

"We're coming in!" Tsunade said loud enough to wake up an irritated Sasuke. He just snorted and turned his back towards her, facing Reko. By seeing his son Sasuke's face cheered up a bit, but that expression disappeared when he knew what they were doing here.

"As you can see I'm getting a little help today." Tsunade explained while Sasuke just stared at the window without reacting. Reko immidialty felt worried when he saw his father's expression. Tsunade kneeled next to Reko, one of her hands on his shoulder. "He'll be alright." She said before standing up again.

* * *

"Good. Let's begin then…" Tsunade decided while opening some closets to pick the stuff she needed. Sakura picked up Sasuke's hand carefully. "Sasuke-kun, you're going home today…" 

Sasuke's eyes widened in unbelief as he slowly rolled on his back, facing her. "I'm serious." Sakura said while Sasuke blinked confused. "And now, Tsunade-sama will explain exactly how we can help you at home. She will visit once a day to check if everything's alright, so you don't have to worry." Kakashi explained. "Ah…" Sasuke rasped while a small smile crept upon his lips. He really seemed happy about the idea of going home.

"Well guys, you need to refresh all the bandages everyday, to begin with. His leg is quit difficult and you also need to be careful with his chest." Tsunade started to explain. She told everyone how to take care of Sasuke properly without hurting him too much and how to make sure he eats and drinks enough.

* * *

After a couple hours Tsunade was done explaining. "As you can see, taking care of Sasuke is harder than you think, but I think you guys can do it. Kakashi, I'll give you some financial support until Sasuke is totally healed, because those medications are pretty expensive." She said while Kakashi bowed thankfully. "Wait.." Sasuke groaned softly while sitting up slowly. "I don't want…to be in…the way." Kakashi sat down on Sasuke's bed. "Sasuke, don't worry about it. We just take you home and we'll make sure you'll be okay very soon." He said while Sasuke looked down. "Thanks." 

There was a knock on the door and an ANBU member strode in. "Forgive me for interrupting, Tsunade-sama, can I talk to you for a second?" Tsunada looked up while Sasuke stared at the cloaked person. "Sure." Tsunada said. She knew the ANBU investigated Fusu's body because there was something odd about it, so she hurried over and left with him.

Sasuke still stared at the door where Tsunade left. "You know him?" Kakashi asked by seeing Sasuke's face. "Yeah. We were getting teamed...up a lot. His name is Kuroi." (Japanese for black) Kuroi was always friendly towards Sasuke, but now, Sasuke didn't know what to think.

"Tsunade-sama, this…this is so hard for me to do…" Kuroi said as he and Tsunade walked through the hallway. "Why is that?" Tsunade asked. "Aoi..I mean..Sasuke…he's my friend..and…" Kuroi stopped walking, Tsunade did the same. "I don't want to call him a murderer…"

Tsunada blinked confused. "A murderer? Because he killed that Fusu guy, you mean?" Kuroi started walking again. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I'm getting confused from this mission. Sasuke's not a killer, it was self defense, right?" Tsunada sighed sadly. "Kuroi, no offence but, maybe you should quit this mission. You're confused indeed. Sasuke killed more people in his life you know..and so did you" Kuroi nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, you're right, but I can't quit this mission."

Later, Tsunade and Kuroi reached Sasuke's old bedroom with Fusu's body in it. "Tsunade-sama, before you take a look, I have to tell you something…Fusu looks awful. His wounds are showing that he was attacked by a…kind of monster.."

Tsunade's eyes grew wide. "A monster? What are you talking about? Sasuke attacked him!" She almost yelled while slamming open the door. It looked like she was frozen for a moment. Her hand, who slammed open the door, was still in the air and her eyes were bigger.

"Sasuke…what the hell are you.." She whispered while taking some steps back slowly. "Kuroi..what happened here.." Kuroi looked down. "I'm sorry, we don't know yet…" Tsunade suddenly turned around and ran away. _'When it just happened, I entered the room. There was no Sasuke, only Fusu's bloody mess…but back then…Fusu's body was…different…How is that possible?'_ Tsunada thought confused.

Tsunade stopped running when she almost reached Sasuke's room. _'Wait Tsunade. Calm down. Sasuke always was stronger when he was angry, in this case, he just was…very angry?' _

When Tsunade totally calmed down again, she entered Sasuke's room. She paused to look at him, him staring back. _'He knows."_ Tsunade thought. _'She knows…'_ Sasuke thought while frowning a little.

"Sasuke, I'll send some nurses to make you ready to go home. I'll visit you guys tonight to see if everything's alright, I'm quit busy at the moment. Good luck, Sasuke." With that, Tsunade left. "What's up with her.." Naruto wondered. "No clue." Sakura said. Reko looked at his father. Sasuke absolutely knew what was up with her. _'Father…what happened?' _

A couple hours Later, Sasuke was ready to leave. Reko forget the whole thing about Tsunade and his father.

* * *

Although Sasuke absolutely didn't wanted it, he had to sit in a wheelchair. Reko decided to push him to make him feel a little satisfied. 

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura walked with them, enjoying the snow that was still coming down.

When Sasuke felt the wind against his skin, he smiled happily. _'That hospital really made me crazy. I'm glad I can leave at last!' _he thought while not noticing his son staring at him. _'It's been a while since he really smiled…'_ Reko thought.

They reached Kakashi's house pretty soon. Slowly Reko and Sasuke entered it, the rest following. Ï'll bring you to bed." Reko said while Sasuke nodded slowly.

Kakashi watched how Reko brought his father to his room and smiled. _'Hopefully everything's going to be alright now. Sasuke, I'll do like your father asked me; I'll take care of you and Reko. Don't worry…'_

_

* * *

_**Here I am again!**

**Thank you for your nice review(s)!**

**Mizuki Hikari, WOOW You're one hell of a fast reviewer! Thanks a lot!**

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister, THANK YOU. No really, it's good you said that. MacDonalds LOL**

**BloodRenevant, Fusu's dead body is for you! "D**

**Ragnarok, Wahahahaha "Grrr beware the Fusu!" hahahaha Indeed, it's not a scary name. And, to answer your (very) good question, **

**Reko is not doing missions at the moment; Kakashi decided to take a break. So, Magis and Divine both don't have missions too.**

**Screwed fortune cookie, thanks a lot! I'm sorry for the late update!**

**Goodbye! **

**-Vlissan**

**

* * *

**


	30. Seven Inch Claws

* * *

A group of five very confused and tired anbu members were standing in the hospital room with Fusu's body…although it couldn't be called a body anymore. 

"This is crazy." Kuroi sighed as he sunk to the floor. The other four anbu members didn't disagree with him.

Kuroi glanced over at the corpse with disgust. "D-a-m-n-i-t." Kuroi took off his mask and threw it to the other side of the room. "This is going nowhere." He grumbled while he went with his hands through his hair, panicking a little.

"I don't understand…we've been investigating his..err…body for the whole night now, and…we still don't know what happened.." An anbu member with a green mask mumbled while sitting down next to Fusu, checking him once more.

"Let's take it easy. First, what _do_ we know?" The green-masked anbu continued while touching some wounds. "He's been attacked by something with claws…deep claws." He leaned back, trying to guess the length of one of those claws with his fingers.

"So they're like…7 inch?" Kuroi asked disbelieving as he looked at the space between his friend's fingers. "Something like that..yeah.." The green-masked anbu answered as he dropped his hand again. "What the fuck? Seven inch!" Another anbu-member spat while turning towards Kuroi. "Hey, this can't be done by that Aoi-guy, right?" Kuroi scratched his cheek without replying.

The green-masked anbu shifted uncomfortably. "Well, if this is the work of Aoi-san, or Sasuke-san…" the anbu rubbed his nose before continuing, "There's something VERY wrong with him…seven inch…Sasuke, what the fuck.."

"So, we know he's been attacked by something with claws…but how do we explain the thing that happened with his body **after **he was attacked?" An orange-masked anbu asked softly. "That's a good question." Kuroi grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

The green-masked anbu leaned closer to the corpse. "What happened anyway…" He mumbled while Kuroi snorted. "He was attacked by..well..Sasuke, I guess, so I checked Fusu's body and saw that Sasuke used some sick kind of attacks on him, but the body didn't looked like the day after that."

"And, how do you explain that?" the green-masked anbu asked, looking up. "How the fuck should I know!" Kuroi spat angrily.

"When Aoi-san had attacked him, there was no sign of wounds made by claws..so..maybe Fusu had been attacked by something else after that?" The orange-masked anbu asked carefully. "Could be…but what?" The green anbu said while tapping his fingernails on the floor impatiently.

An unpleasant silence filled the room. After ten minutes an grey-masked anbu decided to break the silence, "I think, the only thing we can do is ask Sasuke-san what exactly happened.."

The anbu members looked at him.

"Maybe that's a good idea indeed.." The green-masked anbu groaned.

"What the fuck? Yeah right! Let's go to Sasuke's home together, drink some tea and ask, _'Hey Sasuke, how're you doing? Hey, where are your seven inch claws! HUH!'_ OH YEAH! I'M SURE HE'LL ANSWER RIGHT AWAY!" Kuroi yelled sarcastically and furiously.

"OW COME ON KUROI, STOP PRETENDING TO BE STUPID! YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA! WELL?" The green anbu yelled back angrily.

Tsunade hurried inside. "GUYS! Stop yelling, you're in a hospital damn it!" She hissed. The anbu members looked at the ground and another unpleasant silence filled the room, making Tsunade sigh angrily. "You guys really need to..' Tsunade paused as she saw Fusu's body. Her eyes grew bigger with the second that passed. "What the…"

How badly Tsunade wanted to assure herself she wasn't scared, she really really really couldn't. She stepped back slowly. _'Do I have to fear him? Do I have to fear Sasuke?' _

"Tsunade-sama…We're sorry, we can't find out what happened." The green anbu spoke while standing up. Tsunade blinked confused. "Did…did…Sasuke did this?" she stammered. "We don't know yet…but I'll explain everything we know." Kuroi mumbled. "Argh I need coffee.." the green anbu groaned.

* * *

"Good morning Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said happily while shaking him carefully. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. "Sakura..." He mumbled tiredly while rubbing his eyes carefully. 

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked while sitting down on his bed. Sasuke stayed silent for a while as he paused his rubbing. After being deep in thoughts for a couple minutes he answered, "Surprisingly good." Sasuke lowered his hand and sat up straight with help from a blinking Sakura. "Surprisingly good? Well…that's..amazing, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke nodded slowly, his expression curious.

"Are you here to check up on me?" He asked carefully. "Err..well..n..no" Sasuke titled his head. "You're not?" Sakura looked the other way.

"Sasuke-kun, ehm…Tsunade-sama just called.." Sakura blinked when she heard Sasuke cursing softly and turned to face him. Sasuke looked down and silently thanked his black bangs for hiding his face.

"I guess I don't have to explain you what it's all about.." Sakura almost whispered.

"It never was my intention…to go that far…" Sasuke groaned sadly. Sakura stayed silent because she could see he wanted to tell her more.

"First…I just was angry…I was disappointed…and then…" Sasuke clenched his fists. "Sasuke-kun…calm down…It wasn't you who ripped his body open with seven inch claws." When Sasuke didn't react to that, she made a small high sound that could be interpreted as "Right?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked up. Although Sakura expected him to be mad, he looked ashamed. "B..but how…" Sakura stammered.

Sasuke still didn't react to that, making Sakura frown slightly. "You never touched him after you beat him…how did his body managed to change?" Sakura frowned deeper when Sasuke gave her no answer again. "Sasuke-kun! You weren't the one who did that to him! Really!"

It stayed silent for another ten minutes and Sakura wanted to yell at him again, when Sasuke mumbled softly, almost too soft to hear,

"Ever heard of Naibuteki Denka Class twelve?"

(Japanese for 'Internal Charge Class Twelve')

Sakura's eyes widened. "N…Naibuteki Denka? You mean…" Sakura jumped from the bed and pointed a shaky finger towards Sasuke who looked away. "Y..you used Naibuteki Denka on him! SASUKE!"

Sakura wanted to yell and curse more, but couldn't.

Sasuke wanted to run away, but couldn't.

Sakura wanted to stay mad at him, but couldn't.

Sasuke wanted to stop his tears, which came down, but…couldn't.

Sakura dropped her hand sadly. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura bit her lip and continued, "You can use Naibuteki Denka…How?" Sasuke brushed his silent tears away slowly and wanted to answer her, but Sakura spoke first again. "And how…how could you use class twelve for god's sake? I mean…how many classes are there?" This time, Sakura waited for him to answer. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Twelve. There are twelve classes."

"Oh my god."

"…I know."

"…."

"Please…Don't be afraid of me, Sakura."

Sakura looked up surprised when Sasuke said that, because the tone of his voice was…almost scared.

"I'll not….But you, Sasuke-kun…shouldn't be afraid of yourself too, okay?"

As expected, Sasuke didn't answered that. Sakura sighed and folded her arms. "What Fusu did to you was not right. He deserved it." Sasuke didn't looked up.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, I have to go now. Don't worry, okay?" 

"You have to tell her, right?" Sasuke almost whispered. "Yes…I have to tell Tsunade-sama. She's running an investigation…the anbu was pretty…confused.." She answered while Sasuke lay back down. "Won't blame them." He murmured.

"Get some rest now, Sasuke-kun…bye.." Sakura said as she smiled warmly at him before leaving.

* * *

Kakashi blinked when Sakura grabbed her coat, which lay on the couch he was sitting on, very fast. "Is everything alright?" Sakura was almost outside when she replied, "I've got no time now!" With that, she jumped away, heading for Tsunade. Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "My my.." 

Tsunade was more scared then shocked when Sakura told her about the Naibuteki Denka Class Twelve that Sasuke used. "Well…That would be a good explanation if you see his body." Tsunade's voice was shaky as she sat back on the chair she jumped off when Sakura came in with the news.

"That boy..he's too dangerous.." Tsunade groaned, making Sakura wince. "What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade slammed her hand on the table. "Sasuke's too goddamn dangerous. Why is that so hard to understand?" Sakura flinched. "I..I'm sorry Tsunade-sama…"

It stayed silent in the room for a couple minutes. "Tsunade-sama?" Sakura's soft voice carefully asked.

"What is it, Sakura…" Tsunade asked softly. "I only heard of that technique once…what exactly is it?" Tsunada looked up.

"It's a technique so powerful, it's almost impossible to get beaten. That's why I don't understand how Sasuke got into the mess he's in now." She groaned. "Does that mean he's stronger than…you?" Sakura carefully asked.

She absolutely didn't wanted to wound the woman's pride, but she couldn't help but asking.

"Yes. He's absolutely stronger than me, but you can't tell anyone. This village will lose trust in me." Sakura nodded understandable.

Tsunade sighed once more. "I'll give you a book about Naibuteki Denka…" She stood up and walked to the closet near the wall.

After searching for a while, she picked up a dark-brown book and handed it to Sakura who bowed thankfully. "If you open page three, you will see the book explains every single class."

Sakura immidialty opened page three and flipped towards page 189, a page about Naibuteki Denka Class twelve. Sakura scanned the page and started reading out loud when she found the piece she was looking for.

* * *

_Naibuteki Denka Rui Juuni, also called; Internal Charge Class Twelve. _

_The highest class of internal classes._

_This class is the combination of all the other classes and "Charge" or "Denka". If you can see in the other Internal Class explanations, each class holds a main subject;_

_Class 1, Shinpyou (Trust)_

_Class 2, Kan (Look)_

_Class 3, Bachi (Curse)_

_Class 4, Hiroimono (Find)_

_Class 5, Fujo (Help)_

_Class 6, Choudai (Get)_

_Class 7, Choudai Saido (Get twice)_

_Class 8, Choudai Sanban (Get third)_

_Class 9, Teinei (Care)_

_Class 10, Haji (Hold)_

_Class 11, Sou Denka (Suffer Charge)_

_Class 12, Denka (Charge)_

_

* * *

_Sakura paused her reading to look at every class again. "What the hell.." She mumbled softly. _'What does…Get twice and third mean? And what about…Curse? Or…Suffer Charge…' _

"Weird huh." Tsunade mumbled. "Yeah…what exactly do they mean with Internal? Do they mean Internal Damage?" Tsunade sighed sadly. "I think so." Sakura studied the page again. "But, how?" Tsunade rested her head on her hands. "I wish I knew, Sakura. Anyway, take the book home and try to find something." She said while Sakura nodded and stood up, book in her hands. "I'll. Thank you Tsunade-sama."

'_I'll find out what happened and I'll find out… _

_how to...obtain it myself…'_

_

* * *

_**Am I fast or am I fast, huh?**

**I really liked this chapter to write…I think it's the nicest until now…**

**Hey Ragnarok, About the curse seal, yes, Sasuke is still having it. About the changed body…Well…you can see this story as an answer or wait until the next one. :)**

**Thanks again Priestess Kurumi inu's sister! I keep writing TsunadA instead of TsunadE, but I'll do my best.**

**BloodRenevant, thanks! I'll see if I can kill another person for you. **

**Hmmm –is deep in thoughts-**

**ANYWAY, I've got 4000 hits!**

**YAAAAAAAAAYayayayayayayAYYAYAyay**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Review review review review**

…**please…**

**-Vlissan**

**

* * *

**


	31. Why are you so angry?

* * *

The sun was rising and it gave Konoha a beautiful dark red glow. 

Sasuke, who couldn't really sleep that night, was glad when he saw it was almost morning. He watched the sky through his window dreamily. The snowflakes that still trickled down reflected on his face and bed sheets.

Slowly, very slowly, he pushed his blankets away while sitting up. He placed the feet of his "good" leg on the ground and tried to push himself up.

'_Come on Sasuke, you walked before…'_

Sasuke paused his moving. Oh yes, he had walked before…he had ran as hard as he could to be far away from Fusu. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was getting impatient.

'_Where did it go wrong…Was it when Fusu took care of me when Tera…no...it started with Tera…' _ He looked down, being _very _irritated.

'_She messed up my life and…I'm finishing it for her…damn it…'_ Sasuke bend forward with his eyes shut, his hands clenching shirt. _'No…it didn't staredt with Tera…It was…' _

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Orichimaru…"

His voice and body were shaking and that surprised himself. _'Orichimaru took away four years if my life…Tera found me when I had fought him and took me home…then Fusu…then Konoha…then Fusu again, then Tera…again…and that.. that .is the reason I look like this.' _Sasuke slowly touched his wound leg. He immidialty backed away and a painful hiss escaped his lips.

"_Those theories are making no sense…how am I supposed to know and understand what happened?'_

Sasuke was mad. Very mad. Mad at Orichimaru, mad at Fusu, mad at Tera but mostly mad at himself. _'Why didn't I told them when I felt the curse seal Orichimaru gave me started taking over my mind…why didn't I told them I lost so much blood because of that..BITCH…WHY DIDN'T I TOLD THEM I WAS IN KONOHA…_

_Why did I used Naibuteki Denka…WHY!'_

Sasuke's hands shot down aggressively, only to yank every implanted tube out. _'I'm losing my mind! I don't care though…like it would be any difference if I could think normally and stil getting attacked...still having that DAMN pain. Would it matter?' _"No no no no…" Sasuke grumbled softly to answer his thoughts, still yanking those tubes.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you…HEY STOP THAT!" Kakashi who just came in, jumped forward and pushed Sasuke back to the bed aggressively. "AAAARGH!" Sasuke immidialty tried to kick the man off him when they crashed on the bed. Kakashi winced when he felt a strong kick in his stomach, making him back away a little. Sasuke took advantage of this and threw himself of the bed, only to land with a loud thud on the floor.

Kakashi watched Sasuke's body with eyes wide, Sasuke, who lay on his side on the cold floor without moving, looked back with the same confused expression. Sasuke panted, his chest moving up and down very fast, showing he was almost out of breath.

"S..sasuke..what was that all about?" Kakashi asked sternly, not changing position.

Sasuke decided not to answer that.

Kakashi sighed as he slowly stood up, walked around the bed and kneeled next to Sasuke.

Sasuke's ninja's reflexes immidialty told him to jump out of the window. This feeling made Sasuke pretty nervous, making him shaking heavily. "Hey hey…calm down." Kakashi said while rubbing Sasuke's back gently. Sasuke couldn't look him in the eye, so he stared wide eyed at the other side of the room, still panting.

Kakashi wanted to lift Sasuke up and bring him back to bed, but decided not to when he studied the boy's expression. Kakashi was deep in thoughts for a while and then decided to take Sasuke out of his room for a while. He stood up, walked towards Sasuke's bed and picked up a blanket.

Sasuke winced when he felt Kakashi's hands supporting him into a sitting position. Kakashi then wrapped the heavy and warm blanket around his body and lifted him up carefully.

Kakashi opened and closed the bedroom door with his feet and carried Sasuke to one of the couches in the living room. "Do you want to sit or lay down?" Kakashi asked softly. "Sit please…" Sasuke's soft voice startled Kakashi. It sounded scared, sad…ashamed…

The sound of streaming water was heard when they entered the living room. "Ah Reko's taking a shower.." Kakashi said softly.

Kakashi carefully placed Sasuke on the couch. Sasuke wanted to sit, but couldn't. If Kakashi had not decided to sit next to him, he'd fall to the side. So Sasuke leaned against the grey-haired man instead. "Show me your right arm." Kakashi spoke while Sasuke slowly showed his arm. There were small bleeding holes instead of implanted tubes. "God Sasuke…you really have to be a little nicer towards your body." Sasuke looked away sadly.

"Why are you so angry, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked softly. After two minutes of silence, Sasuke whispered, "Bad things happened…bad things always will continue happening." He still didn't looked at Kakashi.

"Don't say that. If you're healed, we'll make sure no one will hurt you again." Kakashi said. Sasuke shook his head slowly. "My brother killed my family, Orichimaru used me, Tera used me…and…Fusu…"

Kakashi looked down sadly, pulling Sasuke a little closer. "I really thought he was my friend, Kakashi." Sasuke said sadly. "Every time I think it'll all get better, something's happening to make me see it's not…I've seen that hospital too many times now…I've laid too long in beds…I just…don't want this anymore…" he continued, making Kakashi flinch a little. "I know, Sasuke…but please...please hold on. Remember you couldn't even talk not so long ago…you're going to get better."

"My leg…Kakashi…it'll never be all right." Sasuke mumbled.

A drenched Reko entered the living room, a towel in his neck. "Aaah that was nice and…" Reko paused when he noticed his father, leaning against Kakashi. "Is everything alright?" He hurried over, a worried look on his face. "Ah Reko, can you get some bandages for me?" Kakashi asked. He couldn't get them himself, because Sasuke needed support.

"Of course! Why didn't you asked right away?" Reko said while glancing to his father's arm. With a slight frown, Reko yanked the towel of his neck and wrapped it around Sasuke's arm. "Here, use this before I have the bandages." Sasuke gave his son a surprised look. "It's not that bad.." He told his son, who was already in another room. "It may not be very bad, but it needs to be wrapped, Sasuke." Kakashi mumbled.

Reko hurried back and almost pushed the first-aid box in Kakashi's mouth. (for as much as it is possible) "Thanks Reko…" Kakashi carefully took the box in his hands and opened it. Reko seated himself on the other side of Sasuke. "What happened to your arm, father?" Sasuke turned to look at his son while Kakashi began taking care of his arm. "I..eh…kinda…eh…" Sasuke paused, Kakashi taking over. "He yanked the tubes out." The grey-haired man mumbled. "W..what? Father, why did you do that?" Reko almost screamed. "I'm not sure Reko…I'm sorry.." Sasuke said.

To Kakashi's and Sasuke's surprise, Reko softly grinned. "Ah well, what does it matter anyway…You're going to be alright soon enough." He said. Kakashi and, in particular, Sasuke blinked at him.

"You guys don't think so?" Reko asked. "Well, it's sure he's going the right way." Kakashi agreed. "Let's hope so.." Sasuke groaned tiredly.

"You know Sasuke, sometimes I've got the feeling it's all our fault you're in this state.." Kakashi suddenly said. Sasuke and Reko looked at him, both pretty confused. "What do you mean?" Sasuke softly asked. "I don't know..I just…Ever since everybody knew you lived in Konoha again, you….were in pain…" Kakashi spoke while finishing the bandages. "It's not your fault…It's all mine." Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

**Sorry everyone, the rest will come in the next chapter…I want to go to bed.**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Luna-Lunak, warned me with the following information; In this story, Sasuke would've been 10 years old when Reko was born. So yeah…that's like…pretty…bad…**

**So please, everyone, accept my biggest apology for this. Please.**

**I have to admit something, (I think it's pretty funny) when I started this whole story, I just thought something like; _'Heh I've got a funny idea, let's write something down.' _**

**To me, the first three chapters were nothing more then "blah blah blah". You know, I thought the whole idea about Sasuke and son was funny…nothing more.**

**I thought this was going to be a story with no more then..like..200 hits or something. I thought it would not attract much people. But it did and it kinda……changed my life..**

**Sounds dramatic. I know. TT**

**Then reviews came. Then ideas came. Then seriously writing came…then mistakes came…unfortunately.**

**Luna-Lunak, first of all, I'm very thankful for your review…I'm also thankful that you liked this story, even with SO much mistakes in it.**

**Ow man, when I was reading your review I was like…**

"…**..f…fuck…."**

**After bouncing my head against the table a couple times, I picked up a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote down this story in a kind of timeline. And yes, if my story was supposed to be right, Sasuke'd have been 10 years old when Reko was born.**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**

**-Another bounce at the table-**

**I CAN'T believe I am SO stupid. **

**Anyways, back to Luna-Lunak, I'm having enough ideas for Kakashi and Sasuke. The dramatic thing you're talking about, It was my intention, but I can imagine that it can be a little…boring. **

**Heeeey Ragnarok, it was Sakura who asked about the technique and it was Tsunade who told her it's one of the most powerful techniques, I'm sorry I've must wrote it a little unclear. (I do that more often) And of course, I'm continuing this story. :)**

**Screwed fortune cookie, you really think so? I appreciate it that you said that. Thanks!**

**Mizuki Hikari, Aw man, I don't like putting Sasuke in deep trouble…I LOVE it.**

**Hahaha thanks for your review:D**

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister, what you told me, meant a lot for me. So THANK YOU! **

–**Bends-**

**Again everyone, sorry for the mistakes!**

**Shall I delete this story, make sure it's right and post it again? **

**The only problem I see with that is that it'll mess up my hits and reviews.**

**And I talk too much.**

**Please tell me what you think I should do!**

**-Vlissan**

**

* * *

**


	32. Naibuteki Denka, the truth

* * *

"I still don't understand a bit of it..." Sakura grumbled while leafing through the book Tsunade gave her yesterday. 

After ten minutes of doing nothing more then staring sheepishly at a page, Sakura sighed defeated and hung her head. "I don't understaaaaand.."

"Sakura? What are you doing?" her mother called from behind her bedroom door.

Sakura's head shot up. "Err ehm ah…nothing!"

Is stayed silent for while.

"Whatever.." Her mother mumbled as she turned and left. Sakura sighed. "That was close…" Although Sakura's mother wouldn't even understand what the book was about, she'd find out eventually and that's something Sakura wanted to avoid.

Sakura glanced down again. "Okay Sakura, just relax and write down what you know." She whispered to herself while picking up a piece of paper.

'_Naibuteki Denka has twelve classes, all having their own subject. If I look at the subjects, there is some kind of connection. It seems that every class is helping the upcoming class.' _Sakura paused her writing and thought for a while. "Are they really helping each other?" She wondered.

'_With internal, I think they mean internal damage. Still, this damage shows itself on the outside too. Something happened on the inside of Fusu's body first, then it came outside and it's still attacking his body. Is it a thing, a curse or just…Sasuke?_

_Sasuke is a class twelve user, so that means he has "charge". Maybe that means_ _he is in charge…' _Sakura blinked. "But in charge of what?"

Sakura flipped through the book again. "Charge charge charge where are you.." Sakura thought it was amazing how the writer of this book could write such a thick book without writing the REALLY important information, like, what the HELL is it?

After half an hour, Sakura closed the book and put it under her bed. "It's hopeless…this book isn't helping at all…" Slowly she stood up and walked towards the door. "I should go see Sasuke now."

* * *

Kakashi was cleaning Sasuke's bedroom while Reko stayed with his father. 

Sasuke decided to lie down on the couch, because he was getting dizzy. Reko joined him; the couch was, after all, pretty big.

Sasuke was awake, but too tired to keep his eyes open. He lay on his side, Reko in his arms, the back of his son facing him.

"Dad, did you know it's Christmas in only five days?" Reko said happily. "Hm? Is that so?" Sasuke softly asked. "Yeah! And now you can celebrate with us!"

Sasuke smiled as he pulled his son a little closer. "Yeah…" Sasuke really looked forward to it, although he had no idea of what Reko imagined behind the word 'Christmas'. Sasuke knew he couldn't make a nice walk with his son that day, to watch him enjoying the snow…like they did every Christmas. Sasuke decided not to waste any energy at thinking about it.

"Dad?" Reko suddenly asked. "Hm?" Sasuke responded sleepily. "Do you want anything to drink?" Sasuke stirred a little when his son asked it. _'Drink…'_ Sasuke didn't noticed until now; it's been almost a month ago since he had a real drink. The tubes that were implanted all the time were taking care of that.

"Ehm…I don't know if I'm supposed to drink something…" Sasuke spoke while he felt his son turning around to face him. Reko was silent for a while. "Oh…I see…" he finally whispered.

Reko looked at his father for a couple minutes. "Dad?"

Reko's voice worried Sasuke a little, so he opened his eyes slowly. "Do you have pain?" Reko asked softly. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little surprised when that question came up. "I don't think so…" Sasuke smiled a little. He hated every single medication invited on this world, but there was one particular medication he loved; the one that paralyzed his leg. He felt so much better without that damn leg.

"Are you sad about what Fusu did to you?" Reko asked. He didn't wanted to make his father remember, but he had to know. Sasuke's eyes closed again as a small sigh escaped the man's lips. "Well…I lived with him for a couple years…I trusted him for so long…and..I still can't believe I did that…" Sasuke answered seriously. "You couldn't know, dad.."

Sasuke and Reko winced a little when a knock on the door came. Kakashi immidialty left the bedroom and hurried over.

"Ah Sakura! Good you're here." Kakashi's voice said. "Hi Kakashi, I'm sorry I'm late."

Reko waved happily when Sakura entered the living room, Sasuke glancing at her in a suspicious way. Reko stopped waving when Sakura's face turned serious when she noticed Sasuke. "Why are you out of bed?" It was more a demand then a question. Sasuke shrugged. "Didn't felt like it, I guess."

Sakura snorted and gave Kakashi her jacket. "Yeah yeah…" Sakura could see from Kakashi's expression that something had gone wrong.

"Sakura, please take a look at his arms." Kakashi whispered before entering the bedroom to continue his cleaning. Sakura watched him closing the door and then glared at Sasuke, who glared back.

"Reko, can you move a little?" Sakura asked friendly when she stood in front of the couch. "Eh..sure! Maybe I can help Kakashi-sensei...or something…" Reko answered nervously while sliding of the couch.

When Sakura and Sasuke were alone, Sakura bend forward. "Show them." Grumbling Sasuke did like he was told. Sighing, Sakura started to unwrap the bandages around his arms.

'_Come on Sakura! Ask him about the Naibuteki Denka!'_

Sakura bit her lip.

'_No I can't do that…First of all, Tsunade told me that she needed to speak with him about some things like, what Tera exactly did and what he did to Fusu…but she said she's going to start about that when Sasuk-kune is more recovered, so, I'm not going to ask things about that technique. It's not good for his health, that is.'_

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sakura blinked and looked at Sasuke, who was watching her sternly. "huh?" Sakura stammered. "Are-you-alright?" Sasuke repeated. "Yeah, of course!" Sakura said happily while unwrapping the last bandages carefully. Sasuke snorted and turned his head to look away.

Sakura looked sadly at Sasuke's arms when all the bandages were removed. _'There's no doubt about it…he yanked them out…' _It seemed that Sakura didn't had to ask why, because she could hear Sasuke mumble, "They're annoying…"

Sakura shook her head slowly. "Sasuke-kun, those things are there for a reason." "hn."

A glow made by chakra slowly covered Sakura's hands as she carefully placed them on Sasuke's arms. _'Thank god, I can heal them…' _

Sakura, and even Tsunade, only managed to heal a small amount of wounds that covered Sasuke's body, and they both couldn't stand it. Every single wound they could heal made them very happy.

Even Sasuke looked quit relieved when his wounds almost disappeared. "Don't do something like this ever again, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said sternly as she finished her job. "Ok." Sasuke simply answered.

Reko and Kakashi entered the living room. "I'll be right back!" Reko called before leaving the house. Sakura gave Kakashi a questioning look. "He's going to get some new food supplies…we're kinda running out here." Kakashi explained as he walked over, glancing at Sasuke's arms. "Oh? You healed them?" Sakura looked up. "Yeah."

"Well then, Sasuke, I'll bring you back to bed." Kakashi said while bending forward and picking up Sasuke carefully.

* * *

"Do I really need those tubes?" Sasuke mumbled when he lay back in bed, Sakura writing some things in the medical-report. "Yes you do, Sasuke-kun. But, I'll implant less than normal and see how that's going, okay?" Sakura said while placing the medical-report on the nightstand. "hn." 

One hour later, Kakashi softly closed the door of Sasuke's bedroom and walked to the living room with Sakura. "Kakashi, what the hell happened?" Sakura whispered, hoping that Sasuke couldn't hear her as they almost reached the living room.

"Well, I catched him pulling the tubes out, so I pushed him on the bed, he gave a hard kick in my stomach and then he threw himself on the ground." Kakashi mumbled. "Aw men…" Sakura groaned.

Sakura didn't knew why, but her feeling told her that Kakashi knew more about the Naibuteki Denka technique. She and Kakashi sat down on the couch Sasuke first lay on. "Can I ask you something, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow. "Sure."

"Do you know more about…" Sakura paused and glanced the other way nervously, avoiding Kakashi's glance,

"Naibuteki Denka?" Sakura finally asked.

It stayed silent for a couple minutes and the grey-haired man exactly reacted like Sakura's feeling told her; shocked.

Soon, Kakashi's shocked expression turned into a very serious one, a frown on his face. "What is your relation with Naibuteki Denka?" Sakura blinked and looked up to meet Kakashi's glare.

"Ehmm…Well…Sasuke-kun…used it on Fusu…" Sakura explained softly. Surprisingly, the same expression was there on Kakashi's face, like he wasn't surprised at all. "Class?" He demanded. "T..twelve.." Again, Sakura didn't faced Kakashi, but she could feel how he felt. Mad, confused, doubting…afraid…

"Sakura. Stop." Kakashi suddenly said. Sakura blinked confused. "Stop what?" She asked while Kakashi changed his position into a more comfortable one.

"Almost every person who hears about the Naibuteki Denka, can't resist the temptation of becoming a Naibuteki Denka-user. I just know you're not going to tell me you want to know more about the technique, just for Sasuke's sake."

Sakura looked down. "Isn't it understandable, Kakashi-sensei? It's such an interesting technique…and," "It's not interesting! It's dangerous! It's forbidden!" Kakashi interrupted. "Forbidden?" Sakura repeated confused.

"Yes…_fine _I'll tell you more about it, but promise me you'll drop this 'hobby' at once." Kakashi groaned frustrated. "Okay…I will." Sakura said.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. "This technique is a technique invited by the Uchiha clan. That explains why Sasuke can use it, although it is a mystery how he can use class twelve. This technique wasn't forbidden at first, but ever since Itachi killed the clan, it is. Itachi used Naibuteki Denka a lot…well, if we have to believe the stories the ANBU told us."

Sakura listened to Kakashi's story wide eyed. _'Too much information! Too much information!'_

Sakura frowned too. "Please tell me; what exactly is it? Naibuteki Denka stands for Internal charge, right? What does that mean? What about the classes?"

Kakashi sighed. "Internal Charge is a weird kind of attack. There's a lot of variation. What I've heard is that…, now watch out, this is weird, a kind of monster comes out of the user's body, aiming straight for the enemy's body. When that that…thing..is inside that body, it starts attacking. If you're a class twelve user, you can, kind of, let the monster obey your orders. That means you can let it stop attacking when you want. If you're lower class-user, the monster will quit in a couple hours. The power and damage of the technique depends on anger and which class is used."

"Wow that's…freaky…" Sakura stammered. "But then…Kakashi-sensei! What happens when the monster that's attacking Fusu's body isn't stopping?" Kakashi looked up, looking quit shocked. "What do you mean?"

"There's something in Fusu's body and it's still attacking! What'll happen if he continues forever? What if that thing escapes and attacks someone else?" Sakura looked quit scared now.

Kakashi was deep in thought for a while.

"Sasuke must order it to stop."

* * *

**Heeeellow everone!**

**I'm sorry I'm late! I couldn't reach my dear computer for a couple days. My desk was a mess! **

**Anyway,**

**I will see how I fix the problem with the ages and stuff. After a looooong time thinking I noticed the only thing that isn't right is that I wrote, "It's been almost 8 years since Sasuke left." that was just pretty stupid. It's like…16 years or something.**

**Ragnarok, Thanks for the tip! I'll do my best:)**

**Luna-Lunak, hahaha don't worry. I think it was very good you said that! About Reko's age, he's still ten. He's a early graduator…that's something I also had to write down earlier… Anyway, thanks:D**

**ReiKei, thank you too. I like your idea BTW**

**Frightened reader, I'll do everything I can to not piss you off. I never planned to, you know, delete the story and make it vanish from the earth, I was planning on deleting it and re-posting it! Don't worry though, that's not going to happen. Thanks for reviewing!**

**See ya all soon!**

**-Vlissan**

**

* * *

**


	33. Walk

**

* * *

sorry I'm late again!**

* * *

Before Sakura left that night, she agreed with Kakashi to wait until tomorrow before talking with Sasuke about the Naibuteki Denka. 

Kakashi warned Sakura several times about the technique and his warnings still echoed in her head on her way home. Sakura _knew _the technique was dangerous. Sakura _knew _it would be way too hard for her to obtain it.

Sakura knew it, but, like Kakashi feared, she was already trapped by feeling _too_ fascinated.

Sakura's pink hair danced with the, almost, cold wind as she made her way through Konoha's streets. She felt like she just had taken some kind of heavy drugs that made her tired, but very hyper as well. _'If I remember correctly, the first Naibuteki Denka class is, Shinpyou, trust. What could that mean… I'm sure it's in the book, but I can't wait…think Sakura, think!'_

'_Sakura isn't the type of person who can carry a monster with such big murderous intentions…' _were Kakashi's thoughts the rest of the night.

Kakashi sat on the couch, unmoving, a hand in his hair. Both Reko and Sasuke lay in bed, so the house was quiet. Very quiet. Not to mention dark. Kakashi didn't took the effort to flip on the lights, so he sat in a dark hole, once called livingroom.

It took almost an hour before Kakashi realized he was tired and sitting, doing nothing, in the dark. Slowly he stood up and moved to the small piece of light that the door couldn't block, coming from the hallway.

He felt…unsure. He didn't know what to think about Sasuke and his actions. As for Sakura, he had no idea what to do.

Kakashi opened the door and stirred at the sudden light in the hallway.

He doubted if he could sleep tonight. He cared about Sakura and Sasuke. He wished they both weren't involved by the technique, but of course, they were.

Kakashi stumbled through the hallway. He was tired. Very tired. Ever since Sasuke's health started to go down, he couldn't sleep well anymore. He never really noticed it though.

Just when Kakashi wanted to turn off the lights, his eye fell on Reko who came around the corner, looking tired as well. Reko's face lightened up by seeing Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi grinned quietly by seeing Reko's blue messy hair. Now that it wasn't in a ponytail anymore, it stood in all directions.

"Reko, why are you out of bed?" Kakashi decided to ask while Reko walked towards him. "I..errr..couldn't really sleep." Reko answered while the grey-haired man lifted an eyebrow. "Reason?" Reko looked away sadly, not answering Kakashi's question.

Kakashi sighed and kneeled a little. "Your father, right?" Reko nervously played with his fingers. (Little Hinata-style) "Yes." Reko muttered eventually. "Okay. What are you worrying about?" Reko looked up slowly. "I want to go outside with him." Reko said while Kakashi blinked. "Why is that?" Of course, Kakashi could imagine that Sasuke would appreciate it to go outside, but Reko looked really worried.

"I had a dream..-no- nightmare last night about my father. He went crazy and nobody could control him anymore…Tsunade-sama was in my dream too…" Reko explained with tears in his eyes. "It's okay Reko, it was only a dream. But, what did Tsunade-sama say?" Kakashi asked friendly. Reko sniffed once, trying to hold back the tears. "She said we were stupid for not letting him outside…we _made _him crazy."

Kakashi bend forward to hug the sad boy, but stopped when he heard coughing, coming from Sasuke's room. "Stay here for a sec." Kakashi ordered while almost running towards Sasuke's room. "No…daddy.." Reko disobeyed Kakashi's orders and followed him immidialty. The coughing didn't stop; even when Kakashi threw open the door.

Sasuke sat up straight in his bed, bending forward, coughing like hell. "Sasuke!" Kakashi hurried over and almost tripped over an empty glass on the floor, while Reko ran to the other side of the bed.

Kakashi patted Sasuke's back. "Are you okay?" Kakashi almost yelled. Reko tried to wrap a blanket around his father, but Sasuke stopped him. "Don't -**cough-** worry** -cough cough- **Too much water **-cough-** at once **–cough!**" Kakashi glanced at the glass on the floor and the drenched dark-blue carpet. "Yeesh Sasuke, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Sasuke's coughing fit finally seemed to disappear, but it was clear his throat was burning now. "Dad! Are you okay?" Sasuke smirked and ruffled Reko's already messed hair into a bigger mess. "Yes." Sasuke rasped while still smirking.

"Sasuke, I think it's better for you to go to sleep now. Same for you, Reko. Come on." Kakashi spoke after he got Sasuke a new glass of water. "Okay. Good night dad!" Reko said happily while leaving the room with Kakashi. Sasuke nodded and lay back down.

Kakashi brought Reko back to his room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Well, Reko, did he looked like a crazy man to you?" Kakashi asked while Reko lay down and kicked the blankets in a better position. "No…but…I don't want to take the risk. I just want to take him outside…Besides; me and dad always go on a nice walk with Christmas."

"Walk." Kakashi repeated sternly, trying to remind Reko the damage that was brought to Sasuke's leg.

"Yes. Walk. That's why, I think it's better to start early with trying." The blue-haired boy said softly.

Kakashi patted Reko's hand. "Listen Reko, we'll talk with Sakura, Tsunade and ofcourse Sasuke about this tomorrow, okay?" Reko nodded slowly as Kakashi stood up and walked towards the door. "Good night Reko. Don't worry, okay?"

Kakashi closed the door of Reko's bedroom, shot one last glance into Sasuke's room and turned off the lights in the hallway. Yawning he walked towards his own bedroom.

Kakashi immidialty fell asleep when he reached his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi opened his eyes slowly. Yawning he sat up while shivering a little at the sudden cold. He looked out of the window as he scratched the back of his head. "Still snowing huh…" After ten minutes of staring outside sheepishly, his eyes landed on Reko and Sasuke in the snow. 

"….."

"SASUKE!" Kakashi blinked and immidialty ran to the stairs, almost falling.

Tripping and panting Kakashi finally was outside. Reko couldn't help but laugh at Kakashi's expression, while Sasuke smirked a little.

"Sasuke! Are you…MAD?" Kakashi shouted while Sasuke sighed. "I mean, look at yourself! You can't even stand up straight! If Reko and that wall behind you weren't there, you'd never be able to stand like that!" Kakashi continued, looking VERY worried.

Sasuke frowned a little. He didn't liked it when people said that he couldn't do something, while they didn't even knew for sure. Sasuke backed away from the wall to prove Kakashi was wrong, but, Kakashi pushed him back to the wall. "Don't try it!" Kakashi yelled while Sasuke pointed to one of his legs. "It's okay Kakashi! It's only this leg that isn't working! The other one is fine and I can walk with one leg!"

After a couple minutes, Kakashi released his grip on Sasuke and helped him into the position he was before Kakashi pushed him. "Sorry I pushed you, but, you're doing things too fast." Kakashi muttered. When Sasuke didn't reply to that, Kakashi continued, "Listen Sasuke, I know you can do it with crutches, but, it's not only that leg I'm worried about. You have more serious wounds you know."

Sasuke nodded slowly after a while. "I know…" his voice was soft and sad. Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't worry Sasuke. You'll be fine. Just….don't ask too much from your body right now." Kakashi stared into Sasuke's eyes for a while. "Come inside guys. It's freezing." With that, Kakashi turned around and entered his house again, Reko and Sasuke following slowly.

* * *

**Screwed fortune cookie, thanks! And yes, Itachi is still alive!**

**Ragnarok, hahahaha lol. Yes I meant Invented instead of Invited. Hahahaha! About Sakura, wait and see:)**

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister, heeeey don't worry about it! Really! I'm already happy that you reviewed a lot! And thanks a lot for your nice review ofcourse!**

**Sakura hatake kakashi'sgrl, w00w thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it! I'm honoured! Oh and about the Rako/reko thing. I have no CLEU why I wrote Rako in chapter one. I noticed it a while ago and I was like, "wtf?" anyway, just ignore that. :D It's Reko.**

**Mizuki Hikari, thank you tooo! (agaaain)**

**I love reviews! I love them! I'll be waiting!**

**See you soon!**

**-vlissan**

**

* * *

**


	34. The day before Christmas

* * *

Its morning and the day before Christmas! The last three days were interesting; Sasuke's health started to go up, finally. 

He could walk now; he only needed support from crutches or Reko, who always was with him when he walked around. The stab wound in his chest, made by Tera, was still there, but healing. Sasuke always was a little feverish since his fight with Tera, but that was almost gone as well.

* * *

Tsunade packed her belongings in Kakashi's living room while Sasuke, whose health just had been checked, sat on the couch. "I'm glad you're finally getting better, Sasuke." Tsunade said, smiling a little. "Thanks." Sasuke replied while rubbing his arm a little. "I'm going back to the hospital now, I'll be back tomorrow. Sasuke, don't push yourself." Tsunade said while walking towards the door, Kakashi following her. Sasuke gave her a nod before she disappeared in the hallway. 

"Tsunade-sama…" Kakashi mumbled as he stood in the doorway while Tsunade was already outside. She turned around. "Yes?" she asked.

"How is it possible that Sasuke suddenly healed so fast?" Kakashi asked while Tsunade smiled at him. "I think it's because he isn't in that hospital anymore. Ever since he stayed here again, I saw his actions were getting better with the day." She explained while Kakashi started leaning against the doorframe. "How about his…mental problems? Do you have any idea how that's going?" the grey-haired man asked softly. Tsunade thought for a while. "Actually…no. I don't."

Tsunade took some steps forward to come closer to Kakashi. "Ehm, Kakashi, you know about…his attack on..Fusu, right?" Kakashi was surprised at hearing Tsunade's shaky voice. "Yes…I have…Sakura asked me some things about it too." Kakashi explained while frowning a little. Tsunade nodded slowly. "I know. She explained me about the…monster… kind of thing…" Tsunade shivered and tried to hide it with folding her arms.

Kakashi blinked as he looked at the blonde hokage. "Are you alright, Tsunade-sama?"

"I've seen the body…In fact, I've seen it a couple times now. Each time…it was worse. That….thing…is still busy…Even the anbu's don't want to go near the body anymore…They don't want to investigate it anymore." Tsunade looked like a small lost child and Kakashi blinked confused. "Tsunade-sama…."

* * *

"Dad! Look what I got from Divine for Christmas!" Reko said happily as he stormed in, a package in his hands. "Hey, tomorrow it's Christmas…not today, you know.." Sasuke grinned while Reko sat down on the couch next to his father. "I know I know, but tomorrow, Divine is celebrating in the Mist country with his family." Reko answered happily. "Okay…Well, let me see what you've got then." Sasuke said. Reko nodded, opened the box and showed it to his father. 

Sasuke smirked sheepishly at what he saw. _'oh god..' _

In the box were all kind of sharingan Christmas-tree decorations. Small sharingan eyes, big sharingan eyes and some different sharingan stars. "Ehehehe…right..Nice!" Sasuke grinned while Reko lay laughing on the floor by seeing his father's expression.

Tsunade and Kakashi both smiled slightly by hearing Reko's laughter.

"Kakashi, maybe we have to talk with Sasuke when Christmas is behind us…I don't want to ruin his nor Reko's Christmas, if you understand what I mean." Tsunade said softly. "Yeah…However, isn't it dangerous?" Kakashi asked while Tsunade slowly walked away. "Don't worry about it!" Kakashi nodded and closed the door softly.

As he walked back to the living room, he heard Reko still laughing. "You had to see your face! It was sooo funny!" Reko laughed with tears in his eyes, while Sasuke smirked. "Shut up..You..."

A small yelp was heard when Kakashi entered the living room. Wide eyed he stared at Sasuke who was fighting his son playfully. Reko grabbed Sasuke's hair when he fell off the couch, pulling his father with him.

They both lay on the floor now. Reko laughed and Sasuke grinned.

"Eh…Sasuke? Are you alright over there?" Kakashi asked while smiling a little, although he really was worried. Sasuke turned his head and smirked. "Ofcourse."

Reko stood up and grabbed his father by the waist to pull him up. "You're heavy." Reko said teasingly, dodging another fist coming from Sasuke's side. Kakashi chuckled and pulled Sasuke up. "Come on guys, it's almost Christmas. Be nice to each other." The grey-haired man said as he placed Sasuke on the couch.

"Kakashi-sensei! Look what Divine gave to me!" Reko showed Kakashi the box too and the grey-haired man started to laugh as well. "Well, if that isn't a surprise huh?" He said while sitting down on the couch. "It's a real Uchiha-stalker." He continued. "Tell me about it.." Reko snorted while sitting down on the couch as well.

"Hey Reko, we still need a Christmas tree." Kakashi suddenly said. Reko jumped up. "Ofcourse! I'll get one!" Reko first wanted to ask his father to join, but by seeing how tired he was, he didn't.

Kakashi gave Reko some money and he was about to ran outside, but Sasuke's voice stopped him. "Reko! Coat!" Kakashi blinked in surprise how Reko slowly came back, picked up his coat and left again. _'A real father huh?'_ Kakashi thought while glancing towards Sasuke who was studying the Christmas decorations with a small smile.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked while Sasuke looked up. "Hm?"

"Tomorrow, I planned to invite some people…is that okay with you?" Kakashi asked while Sasuke placed the box on the table next to him. "Why shouldn't it be okay? It's your house."

Sasuke answered. "Yes, but, you're still wounded. Isn't it to hectic for you?" Sasuke looked up again. Kakashi could've sworn there was a glint of surprise in Sasuke's eyes for a second. "No, It's fine."

* * *

"REEEKOOO!" a voice shouted on the Konoha Christmas-market. Reko turned around and waved happily when Naruto ran up to him, trying to avoid all the people. 

"Naruto-san! It's been a while!" Reko said happily when Naruto stood in front of him. "Yeah! I had a big mission the last couple days! I came back yesterday!" Naruto said. "A big mission? Tell me!" Reko jumped up and down from excitement. He thought it was so cool if someone told him about a difficult mission. "Err…well! It was very hard! I almost died!" Naruto lied. "Really? What happened?" Naruto blinked at Reko's wide eyes who stared up at him, as if Naruto was his hero or something. "Ehehee…I had to capture a..uhm..very dangerous…ninja!" Naruto said proudly. "Ooooh.." Reko was fascinated.

"Anyway, Reko, what are you doing here? Buying things for Christmas?" Naruto asked, deciding it's a better idea to change the subject. "Yeah! I'm going to buy a Christmas tree!" Reko cheered. "Really? Can I come with you?" Naruto asked happily. "Yeah!"

As they walked through the busy streets, finding the tree they were looking for, Naruto asked, "Reko, how's your father doing?" Naruto expected to see Reko serious or sad, but instead, Reko looked very happy. "He's doing fine! He can walk now! With crutches though, but to him it doesn't really matter and that's what's really important." Naruto paused his walking. "He can..WALK?" he stammered. "Yeah! Why don't you come with me after we bought a tree?" Reko said as Naruto started walking again. "Good idea!"

Naruto and Reko found the Christmas-tree they were looking for and entered Kakashi's house. "We're back!" Reko called while closing the door fast before all the snow came in. Kakashi walked up to them. "Hey Naruto! How're you?" he said while Naruto and Reko took their coats off. "Hey Kaka-sensei! I'm fine!" Naruto answered, grinning widely.

"Goood. How did your mission go?" Kakashi asked while Naruto flinched. "Good!" Naruto answered nervously, glaring at Kakashi to convince him to stop asking questions about the mission. Unfortunaly, Reko said happily, "Naruto's so cool!" Kakashi titled his head and Naruto blushed slightly. "Why is that, Reko?" Kakashi asked. Naruto gulped.

"He risked his life to capture a dangerous ninja!" Reko answered while studying the Christmas-tree. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and glanced at Naruto. "A dangerous ninja?" Kakashi repeated while Naruto grinned sheepishly, becoming very, very red. Kakashi smirked. "Since when are kittens dangerous ninja's, Naruto?" Kakashi teased, making Naruto wince and Reko pause.

A snort was heard and Kakashi turned around only to find a smirking Sasuke, standing with crutches at the end of the hallway. "Dobe."

Naruto gritted his teeth, but stopped and looked surprised when he heard Reko laugh. "Hahaha you had to capture a kitten?" Reko cried. Naruto's head was redder than red as he ran up to Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme! Buddy! You're walking!"

"Heh. Don't try to change the subject dobe." Sasuke said, still smirking. "Shut up." Naruto hissed.

"I've made some tea, you guys want some?" Kakashi asked while picking up the tree and dragging it to the living room. "Sure!" Naruto said, following Kakashi immidialty. Reko walked up to his father. "You're cooler." Reko laughed while Sasuke smiled at him. "Well..thank you."

Later, they were all sitting in the livingroom, drinking tea. "So, Sasuke. Tell me, how are you doing?" Naruto asked, this time seriously. Sasuke looked up. "I'm fine."

Naruto sweatdropped. "You always say 'I'm fine' even if you're not." Naruto said.

Kakashi and Reko both nodded in agreement while Sasuke sighed. "Whatever. I'm feeling good." The raven-haired man spoke. "Doesn't it hurt? Walking?" Naruto asked while Sasuke shook his head. "I'm taking good medications. It only hurts if I push it too far."

"And you're not pushing it too far, right?" Naruto asked sternly. "Nope." Sasuke answered, getting glares from Reko and Kakashi. "You did it yesterday." Reko pouted. "Traitor." Sasuke mumbled softly. Naruto grinned.

That night, Naruto left. He agreed with Kakashi to celebrate Christmas at his teacher's house.

Reko was decorating the Christmas-tree while Sasuke watched with a smile. One of the sharingan-decorations was broken and Reko held it up to show it to his father. "This one looks a little like Kakashi-sensei's sharingan eye, doesn't it?" Reko joked while Sasuke chuckled. Just then, Kakashi came in. He paused and glared at Sasuke and Reko suspiciously. "What's so funny?" he asked while Reko turned back to the tree as fast as possible. "Nothing Kakashi-sensei." Reko giggled.

* * *

**The first chapter without drama haha lol XD**

**Mizuki Hikari, thanks:) Can you explain what you meant with the thing you said about paring?**

**Anime Alexandra, WOW! You've read all the chapters at once? Awesome! I'm glad you like it, hopefully you'll like it until it's over. :)**

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister, aaaw thanks a lot. I know what you mean. -giggle-  
**

**Shugotenshi 1314, thank you very much:D**

**Sakura Hatake Kakashi'sgrl, I'll keep writing more! Don't worry! Thank ya!**

**Luna-Lunak, hahaha okay, you hate Sakura hahaha. That's clear. About the Yaoi thing, I still have to think about it. It's not that I don't want it, I like yaoi, but I don't know how it will affect this story and its readers, because this story is having quit a lot readers. **

**So, I'd love to hear everybody's opinion about yaoi or shounen-ai (how do you call it anyway) and paring. Tell me tell me!**

**Once again, thanks everybody for reviewing and reading ofcourse! **

**Go on with reviewing!**

**-vlissan**

**

* * *

**


	35. Christmas Special

Sasuke opened his eyes as he lay in bed. He didn't remember he had gone to bed yesterday; he must've fallen asleep on the couch.

He noticed it was still early because his room was dark and outside it was silent. Sasuke slowly picked up the little blue clock on his nightstand and watched the time. "Five o' clock huh…" He placed the clock back on the nightstand and sighed softly.

Sasuke sat up slowly and pushed the blankets away, only to shiver slightly. After rubbing his eyes sleepily, he carefully stood up with his left leg, picked up the crutches and made his way to the hallway.

After five minutes he reached the door to the livingroom, which he opened. He smiled when his eyes caught the Christmas tree in the corner. Even with the lights off, the tree looked beautiful. Reko had done a good job.

Sasuke felt that his legs started to get tired, so he sat down on the couch and continued watching the tree. What the raven-haired Uchiha didn't noticed, was that Kakashi watched him in the doorway. His expression was blank, showing that he had no idea what to think. Was he supposed to feel sorry or feel happy for his ex-student?

Just when the grey-haired man lifted his hand to flip on the lights, Sasuke mumbled a soft, "Mira..." making Kakashi drop his hand again. _'Mira? Who is Mira?'_ Kakashi thought. He knew Sasuke would hate him for spying on him, but Kakashi was too interested, so he didn't showed his presence.

Sasuke stared sadly at a photograph in his hands. The photograph was used very often because it almost fell apart. "I wish you were here.." Sasuke mumbled it so softly; Kakashi almost fell forward because he leaned forward to hear it.

Kakashi almost died from curiosity, so he walked as silent as possible towards the couch. Unfortunately, Sasuke, as a high-trained anbu, noticed his presence. Sasuke flinched and jumped from the couch, only to regret that action immidialty when he thought he had lost his legs because he couldn't feel them anymore. The picture in his hands flew in the air as he almost collapsed; Kakashi just in time to catch him. Sasuke immidialty turned around to punch the intruder, but stopped right on time when he recognized the mask and the grey hair.

"Kakashi.." Sasuke grunted, sounding a little irritated.

"Sasuke." Kakashi mumbled back as he helped the black-haired man back on the couch. "Sorry." Kakashi said while glancing towards the photograph that lay on the ground. He expected to see a woman on the picture, but that wasn't the thing the picture showed. _'It looks like…some kind of..animal..or something..'_ Kakashi tried to get a better look when someone slammed a hand on the photograph and grabbed it away. Kakashi gave Sasuke a questioning look as the raven-haired held the picture protectively. "This-is-not-your-business!" Sasuke hissed while Kakashi stood up. "I'm sorry." _'Man, I never knew a person with so many secrets in my whole life…'_ Kakashi thought while walking towards the couch.

Sasuke blinked when Kakashi sat down next to him. "Sooo Sasuke, what are you doing at this time? Isn't a bit too early for you to be out of bed?" Sasuke shrugged and Kakashi noticed he seemed to be in pain a little. "Did I hurt you?" Kakashi asked, his voice filled with worry. "No. Own fault." Sasuke groaned softly. "Let me see." Kakashi said, coming a little closer.

Sasuke wasn't sure if that's a good idea and Kakashi saw that. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Sasuke hesitated, but finally lifted his right leg carefully while Kakashi's eyes grew wide.

He had never seen _that_ leg. It was light-blue with a lot of small bruises and very skinny, but the most frightening was the part that was bandaged. Kakashi remembered how Sasuke's leg looked in the forest after his fight with Tera, and he could see the wound trough the bandages, even though the bandages were different than normal ones; they looked bigger, stronger and thicker, properly to give support. What worried Kakashi the most, was that blood came trough those bandages.

"Wait here." Kakashi stood up and ran towards the hallway. _'Great. Just great.'_ Sasuke thought as he glared at his leg.

A couple minutes Kakashi came back with a big box in his hands. He kneeled down next to the leg en placed it's feet on a chair carefully. "Okay, if I'm hurting you, you say it, okay?" Kakashi said sternly while Sasuke nodded and folded his arms.

Because Kakashi had to do it so carefully, it took him two hours to finish the leg. The pain made Sasuke tired and he eventually fell asleep. "I'm done.." Kakashi whispered relieved. He looked at his hands; they were bloodstained. _'All the blood that was finally in, comes out now…That's bad…"_ he thought as he watched Sasuke.

Kakashi stood up, walked towards the kitchen and washed his hands. _'I can pick up that picture and see what it's showing…'_ Kakashi thought while glancing at the piece of paper in Sasuke's hands. _'No, I'm not going to do that.'_

When he came back, he lifted the sleeping man and brought him back to his bedroom. As he lay the black-haired on his bed he noticed that Sasuke was holding his shirt tightly. "Kakashi, don't tell Reko…" Sasuke's voice was weak, showing he said it in his sleep. Sasuke's grip loosened and his hand fell on the mattress. "Ehm..sure." Kakashi said softly. He picked up the picture and laid it on the nightstand without looking at it before leaving.

At nine o'clock, Reko entered the livingroom to get some breakfast. He chuckled when he saw the sharingan-decorations in the tree. "The tree looks great, Reko." Kakashi, who was sitting near the kitchen table, said. Reko happily walked towards him. "Thanks."

Kakashi, who was drinking tea, smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, by the way." He said while Reko froze. "It's Christmas! That's right!" Before Kakashi could reply to that, Reko had ran off towards his father's bedroom. _'He was counting down because he couldn't wait and now it seems he forgot..'_ The grey-haired man smirked.

Reko grabbed his, still sleeping, father and hugged him tightly. Sasuke, who could open his eyes with difficulty, blinked at his son. "I'm sorry I woke you!" Reko almost yelled happily while Sasuke flinched. He didn't liked loud things in the morning. "And you're telling me you really meant that?" Sasuke said sarcastically while Reko tightening his hug. "Noo!" Reko teased.

Sasuke sighed and smirked while ruffling his son's hair with his right hand, who managed to escape Reko's hug. "Merry Christmas." Sasuke said while Reko loosened his grip and looked at his father. "You too!" Sasuke stretched his arms above his head and yawned sleepily.

Kakashi looked up when Sasuke and Reko walked in. He could tell Reko had waked his father because Sasuke looked like he was still asleep. "Hey Sasuke, coffee?" Kakashi asked while Sasuke sighed and sat down across him. "Please." Reko sat down next to his father and picked up the 'Konoha newspaper', which lay on the table.

Sasuke winced and Kakashi almost threw the coffee in his own face when Reko shouted a loud, "HEY!"

"What is it?" Kakashi and Sasuke both asked. Reko's eyes were wide as he scanned page three of the newspaper. "Take a look at this!"

Sasuke leaned closer while Kakashi walked around the table to take a look.

"Konoha Tournament, because of its last success, will come again." Kakashi read out loud, while Sasuke titled his head a little. "Konoha Tournament…" he mumbled while Kakashi turned to him. "Yeah, you never heard of it, I presume? The first tournament was five years ago, back then, you were…eh…not here. Anyway, this tournament will be the third. It's a tournament where students from the Konoha academy, the Mist academy and the Earth academy will fight against each other, here in Konoha. Later, their parents and sensei's who are at least at jounin-level will also fight." Kakashi explained while Reko smiled widely. "Cool! When was the second tournament?"

Kakashi thought for a while. "One year later. After that, there was no tournament until this one, because it was too expensive and Konoha was kinda out of money that time." Reko looked back at the newspaper again. "Awesome! So that means, I can join too right?" Kakashi nodded. "I can join too, I'm a sensei." The grey-haired man said.

Reko almost fell from his chair from excitement. "That's so cool! So that means you're going to fight against another sensei or jounin, right?" Kakashi nodded again. "Will this be the first time you join, Kakashi-sensei?" Reko asked. "No, I've fought in every tournament." "Have you won one time?" Kakashi smiled at him. "No. I've been in second place though. The last time. You can see me on the picture as well." Kakashi pointed at the newspaper. On page four was a pretty big photograph.

Reko looked closely. "Aaah! I can see you!" Kakashi grinned softly.

"Who is that?" Reko pointed at a man with long red hair tied up in a low ponytail. "Oh! That was the winner. Wasjie Mowa, if I remember correctly. He came from the Mist country. I hope he joins again, he was a great fighter." Sasuke leaned closer. "Interesting…"

Kakashi looked at the clock on the wall. "Ah! They can be here any minute!" Reko looked up while Sasuke was still studying the newspaper. "Who can be here any minute, Kakashi-sensei?" Reko asked.

"I've invited some people; Gai, Lee, Asuma, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Iruka, Hinata, Neji, Naruto , Sakura and ofcourse Magis." Kakashi explained while Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "_You_ invited Neji?" Kakashi grinned sheepishly. "Ehm..well..Naruto did, actually. I know it since this morning."

Sasuke snorted. "That dobe."

Almost an hour later, the whole living room was filled with people. Naruto, as the loudest of them all, got the most attention. Magis, Reko and Sasuke were just sitting on the couch silently. Sasuke looked almost bored while Reko looked around with big eyes, amazed by how the people enjoyed themselves. Reko noticed that a lady was looking at him and blushing all the time. Magis also noticed this and shot some death glares towards the lady. Reko was hers!

"Dad, who is that woman?" Reko decided to ask. Sasuke glanced to the woman. "Kurenai-sensei." He muttered.

Reko wasn't the only one who got watched; Sasuke noticed a lot of eyes on himself too. What him irritated the most, was that sometimes, everybody looked at him with pity. They felt sorry for him.

Jiraiya was drinking Sake, Sakura was shouting at Naruto, Hinata looked blushing towards the blonde, Iruka, Asuma, Kakashi, Gai and Lee were talking and Neji looked around.

Sasuke felt another pair of eyes on him and looked up this time. It was Neji. Neji was watching him.

Magis decided to come a little closer towards Reko. Reko noticed and looked at her. _'Those eyes! Ieeeek those eyes!' _Magis loved Reko's eyes. As she studied the eyes of Sasuke, she could tell where Reko got them. _'Reko's eyes are holding more happiness; that's the only difference.' _Magis thought shyly.

"So…ehm…Merry Christmas, Reko-kun…" Magis almost whispered. Reko smiled at her. "You already said that…a couple times…" Magis blushed and looked away. _'He smiled at me!' _Magis thought nervously. "Why are you…blushing?" Reko asked softly while Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his son. _'God! Is he blind?' _

"Uchiha." Sasuke blinked and looked at the other side next to him. Neji was sitting next to him… (!) _'Wtf…' _Sasuke managed to think. "Soo…' Neji started as he looked away, "How're you doing?"

Sasuke felt his mouth drop to the floor._ 'Did he just asked, HOW I'M DOING? WTF? Wait…maybe he's sick…' _ "Err…I'm okay." Sasuke answered. He hated it, but asked, "You?" Neji still didn't looked at him. "I'm fine."

The six jounins in the living room stopped talking ever since Neji sat down next to Sasuke. They watched the two man's with wonder. Both looked so mature, but they hadn't changed at all. Kurenai had to hold back a loud laughter when she noticed how Sasuke looked when Neji sat down next to him.

Iruka turned to Kakashi. "Sasuke healed pretty fast huh?" he asked while Kakashi nodded. "Yes he did. He's still not fully recovered though. His leg is a serious problem." The grey-haired man said sternly. "Oh..Poor guy.." Kurenai almost whispered.

"Reko-kun.." Magis said softly. "Yeah?" Reko looked at her. "Ehm…are you joining the Konoha-Tournament too?" Magis asked while Reko nodded happily. "Yes! You?" he said while Magis looked away; she didn't wanted it that Reko could see her blushing again. "I'll join too. Divine told me he and he dad are fighting as well…ehm…Is your Father also joining?" she asked. Reko looked down. "I don't know…I hope not.." Magis blinked and looked at him. "Why is that?" she asked. "He'll only have more pain if he fights. He'll make his wounds worse…" Reko explained, not looking up. Magis looked down as well. "Ow…But, the tournament will start in two months. Is your father not better then?" Reko's head shot up. "Maybe he is!" He said happily.

A couple hours later, the doorbell rang and Kakashi stood up. After a couple minutes he walked back and leaned towards the couch. "Sasuke, Reko, there's someone for you guys at the door." Both of them looked up surprised.

Everybody silenced as Reko helped his father standing up and Sasuke picked up his crutches. Sasuke didn't wanted to see their faces, but he knew they were filled with worry when he stumbled away, Kakashi following.

Sasuke was surprised at who was waiting for him outside and Reko blinked confused; he had no idea who that person was. It was fairly tall man with funny spiky green hair. Kakashi had also no idea who he was, but he knew Sasuke knew him. "Sasuke-san!" The man said happily, raising his hand. "Kuroi…what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked friendly. Kakashi now knew who the person was. Kuroi was one of the anbu members. He remembered Sasuke telling him they were teamed up a lot.

Kuroi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Do you remember you told me once you always take a nice walk with your son when it's Christmas?" Kuroi asked as Sasuke nodded slowly. "Well, because your legs will not like that idea, why don't you take Mira?" the green-haired man asked. Sasuke gasped and Reko titled his head confused. _'What is Mira?' _Kakashi was lost for words. Mira. That was the name Sasuke had mumbled this morning. _That_ was the thing the picture showed. "Did you…find her?" Sasuke stepped forward, eyes wide. Kuroi smiled widely and looked to the side. "Dad? Who's Mira?" Reko asked confused.

Sasuke didn't explained; they could see it for themselves.

A beautiful pitch-black animal that looked like a horse walked towards Kuroi. "A horse?" Kakashi and Reko both stammered. They had never expected to see Sasuke with a horse.

"Mira's not a horse." Sasuke said as he walked forward slowly and placed a hand on the animal's nose. Then they saw it. Mira had a long dragon-like tail and sharp teeth, which freaked out Reko a bit. "W..what the hell?" he stammered with unbelief. Kuroi started to explain, "Mira is a dragon-like animal. Sasuke used her a lot in dangerous missions, but, she was kidnapped a couple years ago." Sasuke looked at Kuroi. "How…did you find her?" Kuroi grinned. "I gave myself a mission; go and find Mira. She was in the mist country." Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "Fusu!" he spat. Kuroi raised an eyebrow. "Did he lived in the Mist?" he asked. "Yes." Sasuke said angrily.

Reko and Kakashi came closer to Mira, who was happy to see her master back. "Anyway Sasuke-san, take her for a ride with your son. I've got to go now." Kuroi said happily. "Kuroi-san…thank you so much…" Sasuke said as he turned around to face him. Kuroi smiled and disappeared. When Sasuke turned around he was surprised to see Reko sitting on Mira, smiling happily. "Let's go, dad!" Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi wanted to help Sasuke to get on top the huge animal, but Mira bowed and literally shoved her master on her back. "Ehm, are you going to be alright, Sasuke?" the grey-haired man asked. Sasuke smiled at him. "Yeah, don't worry." Kakashi was surprised how the animal walked away slowly without orders from her master. _'That beast is smart. Very smart.'_ Kakashi thought happily.

For one hour, Mira had carried her master and his son through Konoha. Mira could exactly feel how her master felt, so, when Sasuke was very tired, she brought him back home.

"I just LOVE this animal, dad!" Reko said as he watched how Mira left them. "Yeah." Sasuke said. He had enjoyed the ride, but now, he was _very_ tired. Reko's face turned worried when he noticed that. "Let's go inside. Come." Sasuke was so tired; he didn't even notice Reko pushing him towards his bedroom. When he lay in bed, he immidialty fell asleep. Reko looked at him worriedly. _'I called his name eight times, and he just didn't reacted…'_ Reko thought sadly. The blue-haired boy lay a blanket on his father and walked towards the living room. _'Ah well…let's enjoy the rest of the night…'_ he thought while smiling a little.

**Hey everyobdy! For some kind of mysterious reason those lines I always use to seperate the story and the author note aren't working! **

** Anyway, that's not important.**

** Pretty big chapter huh? Woow**

** ShugoTenshi, thank you! It's nice you said that:)**

** Screwed fortune cookie, I also doubt if it would fit in...Thanks for telling!**

** Priestess kurumi inu's sister, haha yeah sometimes I update really soon, but sometimes not. I do my best though. :) thanks for your review again!**

**Mizuki Hikari, haha sorry about that. :) Anyway, thanks for your review!**

**I'm weird. **

**I mean, it's pretty hot here and what's Vlissan doing? Writing a Christmas chapter...riiight..**

** This is not the end!**

**bye bye don't forget to update! (and read hahaha)**

** -Vlissan  
**


	36. A hangover morning

**NOTE! (agaain ;D )  
**

**In the last chapter, I said that academy students can enter the Konoha tournament BUT, what I meant was Genin, not academy students. So that means all the Genin from the Konoha, Mist and Earth country can join.**

**Thanks to Ragnarok I know now.**

**Sorry people!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Sunlight pierced through Kakashi's curtains as he lay, rather uncomfortable, in his bed. He was awake for 15 minutes now, but too tired to come out his bed. _'Damn Jiraiya for letting me drink so much…'_ The grey-haired man rubbed his forehead, groaning a little.

After 20 minutes Kakashi dragged himself out of bed and walked towards the mirror. His normal eye really didn't wanted to go open yet and he didn't wanted to use his sharingan-eye to see how he looked, so he waited. With a sigh his eye finally opened. "Well hello, crap-looking Kakashi, how're you?" Kakashi mumbled to no one in particular as he tried to fix his hair a little.

Kakashi walked/stumbled towards the hallway and noticed that the door of Sasuke's bedroom was open.

As the grey-haired man stood in the doorway, he saw a drenched Sasuke, sitting on his bedside, wearing nothing but his boxers. Sasuke was concentrating on bandaging his right leg and didn't noticed the grey-haired man who watched him having trouble bandaging his leg. _'Properly because it hurts…'_ Kakashi thought.

"Aren't you cold?" the grey-haired man asked, only to make Sasuke jump a little. The black-haired man glanced towards Kakashi, who kept staring back without blinking. Sasuke didn't answered as he turned back towards his leg. "Why are you drenched?" Kakashi asked while Sasuke continued wrapping his leg with the thick bandages. "One word. Shower." Sasuke muttered. "Aaaaah…" Kakashi nodded slowly. "You're not very clever today huh?" Sasuke teased without looking up. Kakashi snorted and walked towards Sasuke's bed. "You need help with that?" he asked. "Nah I'm almost done now." Sasuke answered softly.

Kakashi glanced at his leg. "Aren't you wrapping it too tight, Sasuke?" The said man paused and titled his head a little to study his leg. "I'm not sure. It doesn't feel like that…" Sasuke mumbled while Kakashi kneeled down and carefully loosened the bandages a little. "You have to be careful with that. Although you don't feel it now, you can feel it later." Kakashi explained while finishing the bandages for Sasuke. "Besides, when you were sleeping yesterday, Tsunade checked your leg and said you really really really have to be careful with it." Kakashi added. "Hn."

Kakashi sat down on the floor more comfortably while Sasuke stood up slowly to dress himself. "Tell me more about Mira." The grey-haired man said while Sasuke pulled up his pants. "What do you want to know?" Sasuke mumbled without looking up. Kakashi seemed deep in thoughts as he bit his lower-lip and looked away. "Everything." He answered while looking back at Sasuke who sat down on his bed to pick up his shirt. "Everything huh? Well, you have to be more specific then that, Kakashi." It stayed silent for a couple minutes as Sasuke carefully pulled the shirt over his head, trying not to touch the stab-wound in his chest.

"How do you know her?" Kakashi decided to ask. Sasuke yanked his shirt in a better position and answered, "She was a gift. From my mother." Kakashi's eyes widened a little. "So…you have her quit some time now?" Sasuke nodded slowly while picking up his shoes. "So…when you were in my team with Naruto and Sakura, you already had that animal?" Kakashi asked. "Yes."

"Why didn't you told us?" Kakashi asked, making Sasuke finally look at him. "Uchiha-clan secret." The black-haired said calmly. "Not anymore?" Kakashi could hear a soft. "Smart-ass.", mutter coming from Sasuke's direction. "No." Sasuke mumbled eventually. "Why not?" Kakashi asked. The grey-haired man felt like he was some annoying little kid who kept asking questions, but ignored that. "Why should it be? The clan isn't here anymore, is it?" Sasuke's voice was calm, like he didn't cared, but Kakashi knew that was a lie. Kakashi stayed silent for a while.

"Where is she now? Staying with somebody else?" Kakashi asked. "No. She lives in the forest just outside Konoha. Mira is smart enough to take care of herself." Sasuke said while picking up the glass of water on his nightstand. "So, you use her for anbu-missions right?" The grey-haired man asked while Sasuke nodded while drinking. "Did you use her when you were in team 7 too?" Kakashi continued while Sasuke lowered the glass of water. "Sometimes. But not for missions though. She just needed some attention and training sometimes. Mira likes it to travel. That's properly how she was kidnapped." The Uchiha explained. "Fusu?" Kakashi asked carefully, trying not to upset Sasuke. "I think so." Sasuke grumbled.

Kakashi pondered if he should start about the Naibuteki Denka. He glanced at Sasuke's face. _'Would he be ready yet?' _Kakashi knew that things could go terribly wrong if Sasuke wouldn't stop the still-attacking monster inside Fusu's body. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably on the floor. "So..ehm…do you have more of those..animals? Like, dangerous ones?" If the grey-haired man didn't had such a headache, he would have smacked himself in the face. That was a stupid thing to ask. As expected, Sasuke gave him a suspicious glare. Kakashi hung his head in defeat. He had to spit it out now.

"I know about…the…Naibuteki Denka." Kakashi said softly, only to see Sasuke almost choke in his water. A very unpleasant silence filled the room. "Didn't saw that one coming…" Sasuke admitted softly, his voice shaking a little. "Sasuke. You and I both don't want to talk about this for too long, right? So I'll get to the point,…" Kakashi paused and watched how Sasuke turned his head to look away and swallowed. The grey-haired man continued, "You need to stop that technique. Fusu's still getting attacked. Order it to stop!" Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he shot his head towards Kakashi. "It didn't stopped?" the shocked Uchiha almost yelled. Kakashi blinked before answering, "What? N..no." Sasuke's face became very pale as he grabbed his crutches and jumped up. "Wait, where are you going?" Kakashi jumped up as well, watching how Sasuke left the room. "Sasuke!" the grey-haired man ran after him. Sasuke suddenly stopped, making Kakashi almost crash into him. Without turning around, Sasuke ordered, "Bring me there."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hhmmm…a little short…but ah well…**

**Sorry for being late again! **

**Shugotenshi, you love my style of writing? I'm glad to hear that. :) Sometimes I'm staring at an empty screen, my fingers flying above the keyboard, wondering: _'What is that in English,..what is that in English..'_ So most of the time I don't even know if it's right what I'm writing. Haha**

**Screwed Fortune cookie, loved your review. Thanks!**

**Mizuki Hikari, your answer is above. ;)**

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister, you have to wait if you want to know if Sasuke enters the tournament or not. :) And, writing a story about a tournament is hard indeed…I tried it before. I'll do my best this time. I wish you good luck with your story! Hopefully you can figure something to continue. ;)**

**Luna-Lunak, thanks a lot. Great to hear that:)**

'**Till soon!**

**I'm (still) in love with reviews!**

**-vlissan**


	37. Marodine

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Kakashi entered Konoha-hospital. Kakashi was surprised, or should I say worried, that Sasuke managed to walk so fast with that leg. As the grey-haired man studied Sasuke's face for a moment, he could tell he had some pain though.

"Sasuke, let's rest for a..", "No fucking way. Where is he?" Sasuke interrupted angrily as Kakashi blinked at him.

"Well…I'll ask it...then…" Kakashi said as he walked towards the reception and sighed desperately when he saw the brown-haired receptionist making a phone call.

Kakashi, as the only person near the reception, leaned onto the counter. He tried to make eye-contact with the receptionist, but the lady was too concentrated on her phone call. "Hahahaha nooo of course not! Well…huh? What are you saying?...hahahaha no! Are you serious? Unbelievable!" The receptionist said happily while playing with her pencil.

Kakashi frowned a little. This didn't sound like an important phone call.

"No I know that….hahaha…Really?...Ooh amazing….No…Yes….Uhuh…Yeah…" The woman continued while Kakashi looked behind him to see if Sasuke was alright, only to see a pissed, no, furious-looking Uchiha glaring at the receptionist.

Kakashi swallowed and turned back to the lady. "Excuse me." Kakashi whispered to get her attention. The woman looked up, a questioning look on her face. "Can you help me for a second?" Kakashi demanded softly. The woman stared at him for a couple minutes while Kakashi could hear the soft, but high, speech coming out of the phone.

The woman signed at him that he had to wait a little more. Kakashi was astonished. _'How…can…she…just…No wait. Control your anger, Kakashi, control-your-anger!' _

The lady ran a hand through her hair as she started answering the girl on the other side of the phone again, "Yeah I've seen that shirt as well! It's so cool!...Yes!...That's right!...What?...How expensive?...Omygosh…..Hahaha well I can ask my boyfriend….he'll pay it for me….Because I know…haha…..If not? Hmmm….then I'll shout at him…hahaha!"

With a slight scream the receptionist saw how a hand yanked the phone out of her hands.

Frightened she looked at Sasuke who had the phone in his hand, his eyes filled with anger. "Sasuke, calm down…" Kakashi whispered at him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily. This woman was getting on his nerves. "Where's Himai Fusu?" Sasuke demanded.

The woman didn't move; she just stared at him with wide eyes. "WHERE'S HE?" Sasuke repeated, bending forward a little. The woman snapped out of her thoughts and started to leaf through some documents behind her. "I'll look for you right away sir!" The woman said nervously.

The woman grabbed a document and opened it. Her eyes scanned the page. "Ehm…sir…" She looked up slowly before continuing, "Mister Himai is….dead…"

Sasuke slammed the phone on the counter.

Kakashi watched how Sasuke's anger started growing and decided to drag him away.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke almost yelled as Kakashi pulled him back. "Let me handle this." The grey-haired man ordered.

Sasuke stood at the other side of the hall while Kakashi walked towards the reception again.

"Is he alright?" The receptionist asked carefully when Kakashi leaned onto the counter again. "Where's Fusu?" the grey-haired man asked calmly, totally ignoring her question. The woman hesitated, but answered, "In the basement, sir. Room 35."

Without a 'thank you' Kakashi walked back towards Sasuke. "Come on." The grey-haired man said softly when he reached him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost one minute later, Sakura walked towards the receptionist, who stared forward with wide eyes. "Hey, I'm done with the patient in room 604, I'm going home." She said.

The receptionist didn't respond.

Sakura blinked.

"Hello?" Sakura asked as she waved her hand in front of her face. "Huh?" The receptionist stammered as her eyes met Sakura's. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked softly.

"There was a man here…no…two…and…the one with black hair…was…extremely mad…They wanted to see Himai Fusu…but the guy is _dead_!" The brown-haired lady stammered. Sakura gasped. "Where are they?" She asked. "Basement, room 35." The receptionist answered while Sakura turned and ran away.

'_What's going on?' _the receptionist thought confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Sasuke walked through the dark and small hallway in the basement. The walls and floor were dark-grey, almost black, and a couple of small weak lights showed them where they were walking. There were a lot of doors in the hallway. They were made from metal with no window. The basement was silent and it smelled…weird. _'They're properly keeping dead bodies here…'_ Kakashi thought with disgust.

When they reached room 35, Sasuke slammed the door open. Kakashi felt sick. The smell was…indescribable, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind, because he entered with no hesitation.

Kakashi watched how Sasuke paused when he was in the room. His back shivered violently. Kakashi slowly stepped forward; his hand covered his nose and mouth.

Sasuke glanced at a pile of body parts in the corner of the totally-isolated room. Kakashi didn't dare to look at it, so he watched Sasuke instead. Kakashi decided to enter the room as Sasuke kneeled down slowly.

Panting, Sakura ran through the hallway. She saw one of the doors was open and when she came closer, she saw it was the door of room 35.

As silent as possible Sakura stepped closer and peeked around the corner. She saw Kakashi with his head against a wall. It was clear he didn't wanted to see any of this. As she took another silent step forward, she saw Sasuke sitting on the ground with his eyes closed.

It looked like he was medicating or something.

Sakura also noticed the bloody mess in front of him, but, just like Kakashi, she couldn't look at that.

Sasuke suddenly became so pale, it was almost bleu. He then lifted his hands in a position that looked like he was holding a bowl and he gritted his teeth. Sakura frowned a little and took another small step forward. _'He's using Naibuteki Denka!' _Sakura thought fascinated. _'I have to watch this closely…I can learn from this!' _She narrowed her eyes a little.

The sound of ripping flesh was heard, and a scream filled the basement. It wasn't a scream that belonged to a human; it was a scream that belonged to a 'thing'.

Kakashi was afraid and shut his eyes.

The scream faded, but the sound of ripping flesh increased. Sakura's eyes widened as the body-parts started moving, some of them splashing against a wall.

Then she saw it. Two huge bloodstained claws made their way out of the body-parts, yanking some flesh with them. They shot forward and disappeared in Sasuke's belly. Sasuke screamed his longs out and Sakura took a step back, fear written all over her face.

A long and skinny animal was attached to those claws; also disappearing in Sasuke's body. Sasuke's hands and legs were shaking like hell and sweat trickled down. Just before the whole body of this monster vanished, the head paused in front of Sasuke's face, who had his eyes shut tightly, still screaming.

"**Marodine" **the monster grumbled.

His voice was heavy; like someone was using a sound-effect on it. Kakashi's was shaking as he turned around slowly.

Sasuke's hands grabbed his belly after the head also disappeared. Screaming, Sasuke fell to the ground and started trashing around violently. Kakashi's eyes widened.

Sakura, who took one step back every time she felt scared, stood now at the end of the hallway, panting heavily; like she was the one where a monster disappeared in. Sasuke's screaming was so painful to hear, it almost made her throw up.

Kakashi, who almost had to lay on top Sasuke to calm him down, panicked. "Sasuke! HEY!" Kakashi had tears in his eyes; not because he was sad, but because he was scared. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke's screaming and trashing around faded slowly when Kakashi forced him to sit and hugged him tightly. Although Sasuke finally seemed to calm down, sometimes, the black-haired man made a movement as if someone was putting current on his body.

Kakashi dragged the man out of the room and closed the door his feet. Sasuke, who lay on the floor in the hallway, breathed very fast. Kakashi held him tightly and whispered things to him, which Sakura couldn't hear.

Slowly she sunk down and Kakashi's head shot up. By seeing her shocked expression, Kakashi knew she had seen it. The grey-haired man gritted his teeth. "You still want to use it? HUH?" Kakashi yelled angrily. "AMAZING TECHNIQUE HUH?" Kakashi screamed sarcastically.

Sakura hid her mouth with her hands and shook her head fast.

"NO? WHY NOT?" Kakashi continued.

"S..stop.. stop Kakashi-sensei.." Sakura begged softly, but Kakashi couldn't hear her.

Tsunade came running down the stairs but stopped when she noticed Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke.

Never in her whole life, had she seen people _so_ afraid. Sakura looked like she had seen a ghost. Tears trickled down on her face as she kept shaking her head and kept repeating softly, "no no no no no"

Kakashi had his head down, looking at Sasuke. "Oh god…" Tsunade mumbled softly as she ran towards him. "Kakashi! I demand an answ…" The Hokage stopped when she heard Sasuke groan. The Uchiha tried to squint his belly with both hands.

Kakashi was _so_ shocked that he didn't even noticed Tsunade, who lifted Sasuke and carried him away. Sakura still sat there, but she stopped repeating 'no' and watched her ex-teacher wide eyed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The realization finally hit Kakashi that Sasuke was carried away, so he lifted his head. After a couple minutes of silence, Kakashi said a soft, "Sakura…I'm sorry…I yelled at you.."

Sakura brushed some strands of hair out her face nervously. "He's going to be okay, right?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Kakashi nodded slowly.

The two of them sat there for almost two hours without saying anything, when Tsunade came down the stairs again. Her head shot from Sakura to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you can take Sasuke home with you. He's alright." Tsunade said softly. It took a while before those words reached Kakashi's and Sakura's mind.

Tsunade's face turned worried. "Are you two okay?" She asked softly while Kakashi stood up. "We have to leave this place…that will make us feel a lot better…" He said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat in the hallway. Tsunade could heal the pain in his belly with easy. It just felt a little sensitive and he felt like he had lost 85 percent of his chakra, but that was it.

He cursed himself for using the technique. He must've been _so_ mad at Fusu, that it happened. He also thought he already stopped the technique before Kakashi told him about it, but unfortunately, it didn't.

Sasuke looked up when he saw Kakashi and Sakura walking up to him. Kakashi was right; they both felt a lot better now that they left the creepy basement.

Sasuke picked up the crutches and stood up, avoiding his Kakashi's eye. "Sasuke…" Kakashi began softly. "Let's go home." Sasuke nodded slowly and turned to walk away, when a hand grabbed his arm. "Sakura. Let go." Sasuke said softly without turning around. Sakura didn't released his arm as she said sadly, "Take it easy, okay?"

Sasuke turned around slowly and Sakura released her grip on Sasuke. "Sure." He almost whispered.

Sasuke and Kakashi silently left the hospital, leaving Sakura and Tsunade behind. "Are you sure Sasuke is fine?" Sakura asked softly. "Yes. Naibuteki Denka is a technique. If techniques would be live-threatening, why would you use it then?" Tsunade explained while Sakura looked at her. "To sacrifice yourself…" Sakura answered while Tsunade nodded slowly. "Yes, okay, but Naibuteki Denka isn't self-sacrifice. Now, go home and rest." Tsunade said as she patted Sakura's shoulder.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi began as they walked through konoha's streets. "I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke mumbled while looking down. "I have one question." The grey-haired man said softly. Sasuke didn't said anything, so Kakashi decided to ask it, "What did it say to you?"

Sasuke lifted his head, but still didn't looked at Kakashi. "He said 'marodine'." Sasuke mumbled. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "And that means?" he asked while Sasuke folded his arms.

"That means, fuck you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Omg this chapter is….weird…**

**I've got some notes here, with things I want to have in this story and, believe me, things will get interesting.**

**Shugotenshi, here's the info about Naibuteki denka! Thanks for reviewing again!**

**Mizuki Hikari, I'm glad! Thanks!**

**MyFallenAngel, thanks for your advice! I already use a dictionary, but I try to use it as less as possible, because I'm too lazy hahaha. (And because, if I pick up the dictionary I need, six more dictionary's fall down….on my head…ouch..haha)**

**Priestess Kurumi Inu's sister, you're welcome and thank you! Anyways, I'm from the Netherlands, so that means I'm dutch.**

**Sakura hatake kakashi'sgrl, I'm glad you like it:)**

**Screwed Fortune cookie, yeah, Sasuke does have a lot of secrets. And, he's having more! ;)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing so far!**

**(more reviews welcome, of course.)**

**Bye bye see you soon**

**-vlissan**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **


	38. Bad news visits

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat on her bed, her back against the wall. Her eyes looked empty as she watched the trees dancing in the wind through the window. She was glad she left that hospital. That basement, that floor, that room, that…thing…it kept haunting her.

Slowly, Sakura reached for a blanket and wrapped it around herself. What she just had seen…it felt awful.

As a medical-ninja, Sakura knew what dead bodies looked like, but something like this...

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to forget the things she had seen this afternoon, but failed.

'_Never. Never will I use that technique. Never.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Sasuke immidialty went to bed when he and Kakashi came home. Reko was worried about his father, because he had seen how tired he looked, but Kakashi told him it was okay.

Reko decided to help Kakashi, who wanted to make dinner.

Kakashi couldn't really concentrate when started cooking, Reko noticed.

"Kakashi-sensei, let me cook." The blue-haired boy suggested as Kakashi glanced at him. "Am I such a bad cook?" Kakashi joked as he started to wash his hands. Reko smiled and shook his head. "No you're not. I just don't want to see this house in flames."

"Hmm…okay. If you really don't mind." Kakashi said while ruffling Reko's hair. Reko smiled at him and shook his head. Kakashi sat down near the kitchen-table and rested his head in his hands as he watched Reko cooking.

"Kakashi-sensei? What happened with dad?" Reko asked without turning around to face his teacher.

Kakashi closed his eyes. He didn't know what to say to the boy. He didn't wanted to lie, but he couldn't tell him what happened either. "He just had a rough day." Kakashi decided to say. He could hear Reko sigh softly. Kakashi expected him to continue asking questions, but he didn't, which Kakashi was glad for.

"Dinner's ready." Reko said after a couple minutes of silence. Kakashi stood up and walked towards the sink. "Let me handle the rest. Maybe you can ask your father if he wants to eat something. Oh, and if he's still asleep, let him sleep then, okay?" The grey-haired man said while Reko nodded and walked away.

Kakashi sighed sadly. He felt guilty for not telling Reko what was wrong with his father. Reko was the first person who deserved to know, after all.

Kakashi picked up one of the pans and smiled. _'Reko is a really good cook, that's for sure.'_

The door of Sasuke's dark bedroom opened softly as a blue-haired boy peeked inside. Because it was dark inside, Reko couldn't really tell if his father was awake or asleep, so he walked in softly. "Dad?" Reko whispered softly as he stood next to his father. There was no answer; he was asleep.

Reko studied his sleeping father in silence and felt sad. Something was wrong.

"What have you done this time…" Reko whispered softly as he turned around to leave the room. "…Reko…?" A weak voice groaned softly, making Reko turn around. Sasuke looked at him sleepily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to wake you. I'll let you sleep." Reko whispered as he stepped back slowly. "No..wait." Sasuke mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Reko watched how his father sat up slowly and yawned.

"What can I do for you, Reko?" Sasuke asked when he was done yawning. Reko slowly walked back towards the bedside and sat down. "What happened to you?" Reko asked softly.

Sasuke sighed and pulled his son closer. "I pushed myself a little too hard today. You know, I was just being stupid, as always. Nothing to worry about." Sasuke mumbled as he rubbed Reko's back. "You're not stupid, dad." Reko said softly while Sasuke smirked.

Dinner was ready to be served as Reko and Sasuke entered the kitchen. "Hey Sasuke, how're you feeling?" Kakashi asked, being a little surprised to see Sasuke joining them. "Fine." The Uchiha answered, only to receive glares from Reko and Kakashi. Sasuke noticed and muttered a, "Okay okay, I'm feeling good." Reko and Kakashi both nodded satisfied and they started eating slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's winced when her mother knocked on the door. "Sakura?" Her mother's voice sounded muffled through the door. Sakura groaned. _'Did I fell asleep?'_

"Sa-ku-raaa!" this time, her mother's voice started to sound impatient. "What?" Sakura sneered back. "Open the door! Now!" her mother almost screamed.

'_Great. An angry mother will make my day perfect.' _Sakura thought sarcastically as she jumped from her bed.

"What do you want?" Sakura yelled when she threw the door open. Her mother looked quit shocked. "What the hell is wrong with you, Sakura?" she asked softly when she noticed Sakura's angry expression. "I'm just…I'm just worried about Sasuke-kun." Sakura mumbled while her mother sighed softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Reko and Sasuke were done eating and Kakashi started washing the dishes. "That was delicious, Reko." Sasuke said while Reko looked down shyly. "Indeed, it was very good!" Kakashi agreed. "Thank you…" Reko said softly as he stood up.

Just when Reko wanted to dry the dishes, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go!" Reko said as he laid the dish-towel on the kitchen sink and ran towards the hallway. Kakashi blinked. "Who can that be? I'm not expecting visitors." The grey-haired man mumbled while Sasuke shrugged. "We'll know soon enough."

Reko opened the front-door and smiled happily when he saw who was standing in front of him. "Kuroi-san!" Reko greeted while Kuroi, who was wearing his anbu-costume without his mask, smiled at him. "Hey Reko." Kuroi said softly.

Reko's smile faded when he noticed the look on Kuroi's face. Reko started to have a bad feeling about this. "Can I speak your father for a moment?" Kuroi asked carefully. "Ehm…sure…ehm…Do you want to come in, or something?" Reko asked. "No, thank you. Can you get him for me?" Kuroi asked while Reko nodded and ran to the living room.

"Dad! Kuroi-san wants to see you." Reko said as he entered the kitchen. Sasuke blinked. "Kuroi-san? Err..sure." Sasuke slowly stood up and walked towards the hallway. Kakashi frowned a little.

Kuroi smiled sadly when Reko and Sasuke were standing in the doorway. "Hi Kuroi." Sasuke said as Kuroi nodded at him.

Reko noticed Kuroi was a little nervous as he looked away. "Sasuke-san…ehm…I hate to say this..but…the captain has a mission for you…A big one…" Kuroi said softly. Sasuke (and Reko) felt his jaw reach the ground. "W..what? When?" Sasuke stammered, feeling pretty confused.

Kuroi now looked up again. "Tomorrow morning…five am…I'm so sorry, Sasuke-san…I tried everything I could, but you know how the captain is…" Kuroi explained as Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

Reko, who was too shocked to say anything, finally opened his mouth. "A MISSION? LOOK AT HIM! HE CAN'T EVEN WALK!" Reko screamed, getting Kakashi's attention right away.

"Reko, can you leave us alone?" Sasuke asked softly while Kuroi looked at the ground. "But DAD! You," Reko started desperately. "Leave us alone." Sasuke repeated sternly.

Reko hung his head and walked away softly while Sasuke frowned a little.

"Are you having the same mission?" he asked while Kakashi and Reko walked back to the living room. "No…I was just ordered to tell you…" Kuroi answered. Sasuke cursed under his breath. _'That captain is such an asshole. I know Kuroi will get in trouble if I refuse the mission…Damn it.' _

"Fine." Sasuke said softly after a couple minutes of thinking.

Reko, who was listening to their conversation through the window upstairs, gasped. _'No! Don't do it, daddy!' _

"You're going to do it?" Kuroi asked, his voice filled with worry. "I don't have a choice, have I?" Sasuke answered sadly.

"Shall I get Mira for you?" Kuroi asked while Sasuke nodded slowly. "Thank you, Kuroi." Sasuke almost whispered. "It's the least I can do, Sasuke-san. I'll make sure she'll be waiting for you here." With that, Kuroi disappeared.

Sasuke just stood there, staring forward without moving. He couldn't believe he actually had to fight. _'I'm sorry, Reko…'_

_------------------------------------------------------ _

Reko, who sat on the ground crying, was found by Kakashi. "Hey, what's wrong?" the grey-haired man asked as he kneeled in front of the blue-haired boy. "He's going to do it… Dad's going to do the mission!" Reko sobbed.

Kakashi gritted his teeth. _'Shit.'_

Sasuke started to get cold, so he closed the door slowly. He stood in front of the, now closed door for a couple minutes.

"Sasuke…Why didn't you refused?" Kakashi, who was standing behind him, asked softly.

Sasuke stayed silent for a while and turned around. "I'm going to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow." He mumbled as he walked past Kakashi, who watched him sadly.

As Sasuke reached his bedroom, he found Reko staring at him with watery eyes.

"Reko…I.." Sasuke began softly but Reko interrupted him, "If you'll not be careful, I'm going to kill you." The young Uchiha said as he tried to hold back more tears. Sasuke smiled a little. "I'll keep that in mind."

Reko nodded and disappeared in his own bedroom, leaving Sasuke behind. The black-haired man stared at Reko's door sadly before entering his own bedroom.

Sasuke made sure his alarm-clock would wake him at four o'clock and lay down. Sasuke's last thoughts before he fell asleep were, _'I'll be careful, Reko.'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**I've got 99 reviews! Come on everyone, get me 100... :)**

**Mizuki Hikari, I see you have some questions left, huh? ;) 'Wait and see' is all I can say at the moment. Thank you!**

**Shugotenshi, Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it.**

**Priestess Kurumi Inu's sister, hahaha well I'm honored that I'm the first dutch-person you know! It's funny you try to learn Japanese, that's exactly what I'm also doing. :) It's a cool language, isn't it? Thanks a lot for reviewing. **

**Screwed fortune cookie, hahaha! No it's not Sasuke's usual sarcasm this time haha. Marodine really means Fuck you. **

**I keep saying Thank you…but anyways, THANK YOU.**

**You can expect the next chapter in three or four days!**

**-vlissan**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **


	39. Mira's help

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed softly as he turned around in his bed. He felt himself waking up, but he didn't wanted to. Not yet.

The heat from the sun, which beamed through his curtains, stroked his face softly.

Sasuke's eyes shot open. _'Sun?'_

With a gasp, Sasuke shot up and grabbed his clock. Trembling he watched the display showing, '08:30'. The black-haired man felt like passing out as panic filled his eyes.

'_I made sure I'd wake at four o'clock! Why didn't that stupid thing woke me?' _Sasuke lowered the clock and stared at the wall instead.

Hoping that his eyes were fooling him, Sasuke watched the time again. "O GOD!"

As clumsy as a person can be, Sasuke jumped from his bed. After a fight with his blanket because of his sudden actions, he stumbled towards the door.

Sasuke froze when he looked at the chair where he had placed his anbu-uniform yesterday. Slowly he turned towards the chair, his eyes widened in disbelief.

His uniform was gone.

There was an object on the chair instead of his uniform.

Sasuke caught himself freaking out.

"God…" Sasuke sunk to the ground, ignoring his painful leg, and grabbed the object with both hands. He felt the small Uchiha-necklace slipping out of his hands when he loosened his grip…

"Reko…"

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

**_Reko stared at Sasuke as he picked up his father's alarm-clock, which showed '03:30', as silent as possible. He turned off the function that would wake the sleeping man and placed it back on the nightstand._**

**_After watching his father sleeping for a couple minutes, he picked up his father's uniform from the chair in the corner and took off the necklace Sasuke gave to him, placing it on the chair._**

**_Reko gave his father a sad smile before leaving his bedroom and walking downstairs._**

_**In the hallway, Reko managed to perform a henge that made him as tall as his father and gave him the same voice as his father. He didn't changed the rest of his body, because no one would see that in an anbu-outfit, and it would only take away his energy. **_

_**Reko never told anyone about this henge. He copied it from somebody he met once, when he was traveling with his father.**_

**_When Reko dressed himself with the uniform and placed the blue mask in front of his face, he opened the front door, only to see Mira laying in the front-garden, lifting her huge and beautiful head in surprise. _**

"_**Hey Mira." Reko whispered softly as he walked towards her. Reko shuddered at hearing his father's voice, coming out of his only eight-year old body. Mira titled her head suspiciously and jumped to her feet. **_

**_Reko stopped walking when Mira gritted her teeth at him, revealing her long and sharp teeth. Her ears were pressed back and her tale swung behind her dangerously. Reko nervously took off his mask, showing his real face. Mira relaxed but still looked confused._**

"**_I need your help today, Mira…" Reko said as he placed the mask back. Mira slowly walked towards him and looked at him with her beautiful pitch-black eyes. Although Reko was as tall as Sasuke now, he still had to look up to meet Mira's eyes. _**

_**Reko saw in her eyes that she trusted him and wanted to help. Reko climbed on the animal's back and stroked her soft long hair. "I have no idea where my father always meets with other anbu-members, can you bring me there?" Mira turned and walked away. Reko saw this as a 'yes'.**_

_**End flashback**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cursing, Sasuke stumbled through the house. He was too impatient to pick up his crutches, so his leg was killing him.

He had found a small note in the kitchen, written by Kakashi. It said;

----------------------------------------

_Hey Reko,_

_I'm in the academy today. If you need me, just meet me there._

_-Kakashi_

_PS_

_Don't worry about your father; he'll be okay._

_-----------------------------------------_

Sasuke sighed as he sunk to the floor again, the note in his hands. "So…when Kakashi wrote this, he didn't notice that Reko was already gone, and that I was still asleep…" Sasuke groaned as he grabbed his hair desperately. _'What to do now?'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------- _

A group of seventeen anbu-members was running through the forest just outside Konoha. Mira and Reko were right behind them; the huge black animal kept up with them with easy.

Reko felt something weird in his stomach. _'I am not…no….I am really scared..'_ The blue-haired boy thought nervously. Mira seemed to notice this and she turned her head to face him.

Reko didn't knew why, but he had the feeling that if Mira could talk, she'd say, "Don't worry, I'm with you."

Reko smiled at her. Although he had a mask that was hiding his smile, Mira seemed happy about it and turned her head back.

He was glad the other anbu-members didn't noticed it wasn't Sasuke who was riding Mira. Although Reko was sure they would know soon enough; the blue-haired boy didn't paid attention when he just arrived at the anbu-meeting place and the captain started to explain their mission. That's something Sasuke would never do.

But the biggest problem; the anbu-members will notice he isn't as long as powerful as his father.

An anbu-member with a yellow mask turned to Reko and called, "Aoi-san! Are we going the right way?"

'_SHIT!' _Reko thought as he swallowed nervously

Before Reko could answer though, Mira nodded her huge head, making Reko blink at her. Reko looked up surprised when the yellow-masked anbu mumbled an, "Ok." and turned back.

Reko stroked Mira's back thankfully, but looked up when he heard the anbu-captain mutter, "You could've asked me too, you idiot. I'm smarter than that stupid horse AND Aoi together." The yellow-masked bowed at the captain. "Forgive me captain. I asked Aoi-san because you wanted him to join because of his institution-skills…" the anbu member spoke softly.

"Mira's not a horse andespecially not a stupid one." Reko hissed. He frowned when he received one hell of a death glare from the captain. (through his mask!)

'_What an asshole, that captain. He didn't wanted my father to join because of his institution; that captain knows how to run himself perfectly. He just wanted to let my father suffer.' _Reko thought angrily.

Reko knew the captain hated his father, but he was going too far now. The blue-haired boy gritted his teeth, but stopped and blinked when he heard Mira doing exactly the same, making a sound only a dragon can make. Reko watched how the captain winced and looked back. Reko smirked evilly. _'Hah!'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Sorry for the short chapter; I didn't want to put all the fun in one chapter.**

**Mizuki Hikari, Karma indeed. Poor Sasuke hehehe**

**Shugotenshi, thank you!**

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister, thanks again. And yeah, I love the Japanese language as well:)**

**Screwed fortune cookie, I hope so too! –evil laughter- Haha anyways, thanks.**

**See ya! (oh, and the next chapter will come a little late, because I'm going to try to make it reaaaaally long)**

**-vlissan :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **


	40. Problems?

-----------------------------------------

Rain poured down on Konoha as people on the streets ran back to their houses before they were drenched.

Although it was 13:00, it looked like it was night already. Dark clouds grabbed upon each other, as if they were scared to lose each other.

Sasuke, who was too shocked to know what to do, stood in front of the window, watching the people on the streets running, some of them screaming because the rain was very cold.

His eyes narrowed as his body trembled from anger.

"You people think you have a problem because you're getting wet…You have NO idea what a REAL problem looks like!" Sasuke spat to them, knowing they couldn't hear him.

Sasuke felt more anger taking over his, once, sad feelings and sharingan slowly started to show itself in his eyes.

For a moment, it looked like he was in trance.

He still looked outside, barely breathing. His eyes were dead and dull, even with the sharingan activated.

After a couple minutes of being in trance, he suddenly snapped, "_FUCK_ MY LEG!"

Sasuke turned around sharply and stormed out of the house, slamming the door with such an amazing power that it broke the biggest window of Kakashi's house. People who didn't managed to get inside their houses yet, watched how the window shattered to the floor in amazement and fear.

Kakashi's house was silent now. Only the violent rain that splashed against the window could be heard.

-----------------------------------------

Reko grabbed the hood of his father's heavy anbu-outfit to make sure it wouldn't be pulled down by the wind and rain. It took a while before Reko dared to ride Mira without clutching her back, being scared to fall.

Mira was running _so_ fast; Reko started to get a dry mouth.

The blue-haired boy felt one of the anbu-members looking at him every couple minutes. The anbu had to be a woman; Reko heard her speak once.

Mira, who didn't really paid attention to the female-anbu, felt Sasuke's anger and hung her head a little.

Reko winced when the female-anbu suddenly jumped next to him and yelled because the rain made so much noise, "Are you okay, Aoi-san?"

Reko nodded slowly.

"Isn't your leg hurting?" she asked worriedly. "I'm fine." Reko decided to yell back.

'_Wow! I really sound like dad now…' _he thought as the female-anbu nodded at him and jumped back to her earlier position.

----------------------------------------------

A couple minutes later…

----------------------------------------------

Reko narrowed his eyes to see where he was going. The rain was coming down _so _hard; it almost looked like he was looking at a grey wall.

"WE'RE IN THE HIDDEN MIST NOW, LET'S SHELTER FOR THE RAIN!" An anbu yelled to the captain, who turned around irritated.

"Shit…FINE!" The captain screamed back. Reko was glad they were going to stop because of the rain. He was getting heartache of the cold water splashing against his head.

---------------------------------------

Sasuke was tired, but still trying to run as fast as possible. The streets were deserted and big puddles of water started to form.

Panting, the black-haired man leaned against the gate of Konoha, shivering as he felt how soaked he was.

Although he tried to ignore his, now abnormally painful leg, he just _couldn't _run any longer. His tiredness gave him a blurry vision and it was hard to keep his eyes open.

"Mira…come here…" he mumbled sleepily as he sunk to the floor, getting more soaked then he already was. "If you care about Reko, then help me save..him.."

--------------------------------------------------

Reko jumped from Mira's back when he and the rest of the team found an inn. The captain was the first one to enter and the others followed silently.

Reko, who was worried about Mira, stayed outside. She acted so strange when they just arrived at the inn; it looked like she was panicking.

"Mira?" Reko whispered at her.

The animal looked towards the part of the forest they all just came from and took a step back, not making eye-contact with her young master.

"Mira? What's wrong?" Reko asked, feeling a little scared by her weird behavior.

Mira looked at the blue-haired boy a couple seconds before turning and running away with higher speed she had ever used.

"Mira!" Reko called as he tried to touch her before she disappeared.

With his hand still raised in the air, Reko could hear someone calling, "Aoi-san? What's wrong?"

It was the female-anbu. She stood in the doorway of the inn, looking at him worriedly.

Reko didn't turned around to face her, he just kept standing there in the rain.

"Aoi-san!" The anbu called again.

Reko hung his head. He felt scared; he had to do this all by himself now…

The young Uchiha jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He finally looked at the female-anbu, who mumbled softly, "Aoi-san, sir…You're acting a little different then normal…ehm…are you feeling well?"

Reko nodded slowly and walked past her. "Come inside. It's freezing." He said, trying to sound more like his father.

"Yes sir." The woman said as she hurried inside with him.

When they were inside, Reko immidialty closed the heavy door of the inn and turned around, only to see the female-anbu standing right behind him.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." Reko said.

The woman hesitated, but walked up the stairs slowly.

"Okay, sir. I'm going to take a nap. Maybe you should do that too." She suggested softly.

"I'll think about it. Anyways, sleep well." Reko decided to say.

'_I hope that if daddy is in a situation like this, he would say the same thing…' _Reko thought nervously.

De woman froze when he had said it. Disbelief was clearly showed in her body language.

'_Okay, properly not…' _Reko thought, trying not to look stupid.

"Ehm…yes…ehm…Thank..thank you sir…" the woman said as she hurried upstairs.

Reko smacked himself in the face. _'It's clear that lady likes my father…Why did I said that? God...daddy is going to kill me..' _

Reko's eyes widened. _'Wait a second…dad!' _

The young boy totally forgot about how his father might have felled when he woke up. Guild overwhelmed him as he thought about how Sasuke always did _everything _to keep him out of danger.

-----------------------------------

When Reko walked up the stairs to find a room, he was greeted by a red-masked anbu, who waited for him.

"Aoi-san! Can I ask you a question?" he called happily while Reko swallowed.

"Sure." Reko answered as calm as possible.

"Okay! Well, you taught me a technique when we just met. The Jikini Bomu (directly bomb) technique, and well, I was wondering if you can show it to me once more?" The red-masked anbu said.

Reko swallowed and stayed silent. _'Jikini Bomu? Darn…how should I know?'_

Even though the anbu wore a mask, Reko could see he was grinning widely.

"You're not Aoi-san, are you?" The anbu asked friendly while keeping his voice down.

Reko's eyes widened. _'SHIT!' _

"What are you talking about?" Reko asked softly, still doing his best to sound as calm as his father.

"You're not Sasuke-san. Who are you?" the anbu asked curiously as he leaned forward a little.

Reko swallowed once again. _'Shall I tell him? He already knows, so I have to, right?' _

"I'm…Reko, Uchiha Reko, sir." The blue-haired boy said shyly.

The red-masked anbu stayed silent for a couple minutes before bursting into laughter. Reko looked at him, feeling really uncomfortable.

"What's so funny?" Reko asked carefully while the red-masked person leaned against a wall for support.

"Forgive me Reko-san, it's just _too_ weird to hear Sasuke's voice saying that kind of stuff in that kind of way." The anbu answered happily.

Reko pouted. _'What a weird guy…'_

"Anyways,-" the anbu began as he pulled off his own mask before continuing, "My name is Niiro (red), but you can see that on my mask already, right?"

Niiro had really short brown hair that was all messed up. Reko could see he was the same age as his father, maybe a little older. He had a friendly face with small and happy eyes.

Reko smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Niiro-san." He said as Niiro placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nice to meet you too. You're Sasuke-san's eight year old son, right?"

Reko nodded slowly and asked, "Does anybody else know about…me?"

Niiro thought for a while. "Well, maybe a couple, but the captain doesn't know, that's something I'm sure off. It's good the captain doesn't know, kid." Niiro said as his expression turned serious. "Why are you doing this dangerous mission anyway? What happened with Sasuke-san?" the brown-haired anbu asked softly.

Reko looked down, showing great interest for the floor.

"Well, my father couldn't even walk, and the captain wanted him to do this mission with you guys, so…I did it instead of him. I stole his uniform and stuff…" Reko mumbled softly.

Niiro blinked at him.

"Eh…wow! I..eh…He'll be pissed off, right?" Niiro asked confused. He couldn't believe somebody had the guts to do something like that with a guy like Sasuke.

Reko shrugged slowly. "I..guess…" he said sadly.

Niiro sighed softly and smiled again. "Don't worry, kid; I'll protect you. Just stay with me when a fight starts or something, okay?" Niiro said friendly while Reko looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Now, come on. Take a nap; you look extremely tired." Niiro continued as he pulled Reko through the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It took Niiro almost an hour before Reko had a room; Niiro wanted that Reko had a room for himself, so that he didn't had to use a henge when he was sleeping.

-------------------------------------------

Reko sighed as he lay down in bed. He was thankful that Niiro helped him. _'Maybe it's good a person knows.' _Reko thought with a small smile.

Niiro had told him before entering his room, that they would continue their mission at eight o'clock, so Reko could rest four hours.

Reko wanted to ask Niiro what this mission was about, because he still didn't knew, but he was too tired and decided to ask it later.

Reko's eyes were hurting from tiredness, so he sighed and closed them, feeling sleep taking over immidialty.

--------------------------------------------------

The inn stayed silent for almost three hours, until the anbu-captain's voice echoed through the hallway, "WAKE UP EVERYONE! NOW! WE HAVE WORK TO DO! HURRY!"

Reko opened one eye as he heard more people screaming coming from the hallway. The blue-haired boy sat up and placed the mask in front of his face as quick as possible.

Niiro slammed Reko's bedroom-door open with a frown.

"Re…Aoi-san! We have to go! Come on!" he called while Reko's eyes widened. "W..what? But then I have to,-"

"Yes. You have to fight. But I'm with you, so hurry up!" Niiro interrupted while Reko stood up.

"But I need Mira!" the blue-haired boy said desperately. "I know. But she's not here, so you have to do this with me. Come on!" Niiro sighed impatiently.

Reko felt tears welling up in his eyes, but stepped forward and followed his father's friend outside.

The captain was more chaotic than he normally was, so that meant BIG trouble for the tired anbu-squad.

"IT SEEMS THAT THINGS AREN'T GOING AS PLANNED! AS YOU ALL KNOW, THIS MISSION IS ABOUT INVESTIGATING A MURDER IN ANOTHER COUNTRY, BUT SOMEONE'S AFTER US!" The captain yelled as he and his team were standing in front of the inn, getting wet right away; the storm still didn't calmed down.

Reko looked around nervously. _'I'm scared! What if I'm the last one standing? What if I'm the first one who gets killed?' _

"WE HAVE TO MOVE IMMIDIATLY! WE'RE GOING TO FIND THAT SOMEONE AND FINISH HIM OFF, UNDERSTAND?" The captain continued as everybody gave him an unsure nod as reply.

Reko looked up at Niiro, who was standing next to him, when the blue-haired boy heard him cursing softly.

Before Reko could ask what was wrong, Niiro stepped forward. "Captain! Sir! Aoi-san can't join us without Mira. He can't run with that leg!" the red-masked man said.

Reko could hear the other anbu-members gasp. _'What a guts to say that to THAT captain…' _Reko thought, feeling a little more happy because Niiro was trying to help him.

The captain just stared with his blank expression towards Niiro and then glared at Reko.

"Aoi! You're such an asshole! Because of you, this whole mission is so damn hard! You're going with us like everybody else in this group, and I don't want to hear ONE word about it, understand!" the captain spat angrily, making Reko wince a little.

The captain walked away, ordering everybody to follow him. Reko and Niiro walked behind the group, Niiro's hand on Reko's shoulder.

When they reached the forest, they were going to jump, so Niiro lifted Reko on his back. The blue-haired boy had to pretend his leg was hurting, but that wasn't really a problem.

---------------------------------

They were running for some hours now. Reko felt dizzy by seeing so many branches and trees everywhere.

Sometimes, the blue-haired boy glanced at Niiro to check if he was alright. After all, Reko was just as heavy as his father with his henge activated. Niiro seemed far away from tired as he kept jumping without breaking a sweat.

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke couldn't believe he was laying there for hours now without fainting.

Something told him that Mira was coming for him.

He didn't felt his right leg anymore; maybe because he was so cold.

Sasuke lifted his head when he heard a sound in the distance; a sound he knew.

A huge pitch-black blur came into Sasuke's vision. "Mira…finally.." the Uchiha groaned softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The anbu-captain gritted his teeth angrily.

"It's coming this way, sir!" One of the anbu-members almost screamed when he felt a dangerous presence ahead.

"I can feel it for myself, moron!" the captain yelled back angrily.

Reko sighed. _'I hate that captain. I can't believe my father hasn't killed him yet.' _He thought.

Niiro frowned angrily. "Is it one person, sir?" he called.

The captain snorted and yelled back, "Yes! It's one person! You didn't even notice, did you? So it's true then, you _are _worthless!"

Reko gritted his teeth and he felt Niiro shivering from anger.

"I can't believe he wastes time on insulting people in this kind of situations, Niiro-san." Reko whispered in Niiro's ear. Niiro didn't answered him, but Reko knew he thought about it the same way.

-----------------------------------------

"He's so close!" the woman-anbu suddenly yelled.

"I feel it too, we have to be careful! This person is _very _powerful." Niiro explained as he tried to hide the fact that he was afraid.

Reko swallowed nervously. _'I can't do this thing…I just..can't!' _he thought as he felt his tears fell down.

That's when it happened.

It happened too fast to let anybody notice at first though.

A person with a black coat suddenly jumped between them, like he was one of them.

As if everything moved in slow-motion, the faces of the anbu-members showed fear as they moved their heads to look at the mysterious person slowly.

The person jumped up, and Reko could've sworn it was only a cloak that was flying through the air, instead of a person wearing a cloak.

The bleu-haired boy felt Niiro's grip on his legs increasing slowly.

The person/cloak landed in a graceful way on top of the captain, kicking him down.

Hard.

Although it looked like a small kick, the captain was blown away, hitting the ground with great force.

"CAPTAIN!" a couple anbu-members yelled shocked.

The _real_ fight began and Niiro had placed Reko on a branch, making sure he could hide behind the trees.

Reko stood with his back against one of the trees without looking what was going on.

He could hear it though.

He could hear kunai's and flesh that was being ripped and sliced.

He could hear almost everybody anbu-member screaming. He recognized the female-anbu, she was screaming her longs out.

He could hear Niiro, shouting a, "WATCH OUT!"

He could hear another stabbing sound. The screaming of the female-anbu died away slowly.

She got killed.

Reko's heart was beating _so_ fast, he was scared the enemy would hear it, even if he was on the other side of the forest. It beat in his neck and his head _so _badly, he had the feeling he could puke his heart out.

Although the blue-haired boy wasn't tired at all, he was panting heavily. Clutching his father's cloak protectively, he shivered from fear.

Soon more screams died away.

Niiro's one included.

Reko, who was sobbing heavily, wanted to scream. Hard.

Still, he couldn't do it. He was too scared to face the killer.

It was silent now.

'_Did everyone…died?'_ Reko thought, wide-eyed.

Yes, this was absolutely the hardest time of his life.

He had no idea what was going on.

Maybe the killer was dead, and was everybody watching his dead body in silence…

Maybe the killer killed everyone and did he faint…

Maybe the killer's having a stare-contest with an anbu-member…

Maybe…he's looking at him now…

--------------------------------------------------

"Captaaain!" A voice suddenly yelled.

Reko winced. He didn't knew that voice, but something was odd about it.

"Cap-tain?" the voice said again. It sounded impatient.

'_Why is that murderer calling for the captain?' _Reko thought as he swallowed nervously.

"You know, what they say, right? The captain goes down with the ship! Huh?" The voice was a little louder than it was earlier, showing that the killer was moving closer towards the tree where Reko was hiding.

'_No nonononoono stop!' _Reko silently begged. If he would move to run away, he'd give his location away.

Reko could hear the enemy's shoes now.

Step step step….

The killer stopped.

Reko shut his eyes tightly. _'What is happening? Did he noticed me?' _

"Hehehe you're in a bad situation now, little one." The voice said again, making Reko wince.

'_Little one? Is he talking to me? How does he know I'm little?'_ Reko thought nervously while holding his breath.

"Ah well…I'll come to you later. First that stupid captain."

Reko hid his face in his trembling hands. His mind just didn't wanted to help today.

He really had no idea what to do.

----------------------------------------------------------

Reko almost fell from the branch he was standing on when a loud crack was heard beneath him.

Someone screamed, and it wasn't the captain.

It was the guy who killed his teammates just then.

Reko swallowed and glanced down.

His eyes widened when he noticed how many blood lay everywhere.

He made a small high sound and sunk to his knees, holding his cloak tightly.

--------------------------------------------------

A couple minutes later, someone was standing in front of him.

Reko saw his shadow.

Scared to look up, he looked down, shrieking a high, "Please don't kill me!"

Reko started sobbing and trembling heavily. This would be the end of his life…he just knew it.

The man didn't said a word.

Reko finally lifted his head slowly, only to see the fairly long guy, hiding behind his black cloak.

Reko couldn't see his face, but he knew the person was glaring at him.

"A…are you going to kill me?" Reko stuttered softly.

He was _so_ scared, that his henge didn't worked anymore. He was now the little boy with a too big cloak again.

Suddenly, Niiro jumped from out of nowhere, delivering a hard kick at the cloaked-person's head, making him crash into another tree.

"N..Niiro!" Reko cried. The anbu smiled at him. He looked like he was fine, although his arms were bleeding.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you faster. He knocked me unconscious." Niiro spoke softly.

The black-cloaked killer stood up and started laughing.

"It was fun playing with you guys. I have more to do, I'll see you all later!" He smirked and disappeared into nowhere.

"Niiro-san! I'm…s..scared!" Reko almost screamed.

Niiro's head shot to the right, where the captain was. "GODDAMNIT! WHERE IS THAT SUCKER?" the captain yelled.

Reko backed away when the captain stood in front of him. The man stared at him in disgust.

The captain didn't even noticed that the enemy had run away and started yelling at Reko, "SO. YOU'RE THAT STUPID SON OF HIS, AREN'T YOU?"

Reko sat with his back against the tree now, his eyed wide. Somehow, the captain was just as scary as the killer.

Niiro shot a nervous glare at the captain. "Sir. The killer escaped and-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, NIIRO!" the captain screamed as he marched towards the poor little boy.

The captain grabbed Reko's collar and lifted him up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! WAS YOUR FATHER TOO SCARED TO COME? HUH?" He yelled.

Niiro's eyes widened as he ran towards them as fast as possible. "Captain! Let him go!"

The captain clenched his fist, ready to punch the blue-haired boy.

"BECAUSE OF _YOU_, ALMOST MY WHOLE TEAM GOT KILLED! THAT KIND OF PEOPLE SHOULD BE PUNISHED!" the captain hissed.

The captain's fist shot forward.

Niiro screamed and tried to run harder.

Reko closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

It didn't came.

The hand that was holding his collar shot back, making Reko fall to the ground.

"Ow…" Reko groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His head was hurting.

Reko's eyes widened when he saw who was standing in front of him, holding the fist that belonged to the captain. The captain tried to yank his hand free, but the person in front of Reko held it tightly.

Reko shot up into a sitting position, tears streaming down. "D..dad, I-"

"Not one word." Sasuke hissed angrily.

Reko looked down sadly. He felt so lonely when his father was mad at him.

"Sasuke. Let go of me." The captain demanded with a hiss.

Reko couldn't see what his father was doing, but the captain's eyes widened in fear….

To be continued…..

----------------------------------------------------

**FEW! **

**Well, it is the longest chapter ever, but I had planned to make it longer…-sigh-**

**I thought; let's post this chapter on my birthday!**

**But that was two days ago…so I'm a little late. **

**(I'm celebrating my birthday today though) :)**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. I mean, a lot happened in a small amount of time, if you know what I mean.**

**Back to the reviews:) (I've got 111 reviews! Yaaay thanks everyone!)**

**Shugotenshi, here you go! Haha thanks.**

**Mizuki Hikari, hmmm Sasuke with white hair can be fun too! Hahahaha**

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister, thaaank you:) I'm (still) glad you (still) like it.**

**Ragnarok, (hey, great to see you again haha) about the language the monster speaks, it doesn't exist. I just made it up. I'm happy to hear you still like the story. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Sakura hatake kakashi'sgrl, thanks again!**

**Screwed fortune cookie, to know that, you have to wait one more chapter. Sorry:)**

**More reviews welcome, OF COURSE:D**

**-vlissan**


	41. Calm before the Storm

Niiro, who had stopped running when Sasuke appeared, glanced at his friend nervously.

_Never_, really NEVER, had Niiro seen Sasuke like this.

Sasuke's face was different.

It was dark.

It was furious.

It wasn't like Sasuke at all.

Although Sasuke was too far away, Niiro lifted one hand, as if he wanted to touch his friend. He said as calm and friendly as possible, "Aoi-san, please…calm down…"

Sasuke didn't reacted and increased his grip on the captain's hand, who shut his eyes in pain.

"Aoi-san! Please! Don't do stupid things…." Niiro tried again, while taking a step forward.

The furious Uchiha still didn't reacted and Niiro silently panicked.

Two words kept haunting the red-masked anbu by seeing his friend _so _mad,

_Naibuteki Denka._

Niiro had taken enough steps forward and stopped. He stood right next to Sasuke now.

"Aoi-san…please?" Niiro pleaded silently.

Finally, Sasuke shot a glare towards Niiro.

"He-tried-to-hit-my-son." The black-haired man breathed angrily. His voice was shaky, showing that Sasuke had to do this best to sound calm.

Niiro had seen the sharingan before, but couldn't help but feel frightened by it as he looked away.

Sasuke's eyes returned to the captain, who was panting now.

"It hurts..it hurts so much!" The captain groaned through gritted teeth.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Niiro looked back up.

Niiro could've sworn he saw amusement in his eyes for a second.

'_This is bad. Maybe he's even angrier than the time he fought that Fusu-guy! He can…he will use Naibuteki Denka if nobody stops him…' _Niiro thought nervously.

He glanced towards Reko, who was sobbing softly.

'_He needs to get out of here…' _Niiro thought as he bit his lip.

As if she could read his mind, Mira appeared in the tree behind them.

Niiro sighed relieved when Reko stood up slowly and jumped towards her, his eyes not leaving his angry father.

Niiro motioned Mira to leave with Reko and she understood. Slowly she shoved the crying boy on her back, glanced at her master once more and jumped down.

Niiro didn't noticed until now; the captain was talking to Sasuke softly.

"Please let me go. I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to..-UGH!" The captain almost fainted when Sasuke kicked him in the stomach without releasing his strong grip on his hand.

That's when Niiro decided to do something about it.

He grabbed Sasuke from behind, blocking the Uchiha's neck and head painfully.

Niiro expected him to struggle, to curse at him, but all Sasuke did, was standing there.

Just simply standing there.

Sasuke didn't moved and still didn't released the captain.

Niiro blinked at his friend. _'What's going on?'_

"Aoi-san? Please let go of the captain…" Niiro spoke softly in Sasuke's ear.

Niiro's and the captain's eyes widened when Sasuke pulled his hand back slowly, releasing the captain's painful and blue hand.

The captain immidialty backed away, rubbing his hand carefully. "Freak!" he hissed at Sasuke.

Niiro gave him a 'shut-the-fuck-up-or-you'll-die' look, making the captain grumble some soft things.

Slowly, Niiro loosened his grip on Sasuke and surprisingly, Sasuke still didn't moved.

---------------------------------------------

"Come on, Aoi-san, let me bring you home." Niiro suggested softly when he had totally released Sasuke and was standing in front of him.

Sasuke glared towards the captain. His expression was exactly the same as before, but this time he looked a little tired too.

"Aoi-san?" Niiro tried again.

Sasuke's eyes met Niiro's.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed angrily. "Aoi-san, please,-' Niiro started as he hesitated and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"What he tried to do was wrong. He'll get punished for it. Aoi-san…remember that he never touched your son and-" **BOOM!**

Sasuke kicked Niiro to the side, making him crash in the tree that was next to him.

Sasuke stood there like a monster that was losing his mind slowly.

"Calm before…the storm, huh?" Niiro groaned softly, failing to get up.

Sadly he looked up.

"Aoi-san…why?…why did you..-"

"You have no idea of what's going on, Niiro. You better stay out of this." Sasuke interrupted with a dangerous hiss.

The captain prepared himself for a, properly, hard fight as he got into a fighting stance and snickered, "You're weak, Aoi-san. WEAK!"

Sasuke inhaled calmly, shot forward at high speed and punched the captain with all his strength.

Niiro gasped as the captain almost flew to the other side of the forest, landing with a SICKENING crash.

What worried Niiro the most,

Sasuke was gone.

When another couple crashes filled the forest, it became clear; Sasuke was with the captain, beating the hell out of him.

Niiro cursed under his breath. _'This can't be happening…'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasuke screamed as he delivered another punch.

The captain's face was bloody and he had lost some teeth.

Despite all that, there was still that mean smirk on the captain's face.

Sasuke grabbed his collar and lifted him up. "If you ever try to touch him again, I'll chop your arms off with a spoon, you understand!" Sasuke hissed.

------------------------------------------------

Niiro groaned frustrated when he tried to stand up again. Sasuke had hit him hard. Maybe _too _hard.

Panting, he rested his back against the tree and glanced over at his team. They looked dead.

Niiro shut his eyes and looked away when he noticed some of his friends were missing arms and legs.

"I'm sorry guys…" Niiro whispered sadly.

----------------------------------------------

Reko was clutching Mira's hair and sobbed heavily.

Mira could hear her master in the distance and panicked if she had to go back and stop him, or take Reko to a safer place.

She could feel Sasuke's anger and there was something wrong with it. It felt as if he had too many things on his mind that made him angry; like he couldn't handle it anymore.

Also, Mira was well aware of the things her master could do. Even the Naibuteki Denka was witnessed by her; the technique almost killed her.

"Mira.." Reko began suddenly as sat up straight, "Go back." He tried to sound and look confident, but his tears were telling the truth; he was really scared.

Mira wanted to do what her younger master was telling her, but she knew it would be dangerous.

"Mira, do it." Reko said again, his voice was a little harder this time.

Mira thought for a while and then slowly turned and jumped up to the higher branches of the trees.

She knew what she had to do now; she had to stop him.

------------------------------------------

Clutching his side, the captain tried to avoid some of Sasuke's powerful punches, aiming for his face.

"Sasuke, stop! Please!" The captain groaned while every time he opened his mouth, a lot of blood came out.

"You'll regret this, Sasuke! Please stop…" the captain was whispering now. He felt darkness taking over slowly, and didn't had enough energy to avoid punches anymore.

Sasuke's eyes were still empty as he kept punching the captain, who was ready to faint.

When the captain sunk to his knees, collapsing backwards, Sasuke stopped and leaned against a tree to find support.

Panting, he glared at the captain for five minutes. Although Sasuke had been hit by the captain a couple times and his leg wasn't okay, he felt nothing; only tiredness.

Sasuke pushed himself away from the tree, found his balance and walked over to the captain's head.

The captain was still awake; he was too scared to faint. With half-closed eyes, he looked directly into Sasuke's red eyes.

"I hate you." Sasuke spat. The captain nodded slowly, as if he thought Sasuke was right.

"You shouldn't mess with my son and especially not with me." The furious Uchiha continued as he closed his eyes.

When he raised both his hands in the air, the captain's eyes widened in fear.

He _knew _what Sasuke was going to do to him.

He _knew _it was the most painful way to die.

"Sasuke, please! Stop! Think about what you're doing!" The captain croaked as panic filled his eyes.

Sasuke didn't opened his eyes and stayed silent, his hands still raised in the air.

After five minutes, Sasuke spoke, "I know what I am doing, and I like it." Although the words came out of Sasuke's mouth, it wasn't Sasuke who said that. It was the Naibuteki Denka, ready to come out.

"Daddy!" A high voice suddenly called as Sasuke's eyes shot open.

Reko stood next to Mira on a branch from another tree, watching his father in fear.

The captain sighed relieved when Sasuke lowered his hands slowly.

"What do _you_ want!" Sasuke spat. His voice was back to normal, but it still scared everyone that Sasuke would say that to his own son.

"I..I…" Reko stammered as he did everything he could to hold back tears.

"You're stupid Reko. VERY STUPID." Sasuke hissed as he stepped around the captain, coming his son's way.

Reko took a step back. _'He looks so aggressive…What is he going to do to me? This isn't daddy at all!' _

Mira frowned and stepped in Sasuke's way when the Uchiha could almost touch his son.

They glared at each other for a couple minutes until Sasuke spat, "I'm disappointed in you, Mira. You knew it was Reko on your back. It was dangerous and foolish."

Mira looked at the ground. Sasuke was right. She brought Reko in danger by taking him with her.

Reko looked down as well, not wanting to see those aggressive eyes of his father.

"D..daddy, I'm so sorry, I didn't,-" Reko began, but Sasuke interrupted him, "Shut up! First, you're steeling my uniform, then you're taking this mission...Then you're…Then he's…" Sasuke couldn't find the right words, so decided to shut up.

"I only wanted to help you! You couldn't do this mission with your leg!" Reko yelled.

Mira felt something snap inside Sasuke's mind and decided this situation was going out of hand…

To be continued….

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I am late and I am sorry!**

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister, thanks a lot! Your reviews are making me happy everytime:)**

**Shugotenshi, thanks! **

**Mizuki Hikari, haha yeah he is pissed off indeed. But don't worry, Reko will be fine….I hope…**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**CanadaMonty, Thanks for your cool review, I appreciate it! Thank you!**

**Baldragnarok, almost correct! And indeed, the killer is familiar. And indeed, Sasuke is psycho. –muhaha- Thank you for your review!**

**Screwed fortune cookie, I can't tell who the killer is…yet. **

**But, what I can tell you is that Sasuke knows who the killer is, and that person is one of the main reasons Sasuke is so pissed off right now. Hehe**

**-vlissan**


	42. Shattered

Mira thought Sasuke would lose it and attack her, but he just started yelling.

"NEVER EVER think about helping me again, Reko!"

Reko winced at how his father spat his name and started crying softly. "I'm sorry daddy…I really am.."

Sasuke turned to look at Mira.

"Mira…" he sighed while the dragon blinked at him in surprise. He sounded…normal.

"Fuck off." This time, Sasuke's voice was filled with anger again and Mira swung her tail dangerously without stepping aside.

"I hate you." Sasuke mumbled as he looked away and closed his eyes.

He tried to calm down by listening to the sound of the rain, but he had too many things to worry about.

He could hear Mira's heavy breathing. He wasn't sure if she was just out of breath or nervous. Maybe both.

The black dragon still blocked her master's path, showing that she wouldn't move that easily.

Reko wanted to talk with his father; he knew his father was a person who could listen and accept, but…things could get worse if he would say something, so he stayed quiet.

Mira narrowed her eyes when Sasuke took a step back and grunted irritated.

"Take Reko home." Sasuke hissed while turning around and walking back towards the captain.

Reko hesitated at first, but then finally opened his mouth.

"Do you hate me, daddy?" he sniffed sadly. Although it was soft, Sasuke could hear it and stopped walking.

"Go home."

Sasuke did his best to sound calm, but his shaky voice betrayed him; he was still _very_ mad.

"Please answer me, daddy…" Reko sobbed while Sasuke still stood there without turning around.

No answer came.

'_He really hates me…'_ Reko thought sadly while Mira grumbled at Sasuke.

----------------------------

"Aoi…your son's…action was with good intentions…" The captain suddenly groaned.

The man was still lying on the ground, unable to move.

Sasuke glared at him and gritted his teeth. "I think it's better if you stay out of this. You only made things worse." The older Uchiha grumbled.

----------------------------

Sasuke suddenly felt dizziness taking over, so he stepped to the right, trying to grab a big branch. Unfortunately, his leg didn't wanted to obey his orders anymore, making him lose his balance.

"Daddy!" Reko just ignored the fact that his father was acting dangerous and ran towards him to catch him before he would hit the ground.

Mira was faster than Reko though, and wrapped her tail around Sasuke, pulling him towards her.

Sasuke groaned softly when Mira lay down on the floor, pulling him with her.

Reko sunk to his knees in front of them, watching his father worriedly.

Sasuke lay against Mira's curled-up body now. Her tail was still wrapped around his body tightly, not letting him escape.

The black-haired man had his eyes shut tightly and was panting a little. Reko saw he was struggling to get out of Mira's grip.

Reko pushed his fear aside and crawled towards his father, who slowly stopped struggling and watched his son coming closer.

Reko lifted his arms slowly and pulled his father in a hug.

Crying, the blue-haired boy snuggled in Sasuke's chest, feeling his father's heartbeat inside his head.

---------------------------------

"What did he say to you?" Sasuke mumbled while Reko tightened his hug.

"Who, daddy?" Reko sobbed softly.

Sasuke stayed silent and hung his head.

Reko loosened his grip and looked at his father. "Who?" He tried again.

Sasuke shook his head slowly.

Reko watched Sasuke's face confused for a couple minutes and glanced at Mira.

The black dragon stared at Sasuke's leg without blinking and Reko wondered why, so he looked at it as well.

Reko gasped. "Dad…your-" "I know." Sasuke mumbled.

Reko looked back up. _'It's my entire fault, damn it.'_ He thought sadly.

"Let's go home and ask Tsunade-sama to take a look at it." Reko said softly while releasing his father.

"No. Get Niiro and other survivors and bring them home. Leave me here." Sasuke mumbled coldly.

Mira ignored her master's words and stood up, placing a heavily irritated Uchiha on her back. Reko took off his (father's) cloak, climbed on Mira's back and wrapped the cloak around Sasuke.

It scared Reko that his father was so cold; he must've been in the cold rain for hours.

Reko glanced at the captain. The blue-haired boy really hated the man, but he couldn't leave him there. Swallowing, he jumped off Mira's back again and walked towards the captain but stopped when Sasuke grumbled, "Leave him."

Reko turned to face his father, who was looking the other way.

"But, Daddy-" Reko began.

"He's dead." Sasuke whispered, although Reko could hear him.

Reko didn't moved and allowed the rain to drench his body more then it already was.

----------------

After ten minutes, Reko looked at the captain once more before walking back towards Mira.

"Mira, please bring us to Niiro and take us home." Reko ordered as he climbed on Mira's back and sat behind his father. Mira released the grip on Sasuke with her tail and turned around when Reko hugged his father from behind.

-----------------------------------------------------

Niiro barely lifted his head when Reko stood in front of him. Mira and Sasuke waited patiently a couple feet away.

Niiro caressed the hair of the female anbu Reko met earlier. The woman lay in his lap while he sat on the ground.

"Niiro-san…I'm so sorry…" Reko almost whispered.

Niiro smiled sadly, still not looking up. "It's ironic isn't it…"

The red-masked anbu wanted to say more, but he couldn't. Reko bit his lip and kneeled down in front of him.

"Niiro-san, come. Mira will take us back to Konoha…" the blue-haired boy spoke softly while Niiro shook his head. "No, thank you Reko, but…I want to…" Niiro swallowed before whispering, "I want to say goodbye…"

Reko stayed silent for a couple minutes and stood up. "Will you be alright?" he asked softly.

Niiro nodded. "I'll come back to Konoha if I'm done." He said softly.

Most of Niiro's wounds weren't as serious as he thought they were at first and it looked like he would be fine. Reko bowed slightly. "Thank you for everything, Niiro-san." The blue-haired boy said while Niiro smiled at him. "No problem…"

------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi hurried home after working at the academy all day. _'I can't believe it has been raining all day.' _He thought as he tried desperately to hide important paperwork from the rain.

Kakashi turned around the corner and kept running. _'I hope Sasuke's doing well…A mission isn't really a good idea right now.'_

The grey-haired man jumped over the gate from his backyard and hurried to the door. After fighting with his keys, he finally entered his dinner room and was…

…rather surprised to find a big puddle of water _inside_ his house.

"What the-"

Kakashi ran towards the living room and stared at his, once called, window.

"What happened here!"

-------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so sorry I'm late again. I couldn't really concentrate by writing this chapter, because of school. **

**(I hope you didn't noticed while reading. ;) )**

**Next time, it'll be better. :)**

**Ragnarok, shhhh! Don't tell it yet. :) Thanks for your review!**

**Priestess Kurumi inu's sister, that's gooood! I hope this update made you just as happy.**

**Mizuki Hikari, waha indeed. Thanks.**

**Shugotenshi, thanks a lot again. I'm glad you still like it!**

**-vlissan**


	43. Home

**yaaay the lines are working agaaain! **

* * *

It was almost evening. The small streetlamps, spread through Konoha's streets, showed a small light, some of them flickering softly.

It has been almost an hour since Kakashi came home, and he still stood there in the living room, eyeing the pieces of glass on his dark-wooden floor. Grumbling, he scratched the back of his head. "How much weirder can this day get?"

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow by hearing soft horse's hooves in the distance and lowered his hand. Slowly, he made his way towards the, once, window and peeked outside.

The grey-haired man was rather surprised by hearing Sasuke and Reko yelling to each other. (Kakashi couldn't really make out what they were saying though)

* * *

Reko and Sasuke lowered their voices when they reached Kakashi's house.

"Why can't you just relax? I only did it to help you!" Reko whispered angrily while he jumped from Mira's back who decided to stay out of this.

"Help me! Can't you see what you've done?" the older Uchiha hissed back.

"Oh! So now it's my entire damn fault!" Reko grumbled although he knew a big part _was_ actually his fault.

Just when Sasuke wanted to make another rude remark, Kakashi stepped outside, a serious look on his face.

Reko and Sasuke both looked the other way without saying anything when Kakashi joined them silently.

It was the first time he had seen Reko and Sasuke having a fight with each other. The grey-haired man had no idea what had gone wrong between the two, but it was something serious.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes by seeing Sasuke's re-opened leg wound and looked up, only to get a furious glare from the black-haired Uchiha.

"Don't you dare to say anything about it." Sasuke grumbled shakily while Kakashi lifted an eyebrow and sighed, "Listen Sasuke, I know that leg is getting on your nerves, but-" "NERVES!" Sasuke interrupted with a scream, startling Reko.

"Let me explain to you what is getting on my nerves! YOU and certain people who think I'm worthless because that leg is driving me MAD!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

After five minutes of silence, the black-haired man groaned and closed his eyes. He grabbed Mira's hair with both hands.

"Shit." He cursed softly while looking down.

His hair was hiding his face as he sighed sadly, " I _am _worthless…"

Reko turned to look at his father, his expression sad instead of mad.

Kakashi stepped forward and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Come. Let me help you." He said while Sasuke didn't moved.

"What was he doing there…?" Sasuke suddenly whispered, totally ignoring Kakashi.

It bothered Reko and Kakashi that his voice sounded so lost, as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

Reko looked away sadly. Was his father talking about him?

"…Why did my son…my only son, met…_him…_?" Sasuke continued with the same lost voice, making Reko's head snapped up.

"Who daddy? Who did I met?" the blue-haired boy asked softly while Kakashi blinked. The grey-haired man still had no idea about what happened.

Mira shifted uncomfortably. She knew what Sasuke was talking about.

"I could…I wanted to…If my leg wasn't…" Sasuke stammered confused as if he slowly remembered what happened.

Kakashi reached out and pulled Sasuke from Mira's back. The black-haired man landed in Kakashi's arms and cursed under his breath. "Don't worry about your leg, Sasuke. You just need to rest for a while."

The older Uchiha grabbed Kakashi's vest and shook his head. "N..no…It's not just that..H..he was there…and…I…I couldn't…I really wanted…" Sasuke tried desperately to explain what happened, but failed.

"On the mission, there was a guy who attacked us." Reko explained softly, watching his father sadly.

"Wait. 'Us?' " Kakashi repeated slowly.

Reko folded his arms nervously and nodded. "I did the mission instead of my father. I didn't wanted him to get more hurt than he already was. I acted like him and the anbu-squad didn't recognized me, until Niiro-san, one of the anbu-members, did. We had to investigate a murder, but a person attacked us on our way. He killed everybody, except me, Niiro-san and the captain." Reko explained softly, not daring to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi took the words in slowly and swallowed. He wanted to yell at Reko for bringing himself in danger, but knew Sasuke already did that, so he asked softly, "Where are Niiro-san and the captain now?" The grey-haired man asked.

"Niiro-san is still in the forest. He said he wanted to say goodbye. And the captain…the captain is….dead.." Reko almost whispered the last part and both Kakashi and Sasuke flinched slightly.

"Dead?" Kakashi repeated with unbelief. "You said he survived!"

Reko sighed and looked down. "Daddy only wanted to protect me…The captain was really mean…" he said softly.

"You mean…you mean Sasuke had…" Kakashi stammered as he looked down at the black-haired Uchiha.

Kakashi didn't noticed until now how much Sasuke leaned against him, as if he couldn't stand at all.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow, shall we?" Kakashi said seriously, as if it was an order.

Reko nodded and helped Kakashi dragging Sasuke inside.

Mira watched how it all happened and her eyes softened. If the animal could smile, she would be doing it right now.

The black dragon was glad Sasuke and Reko were safe and she hoped it would stay that way.

To be continued…

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm late again! **

**Let's say I'll post a new chapter once a week. School is getting on my nerves. Srry!**

**Priestess Kurumi inu's sister, heeeey long time no see:P I'll say it again; THANKS**

**Ragnarok, school sucks indeed. XD I'm glad you understand hahaha! Thank you!**

**Screwed fortune cookie, you'll hear the details next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mizuki Hikari, hahaha yeah Kakashi didn't noticed at all! Thanks! ;)**

**-Vlissan**

* * *


	44. Fear

* * *

It was very dark outside and everybody in Konoha was asleep.

Except for one person.

Sasuke sat in Kakashi's backyard, watching the small pond in front of him while playing with the left sleeve of his jacket. His black eyes stared at the reflection of the moon that danced on the water. He was tired, but unable to sleep.

'_If I'm getting punished for everything I've done wrong in my life right now…I've must did something very wrong…' _Sasuke thought sadly when he glanced at the fresh bandages around his leg.

'_I know my leg healed a little faster since I'm out of that damn hospital, but still…everything is going too slow. I also know my leg was almost cut off, but with the treatments Tsunade can give, it's supposed to be healed pretty fast...' _ Sasuke stopped playing with his sleeve and rested his head in his hands.

'_If my leg was okay, I could've protected Reko and kill…I could've killed…Itachi…'_ Sasuke gritted his teeth and buried his fingernails in his head.

'_Itachi wanted the whole Uchiha-clan dead, except me. Why would he make an exception for Reko? He is, after all, part of the Uchiha-clan, right?'_

Sasuke blinked.

'_What was Itachi doing there anyway…If I was the one instead of Reko, would he have killed me?'_

Sasuke's head shot up when he felt a presence behind him and grabbed a kunai. Without turning around, he hissed. "Who are you!"

No answer.

Sasuke turned around fast and tightened his grip on the Kunai when he didn't saw anything behind him.

"Who.Are.You!" Sasuke repeated, this time dangerously.

Mira slowly walked out of the shadow and Sasuke lowered his Kunai.

"Mira…" He sighed.

The black dragon sat down next to her master like a cat, making Sasuke holding back laughter. "Are you going to purr anytime too, Mira?" he joked.

Sasuke grinned when Mira moved uncomfortable and decided to lie down. A cat-pose wasn't really relaxing for a big dragon like her.

Mira was glad she could make her master feel a little happier in a time like this. She could feel Sasuke was still mad at her though.

Sasuke noticed that Mira was looking at his leg all the time. "You know what's going on, don't you?" He whispered softly.

Mira turned her head slowly and looked at the water of the pond as well.

"You know something I don't…" Sasuke mumbled while Mira looked at him from the corners of her eyes.

"Can you…Can you help me?" Sasuke asked softly.

His eyes widened when Mira nodded slowly.

The black dragon lifted her head and Sasuke could read from her eyes that she doubted if she wanted to do it or not.

"Please Mira, please do it. I don't care if it hurts." Sasuke pleaded softly.

The doubt in Mira's eyes disappeared when she felt her master was sure and stood up.

Sasuke smiled slightly. _'Here we go…'  
_

* * *

Kakashi shot up in his bed. Did he heard Sasuke scream or was it only a nightmare? 

Shakily, he threw the blankets aside and almost ran to Sasuke's bedroom. Even if it was only his nightmare, he didn't wanted to take the risk.

The grey-haired man gasped when he saw Sasuke's empty bed.

'_Relax Kakashi…he's properly…somewhere else…' _Kakashi bit his lip and hurried to the living room.

The living room was empty. _'Of course, who wants to sit in a living room without a window.' _

Kakashi silently cursed and hurried to the kitchen.

"Where is he?" Kakashi whispered to himself while he grabbed the sink.

His eyes widened when he heard a scream coming from the backyard. The grey-haired man hurried outside and froze at what he saw.

Mira was litteraly burying her teeth _in_ Sasuke's leg wound. The black-haired Uchiha lay on the ground, his hands grabbing the grass forcefully.

Kakashi took a step back in fear. Although the animal had been on the good side all the time, Kakashi couldn't help but fear her.

The grey-haired man frowned and shoved his fear aside. Shakily he grabbed a kunai and walked over to them. "MIRA! MOVE!" He yelled angrily.

Mira flinched and released Sasuke's leg immidialty. She took enough steps back to avoid any contact with Kakashi.

Kakashi now dropped the Kunai, sunk to his knees next to Sasuke and lifted his head with both hands.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called worriedly. Sasuke gritted his teeth and had his eyes shut tightly. "Sasuke! Can you hear me? Don't leave me!" Kakashi almost pleaded when he noticed Sasuke was almost fainting. "Stay with me, Sasuke!"

Kakashi shot a nervous glare at Sasuke's leg and gasped.

The wound was closing slowly.

"Wait a second…It was…It was poisoned…" Kakashi whispered softly as he looked at Mira who decided to wash her head in the pond because it was spread with blood.

'_It has to be Tera's work…again…' _Kakashi thought angrily as he looked back at Sasuke's face. He looked quit relaxed now.

'_He must be sleeping…' _Kakashi thought relieved as he carefully lifted Sasuke and walked back inside.

Kakashi laid Sasuke on the couch and walked to the bathroom to get some towels.

When he came back, he kneeled down in front of Sasuke and started to wipe the _blood_ away from the Uchiha's leg.

Much to his surprise was the wound nothing more then a big scar that stopped bleeding.

Smiling, Kakashi wrapped some bandages around the scar, just for protection.

When he was finished, he lifted Sasuke again and brought him back to bed.

'_I'm happy Mira did this. Although I'm still a little shocked by what happened…' _Kakashi thought as he closed the door of Sasuke's bedroom softly.

'_Let's see if I'm able to sleep again.' _Kakashi yawned and walked back to his own bedroom.

* * *

Tooo beee continued…

* * *

**Mizuki Hikari, haha me too. Thanks**

**Priestess Kurumi Inu's sister, Here's the next chapter!  
haha Kakashi _is _confused. Thanks for reviewing:)**

** Oh yeah, maybe some of you guys know it already, but I posted a drawing from this fanfic on If you have interest, copy and paste the following link: **

**Thanks for reading again, everyone! Hopefully you liked it.**

-Vlissan

* * *


	45. Kakashi's suggestion

* * *

Kakashi rubbed his eye sleepily as he made his way towards the kitchen. Although the sun was shining, and it wasn't snowing or raining like normal, the house was abnormally cold, he noticed.

He paused when the big hole in the wall, where the window should've been, caught his eye. "Of course…" Kakashi grunted.

"Sorry about that." A voice suddenly mumbled.

Kakashi turned around and was greeted by Sasuke, who sat on the couch, wearing a black and pretty thick sweater.

"Don't tell me you did this." Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke glanced towards the hole and back at Kakashi. "I did it." The black-haired man said calmly. Kakashi shook his head and walked away. "I ordered a new window though!" Sasuke called after him before he disappeared in the kitchen.

Kakashi picked up an empty cup and paused for a moment. _'Wait a second…' _Kakashi placed the cup back and walked back towards the living room.

"Sasuke?" the grey-haired man asked while Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah?"

Kakashi sat down on the couch and pointed at Sasuke's right leg. "Dow does it feel?" Sasuke blinked and looked down at his leg as well. "Good…I guess…" He said. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke sounded a little surprised because he asked that.

"Sasuke…Do you remember what happened last night?" Kakashi asked carefully while Sasuke shifted a little uncomfortably and looked at the ground.

It stayed silent for a couple minutes and Kakashi sighed. "You can't remember, right?" He asked.

"Nope." Sasuke mumbled softly while Kakashi folded his arms. "Do you want me to tell you what happened?" The grey-haired man asked calmly.

Sasuke looked up, his expression a little unsure. "Do I want to know?" he asked.

Kakashi swallowed as the memories about Mira and her sharp teeth came back into his mind.

"I-..I guess not." He answered while Sasuke nodded understandable.

* * *

Reko was sitting on the roof of Naruto's apartment. He left the house in the middle of the night because he couldn't really sleep and he wanted to think.

Reko felt sad. He had the feeling his father didn't wanted him anymore, because of what he did.

'_Daddy still didn't answered my question…If he hates me or not…All he said was, "go home.". Does that mean, "yes" ?'_

Reko hugged his knees when he felt a raindrop on his shoulder and started crying. "Why am I always making things worse?" he sobbed.

Soon another raindrop landed on Reko's shoulder, followed by a couple more.

Naruto was eating ramen while leaning against the kitchen-sink. He paid merely attention to the breaking clouds outside and enjoyed his hot ramen and warm house. The rain splashed violently against the kitchen window and Naruto smiled slightly. He loved rain when he could stay inside. 

Reko buried his head in his knees and started crying harder. "I can't take this anymore…Why am I so stupid? Why is daddy so stupid? I only did it because I thought I was doing something good!" he cried.

Naruto stopped eating when he heard soft sounds coming from the roof. It wasn't the rain falling on his roof, he noticed.

Naruto placed his chopsticks and his bowl with ramen on the kitchen-table and walked to the window. He couldn't really make out who was sitting on his roof when he peeked outside, but he knew it was a person.

After opening the window, Naruto waved at the person on the roof. "Oy!"

Naruto noticed he couldn't even hear himself calling because the rain made such a noise. "OY!" He tried again.

Reko's head shot up when he recognized Naruto's voice. "N- Naruto-san!" Reko whispered to himself as he jumped to his feet.

"OY! COME INSIDE!" Naruto yelled when he noticed that the person stood up.

Reko hesitated, but walked towards the window and Naruto's eyes grew wide when he recognized the blue hair. "REKO! WHAT…- WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK ON THE WINDOW OR SOMETHING?" Naruto yelled worriedly.

Naruto stepped aside to let the young Uchiha enter his kitchen through the window.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san. I didn't wanted to bother you." Reko said softly while Naruto closed the window behind him. "Bother me? You can always come over if you want to, you know that!" Naruto said while looking at the drenched boy. "Yes…I'm sorry…" Reko said softly.

Naruto noticed that Reko had been crying, so he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I'll get a towel and some clean clothes for you, and then you're going to tell me what happened, kay?" the blonde ninja suggested. Reko nodded slowly, not daring to look at the man in front of him .

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke were both sitting on the couch in silence while watching how two guys with blue uniforms replaced the window. 

"Sasuke." Kakashi suddenly mumbled without losing his attention for the new window. From the corners of his eye, Kakashi could see Sasuke was looking at him, showing that he waited for what he wanted to say next.

"You know who attacked the anbu-squad yesterday, right?" the grey-haired man asked calmly, noticing that Sasuke turned his attention back to the window.

"Yes." Sasuke mumbled. Kakashi didn't had to see his face to know he didn't wanted to talk about it.

"Who was it?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth for a moment. "Itachi." He hissed.

Kakashi winced and spun around to stare at Sasuke in disbelief. "Itachi!

* * *

"So, if I understand correctly; you did a mission instead of Sasuke, got attacked by some creepy bastard that killed the whole anbu-squad and Sasuke lost it and killed the captain?" Naruto asked slowly while he and Reko were sitting in the living room, Reko wearing some dry clothes.

"Eh…yeah something like that." Reko replied while warming his hands with a cup of tea.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Okay…And…you think Sasuke is mad at you for saving him?" He asked. Reko looked up. "I didn't saved him, Naruto-san, I brought him into trouble."

Naruto shook his head. "Nononono you didn't. Imagine that he was the one that did the mission, like planned. Imagine how he must've felt when some black-cloaked guy attacked his teammates in front of his eyes, while he couldn't do anything because of his leg!" the blonde ninja explained while Reko's eyes started to get wet again.

Naruto sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Listen Reko, Sasuke-teme is just a little in shock by what happened, that's why he acted that way yesterday." Naruto said softly while Reko whipped his tears away.

Naruto smiled as he spoke, "He cares for you."

Reko smiled slightly. "Thank you, Naruto-san.

* * *

Kakashi bit his lip as he and Sasuke were still sitting on the couch, both not saying a word. The window was replaced by now, and the rain splashed against it. 

Sasuke stared at the carpet with a deep frown, so Kakashi decided not to ask more about the "Itachi-incident" and change the subject.

"I'm going to see Magis and Divine today, you know, Reko's teammates. I'm sure Reko won't mind to join; we're going to train for the tournament, after all." Kakashi said while Sasuke merely blinked at those words.

Kakashi inwardly sighed and continued, "Why don't you join us too? Maybe now your leg is okay, you can train a little. I mean, you _are_ joining the coming tournament, right?"

Sasuke's frown disappeared slowly and he turned his head to look at Kakashi, who inwardly smirked. _'Train is the magical word huh?'_

Sasuke seemed in thought for a while and Kakashi waited patiently for an answer.

'_I'd do anything to train a little...' _Sasuke thought as he realized how long he wasn't able to train.

"Sure, why not." Was Sasuke's answer.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel excited. He had never seen Sasuke fight before; he only heard amazing stories about Aoi, Sasuke as an anbu-member.

Kakashi smirked. _'I can't wait to have a nice match with him.'_

* * *

**Hi!**

**In the author's note of my last chapter I mentioned something about a drawing about this fic, but, just as Ragnarok told me, HTML isn't allowed in stories, so I posted the link in my profile. **

**Yaaay back to those lovely reviews! I'm SOOO happy with those reviews! **

**Screwed fortune cookie, I'm sure Reko will react pretty happy. ;) thanks a lot.**

**Swordgirl500, You're TOTALLY right about the fact that the chapters are too short. I'm always trying to write a minimum 2000 words chapter, but I'm not always making that, unfortunately. You don't have to worry about the death of Reko, Sasuke or Kakashi, okay? ;) Thanks for your very cool review, I appreciate it!**

**Ragnarok, thanks again! I'm glad that you're always telling me what I can do better:)**

**Priestess Kurumi inu's sister, Yep! Mira did a good job, didn't she? Thanks again!**

**Sakura hatake kakashi'sgrl, of course! I'll keep writing! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Mizuki Hikari, hahaha you know me too well. I indeed love giving twists to this story. Thanks:)**

**Kunoichi-no-yoru, Thanks a lot! Mira's indeed a gooood girl. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hopefully you like this one too!**

**See you, I think, next week! (maybe earlier)**

**-Vlissan**

* * *


	46. Kakashi vs Sasuke

* * *

The rain calmed down a bit when Reko decided to go back to Kakashi's place. The blue-haired boy wanted to stay with Naruto for the rest of the day, but he knew he couldn't do that.

With his hands in his pockets, Reko stared at the big puddles of water when he walked through Konoha's streets.

He thought about his conversation with Naruto. The blonde cheered him up a bit, but he still had to think about the horrible mission and his angry father. Reko bit his lip. _'What if he's still mad at me?' _

"Reko-kuuun!" Someone called, making Reko's head snap up in surprise. He blinked when he saw Magis running up to him, followed by Divine and Kakashi.

"Uh. Hey!" Reko said with a fake smile.

Magis blushed and looked the other way while she mumbled, "Reko-kun, we are going to train for the tournament, are you joining us?"

Reko shrugged. "Sure…I guess."

When Kakashi and Divine reached them, Divine patted Reko on the back. "Don't worry! I'll make sure I don't hurt you too much!" Divine teased with a smirk. Reko shot him a death glare. "Yeah, right!"

"Reko, you shouldn't just disappear like that in the middle of the night." Kakashi suddenly mumbled without looking up from his favorite book. Reko flinched slightly and looked the other way while Divine and Magis looked at him questionable.

Kakashi lowered his book and glanced at the blue-haired boy for a moment. _'On the other hand, I can imagine why he ran away. Sometimes you just need to.'_

"Anyway, let's get going to the training grounds. We have work to do." Kakashi suggested as he already turned around to walk away.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Reko asked softly, making Kakashi pause.

Reko looked to the ground as he asked, "Is my father still mad at me?"

Kakashi sighed softly and turned to face the boy. "You can ask it yourself. He'll be joining our training so,-" Kakashi stopped talking and mentally slapped himself when he saw Reko turning white. _'He didn't knew yet. Of course.' _

"Eh listen, Reko,-" Kakashi began, but was interrupted by the shocked Reko,

"WhatareyoutalkingaboutDaddycan'tjoinourtrainingishenuts!"

Divine and Magis blinked and both looked at Kakashi, waiting, just like Reko, for an answer.

Kakashi sighed and put his book away. "Sasuke's leg is in a good shape now, so he can train a little. I demanded he'd visit the hospital to ask Tsunade-sama's opinion about it, before he can train with us." The grey-haired man explained.

Reko shook his head in disbelief. "H..-how is that possible? How can his leg...just be…What happened?" he stammered.

"Mira helped him." Kakashi decided to say as he turned around again.

Reko titled his head. "Mira?" he repeated confused. _'But how did she do it?'_ the young boy thought.

Magis placed her hand on Reko's shoulder.

"Aren't you happy you're father is okay?" She asked softly.

"Of course I'm happy! But I…I just…" Reko gulped for a moment. "I just can't believe it."

* * *

Sasuke was standing in the doorway of Niiro's hospital room with his hands in his pockets. 

He was standing there for a couple minutes without saying anything while Niiro lay in bed and glanced at him. Niiro was covered in bandages and guilt could be clearly seen in Sasuke's eyes.

"Can I…do something for you, Sasuke-san?" Niiro asked softly while Sasuke took some steps forward and sat down next to his friend.

"I'm…sorry, Niiro." Sasuke said softly.

Niiro was surprised. Sasuke wasn't a guy who said "sorry" very often, even in this kind of situations.

Niiro pushed himself into a sitting position and smiled at his black-haired friend. "Please, don't worry about it, Sasuke-san. You did your duty."

Sasuke snorted. "Kicking you into a tree?" he asked softly.

Niiro laughed. "No, not that. You saved your son. That was the most important thing you could do." he said.

"Niiro, I killed the captain." Sasuke objected.

"Well, that was the second most important thing you could do." Niiro grinned.

Sasuke stayed silent and Niiro picked up his glass of water.

"Why did you refused anyway?" Niiro asked seriously after drinking some of his water.

Sasuke looked up. "Refused? Refused what?" he asked.

Niiro sighed in a 'you're-stupid-you-forgot' manner.

"A couple years ago, we wanted you to be our captain but you refused, remember?" he explained.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Yeah, I refused because most of the people in Konoha still saw me as a traitor. They would lose their trust in the anbu-squad if the captain is a 'traitor' right?" he said calmly.

"But that's not the way Konoha looks at you _now_, Sasuke-san." Niiro said as he placed his glass back on the nightstand. "They trust you."

"I think I know where you are heading Niiro." Sasuke mumbled while standing up and walking towards the window.

"Besides, who is our captain now? We don't have any, now do we?" Niiro said with a smirk.

Sasuke stayed silent and looked outside.

"Sasuke-san." Niiro sighed while Sasuke turned around slowly.

"We need you." The red-haired anbu said.

* * *

Kakashi watched how his students were sparring with each other and smiled. Everybody seemed excited about seeing Sasuke fight. Divine couldn't even shut up about it. 

'_If I have to believe the stories about Sasuke as Aoi, he might me able to beat me.' _Kasashi thought.

Reko was taking a small break while Magis and Divine continued their match. The blue-haired boy glanced at Kakashi. _'This could get really interesting.'_ He thought happily.

"Come on Divine! You have to focus on this match!" Magis screamed after she punched Divine to the other side of the train grounds. "I know!" Divine screamed back.

Divine was about to run towards Magis to punch her back, when Kakashi suddenly jumped up and spun around with great speed.

The sound of connecting kunai's was heard and Magis, Divine and Reko winced. They all immidialty looked at Kakashi who was blocking a kunai from Sasuke, who was standing in front of him, holding his red kunai in a graceful way.

The first thing Kakashi noticed about Sasuke, were his clothes. He was wearing black baggy pants with three different kind of holsters wrapped around his right leg, a dark-brown belt, (where a small black katana was attached to), a dark blue jacket with the Uchiha symbol on his shoulders and black bandages around his arms. Kakashi hadn't seen them before.

Reko knew those clothes though. Sasuke wore them for the battlefield very often.

Divine gaped at the man while Magis blushed slightly.

Reko ran up to his father, who lowered his kunai and smiled at his son.

Kakashi's eye grew wide when the red kunai disappeared in Sasuke's hand. _'What the…'_ Kakashi thought confused.

Sasuke turned around and Reko hugged him while crying in his neck. They whispered some things at each other that nobody could hear, but Kakashi suspected they were talking about the mission.

Magis and Divine walked towards them and decided to sit down on a rock.

Kakashi was surprised to see a glint of jealousy in Divine's eyes when he watched how Sasuke ruffled Reko's hair and told him it was okay.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi when Reko walked back and sat down next to his teammates.

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked while pointing towards his leg.

"Good. There's a big scar that will be there for the rest of my life, but I don't really care." Sasuke answered with a small smile.

"Okay then, shall we begin, Sasuke?" Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke nodded and stepped forward.

"You better be careful, Kakashi-sensei!" Reko said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah." Kakashi snorted.

"Let's not use the sharingan, okay?" Kakashi suggested. Sasuke shrugged. "Fine by me."

* * *

Kakashi smirked and suddenly disappeared into nowhere. Sasuke frowned slightly and closed his eyes. 

'_This is it.'_ Kakashi thought as he stormed towards Sasuke to punch him in his stomach. Sasuke's eyes shot open as he jumped up and avoided Kakashi's fist. When Sasuke came down, he kicked Kakashi away.

Grunting, Kakashi came back to his feet. "Not bad, Sasuke. Not bad at all." The grey-haired man said while rubbing his arm.

Sasuke said nothing and watched how Kakashi prepared another attack.

Kakashi shot forward again and this time, the only thing Magis, Divine and Reko could see were some blurs who moved almost to fast to see.

"A-amazing!" Divine gaped while Magis looked quit worried. "Are they alright?" she asked softly. "Yeah. This fight is awesome!" Reko said with a big smirk.

Kakashi landed with a loud crash on the ground and Sasuke appeared a couple feet away. Kakashi rose to his feet immidialty, performed a couple hand signals and shouted a, "Deddo Nami!".(Dead wave)

The ground began to shake and some trees couldn't stand anymore. It looked like the ground was ripped open and a black wave rose up and shot towards Sasuke.

"DADDY!" Reko screamed worriedly when he saw his father wasn't moving.

The wave hit the ground with great force, creating an explosion. Reko and his teammates had to shelter behind the rock they were sitting on.

When the forest became silent again, Reko shot up. "DADDY! ARE YOU-" Reko paused at what he saw. A big part of the forest was actually missing. The ground was ruined and burned. Magis and Divine both were too shocked to say anything.

"Hey Kakashi, I think you've gone too far with this!" Sasuke yelled. He was standing on a treetop with folded arms and there wasn't even a single scratch on him.

Reko sighed relieved by seeing his father was okay.

"Come on Sasuke! I'm the only one who is attacking! Stop holding back!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped from out of nowhere. Sasuke's eyes followed Kakashi who was coming closer at high speed.

Sasuke 'Hn'-ed and grabbed five normal kunai's. Two in his left hand, three in his right.

"Gansaku Jikini Bomu technique." (Fake Directly Bomb technique) Sasuke mumbled before throwing the Kunai's towards Kakashi.

Kakashi skidded to a halt immidialty. He saw Sasuke throwing something towards him, but he couldn't make out what.

"WATCH OUT KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Divine suddenly screamed, making Kakashi flinch. _'What is happening!'_ The grey-haired man panicked.

His eyes grew wide when he noticed that five kunai's were floating in the air just inches away from his vital body parts. Two in front of his eyes, one close to his throat, one close to his heart and one inches away from his stomach.

Kakashi eyed the sharp end of the kunai that was right in front of his eye(s) while sweat trickled down. He stood frozen and gulped nervously when he saw the color of the kunai changed to red. _'What is this technique? What is Sasuke doing!'_

Magis, Divine and Reko were speechless. They had never experienced a technique like this before.

Kakashi relaxed when the red kunai's flew back towards Sasuke, who caught them one by one with a blank expression.

"Sasuke, what was _that_!" Kakashi breathed.

"This is what I call Gansaku Jikini Bomu technique, Kakashi." Sasuke said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his ex-student.

"It's the fake version of the Jikinu Bomu technique. A fake version just shows what it _can_ do, but it'll not do it." Sasuke explained.

Reko's eyes grew wide. _'When Niiro-san talked to me in the inn, he started about the Jikini Bomu technique!'_

"So, the Jikini Bomu technique had attacked my vital body parts if it wasn't a fake version?" Kakashi asked. The grey-haired man was amazed by the technique, but something told him it was a little too dangerous for a guy like Sasuke.

"Yes. The Jikini Bomu works the same as explosive notes, although this technique has no timer. The kunai explodes immidialty when it hits something." Sasuke explained, making Kakashi wince. _'If he didn't used the fake version, those Kunai's would've explode inside me…'_

Divine, Magis and Reko couldn't hear the explanations Sasuke was giving, because the black-haired man lowered his voice because he didn't wanted them to hear.

Kakashi smiled at Sasuke. "I must say I'm impressed, Sasuke."

'_You've become a great ninja, that's for sure.'_

* * *

**WOOOH pretty long chapter, huh?**

**Priestess Kurumi Inu's sister, here it is! It was pretty hard to write down a real fight, so I hope it's a little like you expected:)**

**Mizuki Hikari, you're totally right about Naruto's explanation towards Reko. But ah well, he had to say _something_ to make Reko feel better, right? ;) thanks for your review!**

**CanadaMonty, thanks a lot! I appreciate it you said that!**

**Aeternus-spes, wooooow thanks a lot! You spent all night to read it? Don't forget to sleep, ne? It's unhealthy to read fanfics instead of sleeping you know. ;) **

**Swordgirl500, Thank you! Yeah I always answer the reviews I'm getting because I think you guys deserve it. It's the least I can do, right? What you said about, well, –the person- and the tournament, I can't tell anything about it yet, sorry! And I also want to thank you for your long review. I love reviews, but I love them even more when they are long! Thanks:) (Oh, and you're not a loser because you said review instead of update haha)**

**I'd love to hear/read your opinion about this chapter again!**

**Thanks a lot for reading, everyone!**

**Have a nice week. :)**

**-Vlissan**

* * *


	47. Tournament information

* * *

"Oh my god that was so amazing tell me how you did that no teach me that show it again!!!!" Divine almost yelled as he jumped up and down in front of a sweat dropping Sasuke. 

"You have quit some energy left…" Kakashi mumbled at his exciting student.

"Of course!! WOW but Uchiha-san tell me how did you do that with the kunai thing and why were they red what does it mean???" Divine continued as he looked at his biggest idol.

Sasuke sighed. _'Why is this kid so hyper? Naruto's calm compared to this one…' _

Reko grinned and stepped forward. "It's no big deal, Divine. I can use red kunai's as well." He said, receiving some shocked faces from his teammates.

"Red kunai's are almost the same as normal kunai's, only red ones can disappear whenever you like." Reko explained with a proud expression.

Sasuke decided to continue," They also leave no traces behind. If someone is murdered by red kunai's and they're gone, no one can figure out what killed the person. They're pretty sneaky."

"How is it possible we never heard of it, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked while sitting down.

Sasuke thought for a while. "I guess it has something do to with the sharingan. The technique happened one time. I wasn't even prepared for it." The black-haired man said.

"You mean _you_ invented it??" Kakashi stammered with unbelief.

"Hey hey, that's not what I'm saying, Kakashi. It just happened one time. Maybe it belongs to the Uchiha family, or something." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke-san!" A voice suddenly called. Sasuke turned around and was greeted by the black-masked anbu, Kuroi.

"Oh great, I know what he's doing here..." Sasuke muttered sarcastically while watching how his friend ran up to him.

Kakashi titled his head a little by hearing Sasuke's words. _'Are there problems?' _the grey-haired man thought.

"Hey Sasuke-san! I saw you fight. Impressive as always, ne?" Kuroi said happily after he arrived.

"What can I do for you?" Sasuke mumbled, ignoring Kuroi's words.

Kuroi pouted for a moment. "Don't ignore me."

Sasuke kept staring blankly at him, so Kuroi gave up and sighed. "I talked to Niiro-san today, and,-"

"I knew it!" Sasuke interrupted, getting some questioning looks from the rest.

"Please Sasuke-san, let me finish. Well, okay, I know you told Niiro-san you don't want to do it, but can you think about it?" Kuroi asked softly.

Sasuke already opened his mouth to object, but the black-masked anbu was faster, "I mean, it's your fault we have no captain at the moment, right?" Kuroi said.

Sasuke folded his arms with a slight frown and thought for a while.

Kakashi, Magis, Reko and Divine had no idea what they were talking about, but they decided to stay out of it.

"Hmpf. Fine, I'll think about it when I'm home." Sasuke grunted.

"GREAT! Thank you!" Kuroi said happily.

"Kuroi-san! Are you going to watch us fight in the upcoming tournament?" Reko decided to ask.

"Of course!! The tournament will be great! I heard the details about it this morning!" Kuroi said happily.

"Really??? Can you tell us some things about it?" Reko asked hopefully.

"Sure! The organization choose twelve parents/sensei's and twelve genin's out of the subscriptions. Those 24 subscribers can join." Kuroi explained.

"Are we chosen?" Kakashi asked.

Kuroi thought for a while. "Yes. Two Konoha sensei's are chosen; you and Kurenai-san. Three Konoha parents are chosen; Sasuke-san and two others I don't know the names of. And seven Konoha Genin's are chosen; Reko-kun, Divine-kun, Magis-san and four others." The black-masked anbu explained.

"What about the other countries?" Sasuke asked while Reko and Divine jumped up and down from excitement.

"The Earth country sends one Sensei, one parent and two Genin's. The Mist sends three sensei's, two parents and three Genin's. Anyway, you'll hear the exact details soon." Kuroi said.

"It's going to be awesome!!" Divine cheered.

"Say, Kuroi-san, do you have any idea if Wasjie Mowa is joining again?" Kakashi asked.

"You mean that red-haired guy that won the last tournament? No, he isn't joining. I don't know why, though. I hoped to see him again; he's a great fighter!!" Kuroi said while smiling at the good memories.

"Yeah. I remember him saying that he wanted to fight me again too. It was just after the moment I lost." Kakashi mumbled.

"Maybe he'll be there watching us…Anyway, I've got to go now. I've got a big mission tonight. Bye bye!" With that, Kuroi jumped away.

Sasuke smirked. "We better start training for the next couple of days."

* * *

**I'm sorry the chapter is so short!!! **

**And I know this isn't the best chapter of them all, but I'm a little sick today. X.x**

**Sorry!**

**Aeternus-spes, thank you SO MUCH for saying that:) **

**Mizuki Hikari, I'll continue!! Absolutely! Thanks a lot again!**

**Shugotenshi, o yeah, school sucks indeed. ;)**

**Ragnarok, hahaha LOL no Sasuke is indeed not the type of person that goes to a paedophiliac snake. Hahaha :D **

**Oh, and you didn't missed something; I didn't explained the red kunai in the last chapter. Thanks again!!**

**Sakura Hatake kakashi'sgrl, thank you!! I hope you like this chapter as well!!**

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister, thaaaank you. A powerful Sasuke is the best you can wish for, don't you think? ;)**

**CanadaMonty, aw thank you so much:D**

**Kunoichi-no-yoru, thank you too! Yeah, I'm also glad Reko and Sasuke made up haha**

**Byeee bye**

**-Vlissan**

* * *


	48. Konoha tournament

* * *

Everybody had looked forward to this day; the day of the tournament. 

The last couple of weeks were pretty hectic for Konoha. Everybody was busy with the preparations for the tournament and people from around the world came to Konoha because they want to watch it. All the hotels and inns were full and the streets were a lot busier then normal.

Meanwhile, Sakura reached a higher level of being a medic-ninja, Naruto still is a chuunin and Sasuke avoided every anbu-member because he still had to "think" about "it".

Two weeks ago, the 24 chosen fighters for the tournament received a letter from Tsunade with the exact information, although there wasn't written anything about who would fight against who.

* * *

Reko was training with Kakashi and the others of his team, while Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were at a bar at the other side of Konoha to drink some tea before the tournament would start. 

Sakura and Naruto both don't fight in the tournament, but they don't mind though; they'd love to watch the tournament.

Sasuke drank his green tea calmly while looking outside. The people from across the street were decorating their houses for the tournament.

Naruto and Sakura both were sitting at the opposite side of the table, watching their friend curiously. They hadn't seen Sasuke fight since they knew he lived in Konoha again. Although Kakashi had told them interesting stories about the training sessions he had with the Uchiha, they hadn't seen it with their own eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, it would be great if you won the tournament, ne?" Sakura asked happily while stirring her tea.

"I don't really care…" Sasuke mumbled without looking up. _'It's not the reason I joined after all.' _His thoughts added.

"You had to see the last tournament. It was amazing! That Wasjie Mowa guy beat Kakashi like he was nothing!" Naruto said.

Sasuke "hn"-ed and kept staring outside.

Sakura giggled softly. "Yeah, that guy was really something. I had hoped to see him again."

Sasuke placed his, now empty, cup back on the table and stood up. "I've got to go. I'll see you guys later." With that, he left.

Naruto and Sakura blinked.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked softly while Naruto shrugged. "I guess he's just nervous." The blonde mumbled

* * *

Sasuke walked through Konoha's streets pretty fast, avoiding most of the people. He started running when he noticed Mira at the end of one of the streets, waiting for him. 

Mira watched how her master arrived and titled her head curiously.

"You know what you have to do and I want you to do it now, Mira." Sasuke ordered softly. Mira gave a small nod as reply and vanished in the air.

'_Let's do this thing.' _Sasuke thought seriously as he walked away.

* * *

The huge stadium opened its huge doors and everybody entered. Most people knew this stadium already; the chuunin-exams were also taking place in this building. 

The crowd at the stadium began to grow with the second that passed and Magis, who stood in front of the window from the waiting room, looked around nervously. "We have to fight in front of such a huge crowd??" She gasped.

"Don't worry; I know you can do it." Reko said softly while glancing around to find his father. Magis blushed furiously and turned her head to look away. "Th-thank you, Reko-kun…" She almost whispered.

Kakashi grinned by seeing Magis and turned to Reko. "If you look for Sasuke, he's right over there." The grey-haired man said while pointing towards a group of people where Sasuke seemed to search for Reko.

Reko smiled and ran up to his father. "Dad!!"

Sasuke turned his head and saw his son running up to him. "Ah! There you are." Sasuke mumbled with a small smile.

Reko pulled his father with him as he made his way back to his team. Kakashi simply greeted him by raising his hand without looking up from his book.

* * *

"Dad, who are all those people?" Reko asked while looking around in the waiting room. Sasuke glanced around and smiled slightly. "These are the other fighters, Reko." 

Just when Reko wanted to say something, a voice was heard through the speakers on the wall,

"Welcome to the Konoha-stadium! We made two schedules for the upcoming tournament; the schedule for the adults (parents and Sensei's) and the schedule for the genins. We'll project it on the wall near the window. After you've seen it, please take a seat at the front row of the audience. Good luck to you all."

Everybody looked at the wall when the schedule appeared.

* * *

**Adult Schedule**

**Kurenai-sensei (konoha) vs. Dilo (earth)**

**Kakashi-sensei (konoha) vs. Rima-sensei (Mist)  
**

**Divano (konoha) vs. Sasuke (konoha)**

**Moh (konoha) vs. Dhana-sensei (mist)  
**

**Namo (mist) vs. Diri-sensei (mist**

**Dak (mist) vs. Drom-sensei (earth)**

* * *

**Genin Schedule**

**Magis (konoha) vs. Shino jr. (konoha)**

**Raven (mist) vs. Melice (konoha)**

**Reko (konoha) vs. Gary (earth)**

**Daizy (konoha) vs. Didam (Mist)**

**Divine (konoha) vs. Romy (Earth)**

**Lina (konoha) vs. Iron (mist)**

* * *

Reko narrowed his eyes because he couldn't really see the schedule while Divine and Magis were quit disappointed they had to fight strangers in the first round. 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow by seeing his opponent. _'Rima-sensei huh? Who would that be?'_

Reko finally saw the name of his opponent and turned to his father. "Who do you have to fight?" the blue-haired boy asked.

Sasuke folded his arms. "A guy named Divano. Don't know him." he said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Kakashi, Magis, Reko and especially Divine gaped at him with big eyes.

Sasuke blinked. "Eh?"

He took a step back when Divine jumped up and down from excitment.

"You're fighting my dad!!!!" Divine cheered.

Sasuke flinched._ 'Okaaaay...wait a second...'_

Sasuke glanced at his son who looked back, shocked as ever. Kakashi even dropped his book.

_'That isn't good news, right?' _Sasuke thought while walking towards Kakashi.

"Oy, what's so bad about it?" the black-haired man whispered to Kakashi, making sure Divine wouldn't hear.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously.

"That man literally made his son an Uchiha-clan freak. It's...ehm...well...you'll see it yourself..." the grey-haired man whispered back, making Sasuke wince.

_'Why me??' _Sasuke thought as he sighed miserably. He looked around to find a trace of Divine's father, but couldn't really make out who it would be, so he decided to drop it.

"Hey Sasuke, had you noticed the name of the opponent Mira has to fight?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

Sasuke looked at the schedule and gasped. "Shino jr??! Noo way...he didn't had a...-right?" he stammered.

"Well, I heard that Shino had a kid, so it's possible. Too bad Shino himself isn't joining the tournament." Kakashi answered.

_'Unbelieveble...' _Sasuke thought.

* * *

When everybody saw who would fight against who, they left the waiting room and joined the crowd. 

On the battlefield below, a tall man was standing. He wore a traditional Japanese outfit and he was bald.

Sasuke noticed he wasn't wearing a forehead-protector. _'To make sure he's impartial, huh?'_ he thought with a slight smirk. The Uchiha glanced backwards, into the crowd behind him. When he saw a familiar black blur in the distance, he smiled satisfied.

_'Good girl, Mira. Good girl.' _

* * *

**Hi again!!**

**First of all, the site had problems the last couple of days, that's why the alerts reveived no, or late, mail. I hope the problem is fixed now. **

* * *

**swordgirl, haha thanks a lot! I'm glad you like the red-kunai thingy, and about team Reko and the old team 7, you're right! I didn't even noticed before, but they look like each other indeed! Haha lol yeah, there are people in this world who are more hyperactive than Naruto. (although it's hard to find one) **

**Aeternus-spes, ****unfortunately, I couldn't put Gaara in the tournament, because he's a sand-ninja. I like the idea though!! Thanks again:)**

**Priestess Kurumi Inu's sister, me tooooo!! ;) I hope you're going to like the next few chapters and, of course, this one too. thanks for reviewing again!**

**CanadaMonty, hahaha yeah I'd love the idea of Sasuke becoming a captain too!! -drool- But, it's up to Sasuke if he wants it or not, right? hahaha lol. About the Sakura and Naruto action, I'll defiantly put it in. Thanks for the idea!!**

**Mizuki Hikari, hahaha yeah it's amusing indeed. Maybe I should do it...hmmmm... ;) Thanks again! **

* * *

**I'm going to have a hard time by writing the next few chapters (writing about a tournament is a pain-in-the-ass)  
so I hope I can do it the way I want. **

**Thanks for reading again, I hope you like it!**

**-Vlissan **

* * *


	49. Round 1 and 2

* * *

"Welcome to the Konoha Tournament!" The man in the traditional Japanese outfit called from below, catching everybody's attention. "My name is Ichiwaka and I am the host for this awesome Tournament!!" he continued with a huge grin.

The crowd cheered and Reko glanced at the empty seat next to him. It belonged to Kakashi, but since he had to fight in the second round, he was downstairs.

Reko turned his attention back towards the battlefield, where Ichiwaka continued, "I'll explain the rules; the adults fight first, the Genin second! There will be a winner if the opponent is dead, unable to fight any further or gives up! This tournament eventually has two winners; an Adult and a Genin! At the previous Tournament, we had one winner, because the genin fought the adult in the finals, but we don't do that anymore! Anyway, let's not waste time and let's begin with the FIRST round!!!" Ichiwaka called happily while leafing through some small papers in his hand.

"Please welcome the first two fighters, Kurenai-sensei from Konoha and Dilo from Earth!"

The audience cheered again while Kurenai and Dilo, a pretty old man with a beard, entered the stage.

Reko immidialty recognized Kurenai from the day she was celebrating Christmas in Kakashi's house. He wondered if she was strong.

The battle begun and Kurenai was fast. Very fast. Dilo couldn't keep up with her, so he started to use a weird jutsu to make himself invisible.

Reko watched in awe how the two adults could handle such situations. The blue-haired boy turned to his father, who sat next to him.

Sasuke didn't seemed impressed by the battle in front of him. He merely raised an eyebrow when Dilo's beard turned into a couple kunai's and attacked Kurenai.

Naruto and Sakura took a seat next to Sasuke. "Sorry we're late." The pink-haired woman said softly.

"This battle is pretty weird isn't it??" Naruto said excitingly. Sasuke didn't answered, so Reko did. "Yeah it sure is, Naruto-san!! That beard is really unbelievable!!!"

Naruto and Sakura both turned their heads to watch the battle.

Dilo had problems. His head was spinning and it was hard to stand up straight. Unfortunately for Dilo, his actions didn't worked out on someone as fast as Kurenai. After one of her final kicks, the old man landed in front of Ichiwaka with a thud.

Ichiwaka kneeled and checked the man's health while Kurnai stretched her back.

"We have the first winner!!!! Kurenai-sensei won the first round!!" Ichiwaka called after he stood up again.

"Of course kurenai won this round! I knew it!" Naruto cheered while Reko was impressed by Kurenai's performance.

Sasuke crossed his arms while following the medic-ninja who carried the unconscious Dilo away with his eyes. He hoped they would hurry up a bit; he looked forward Kakashi's fight.

Fortunately, Ichiwaka took in a deep breath to start his next speech, "Let's move on to round two! Kakashi-sensei from Konoha against Rima-sensei from Mist!"

Divine, Magis and Reko cheered extra loud when their master arrived on the battlefield below and Sasuke even applauded.

Kakashi looked confident as always while his opponent looked the exact opposed; nervous and unsure. The woman called Rima clearly knew her opponent wasn't an easy one.

Nervously, she pushed some strands of her dark-red hair behind her ears and gulped.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He had hoped to see a great battle, but this woman didn't looked strong enough for a guy like Kakashi. She properly knew that herself too.

The battle begun, but both of them didn't moved.

Rima didn't attacked Kakashi and Kakashi didn't attacked Rima. It seemed Rima didn't dare to attack, while Kakashi felt more like self-defense instead of attacking.

"You're not beginning…?" Ichiwaka asked confused after almost two minutes.

"What are they doing?" Divine mumbled after hearing a depressed sigh coming from Sasuke's direction.

Kakashi finally performed some hand seals to use genjutsu on Rima, who immidialty backed away.

Just when Kakashi's genjutsu almost hit her, she surprised the whole audience (and Kakashi) by yelling and delivering a powerful kick in Kakashi's stomach.

Kakashi, who flew through the air a couple seconds, smirked. He shot up and ran towards her to deliver one of his own kicks and punches.

Surprisingly, Rima could block most of them, although some of them hit her pretty hard. She looked quiet confident now, creating a whole new image of her.

They kept hitting each other for ten minutes, until Kakashi started to use some heavier attacks, performed by hand seals. Rima clearly had problems with this. She used to fight close-combat battles, so she tried to come close to Kakashi before hitting him. Unfortunately, the grey-haired man kept distance by holding her back with dangerous chakra waves.

Panting, Rima sunk to the floor. She was wounded pretty badly, mostly because of Kakashi's dangerous chakra techniques.

The red-haired woman looked up and frowned. Kakashi almost had no scratch at all. The chakra waves danced around him, creating a barrier which can't be destroyed.

"I give up." She suddenly groaned.

It stayed silent for a moment until Ichiwaka broke the silence. "Kakashi-sensei is the winner of round two!!"

The audience cheered while the chakra that danced around Kakashi disappeared and he walked towards Rima. The red-haired woman fainted and Kakashi was just in time to catch her.

Sasuke stood up, getting attention right away. "Where are you going?" Reko asked.

"I have to fight in the next round." Sasuke replied, sounding a little depressed. Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances. They thought Sasuke would be exciting to fight.

"That's right!!!! My dad can't wait to meet you!!" Divine cheered.

Naruto and Sakura both gulped. "Y..you're…going..to…?" Sakura stammered.

A vein appeared on Sasuke's head as he turned around sharply and marched away. _'Why am I the only one who didn't knew about Divine's father DAMN IT???!' _

Kakashi walked up the stairs but paused when he saw a furious-looking Sasuke coming his way.

"Hey Sasuke! Wow! I guess you're ready to battle. Good luck!" Kakashi greeted happily, only to get ignored because Sasuke just marched by without hearing or seeing his ex-master.

Kakashi snorted and continued walking the stairs.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the fighters for round number three; Sasuke from Konoha and Divano also from Konoha!!" Ichiwaka yelled excitingly.

"YEAAAH GO DAAAD!!!" Reko and Divine screamed when Sasuke and Divano entered the battlefield.

Divano looked like a normal man. It was clear he was Divine's father, because he had the same hair-cut and clothes.

Divano first didn't noticed Sasuke, but when he did, Sasuke hoped he would die. Right now.

"OOOOOHHH MYYY GOOOOOD!!!!!" Divano started to yell while his eyes were as big as a football.

Sasuke grunted some things nobody could hear and rubbed his forehead.

'_This is going to be really troublesome.'  
_

* * *

**Heeeyo there,**

**I'm LATE!!! I'm really really really late…Unbelieveble.**

**SORRY**

**It's sooo hard to write about a Tournament, how did I do it this time?**

**By the way, with my previous chapter, I FINALLY received the number of hits I wanted to accomplish since I wrote chapter one:**

**10.000 HITS**

**It's even more!! I couldn't believe I would get it, but I'VE GOT IT!!! **

**YAAAAAAAY**

**Oh, and I love the reviewers of this story!!!! Thank you all!!!!!  
**

* * *

**CanadaMonty, THANKS! Well, here they are, the first two fights. Are they okay?**

**Aeternus-Spes, forgive me!! You'll know soon enough what's going on between Sasuke and Mira. Until then, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Sakura hatake Kakashi'sgrl, thank you!!**

**Ragnarok, Slipperly Sasuke? Wahahahaha lol. By the way, you have _real_ good eyes there! I didn't even saw I put Mira instead of Magis…well duh I wrote it…But anyway, Thanks for telling me!!! The fight between Uchiha-obsessive versus Sasuke will be in the next chapter, so hold on!!**

**Swordgirl, hahaha yeah the fight with Sasuke is going to be weird, but fun. (I hope) I'm sorry this chapter came out so late, it wasn't my intention. I hope you like it so far. Thanks for telling me I'm a good writer. :) I really appreciate it. And, thanks for your awesome review again!**

**Mizuki Hikari, HAHAHAHAH omg! You really make your own version of this story, don't you:D hahaha. Well don't worry; I'll make sure nobody rapes Sasuke. ;D**

**Priestess Kurumi Inu's sister, THAAANKS! I hope you stay this positive!! ;)**

**Oh and, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!**

**See you soon! **

**-Vlissan**

* * *


	50. Round 3 and 4

* * *

Even Ichiwaka, the tournament host, was taken aback by Divano. The man danced in front of Sasuke's face, waving his arms up and down from excitement. Sasuke's face remained helpless as he watched the crazy monkey in front of him.

Kakashi, who sat down next to Reko, watched Sasuke with wonder. He knew the black-haired man was patient, but he had no idea for how long.

Reko looked quit worried; he felt sorry for his father. Slowly, he turned towards Divine, who stood up straight, screaming and yelling things to encourage his father.

Sakura and Naruto bit their lips nervously, mostly like the rest of the audience.

"I just can't believe I'm standing in front of you, Uchiha-sama!! AMAAAZING!" Divano yelled.

'_Sama…?' _Sasuke thought confused.

Sasuke winced slightly when Divano grabbed his hand and started shaking it roughly. "My name's Divano, sir!!! I know EVERYTHING about the Uchiha-clan!!! Just ask me a thing, I'll answer it!!"

"I'd rather not." Sasuke mumbled while yanking his hand away.

Sasuke shot Mira, who was hidden in one of the highest tribunes, a death-glare. He knew the dragon was amused by seeing her master like this.

Ichiwaka cleared his throat and started speaking, "Right, well, let's start the next match!!! Fighters, take your stance! Ready? GO!!"

Divano ran backwards until his back met the stadium's wall. With a big smile plastered on his face, he started running around while Sasuke barely moved and activated his sharingan.

Normally, Sasuke wouldn't do this so fast, but he wanted the match to be over soon. Very soon.

A shriek, coming from Divano, filled the stadium and Sasuke stepped back when said man stood, once again, in front of his face.

"Y…you're….YOU'RE USING SHARINGAN!! IT'S… JUST AS BEAUTIFUL AS I IMAGINED!!" Divano screamed while pointing a shaky finger Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke sighed miserably. "Sir, pleas-"

"Call me Divano!" the exciting man interrupted.

Sasuke sighed again this time, if possible, more miserably.

"Fine. Divano, please fight me seriously, maybe then we can-"

"WISE WORDS FROM A WISE MAN!!" Divano interrupted again.

Kakashi tried to hold back a chuckle by seeing Sasuke's face.

"Can I ask you one thing, Uchiha-sama?" Divano asked.

Sasuke snorted. _'Something's telling me he doesn't want to ask me one thing.'_

"Sure, but hurry up and stop calling me Uchiha-_sama_." Sasuke mumbled.

Divano blinked for a moment.

"Well…okay…then I'll call you Sasuke-sama!!" Divano cheered.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"What I wanted to ask you is,-" Divano took in a sharp breath before continuing, "When Itachi killed the clan, in front of your eyes, ehm…what did it do to you?"

The whole audience gulped and Ichiwaka dropped his notes.

Naruto and Sakura backed away as if their chairs were on fire while Kakashi stared down with big eyes.

"Nonono! Don't ask that to daddy!!" Reko shook his head so fast that he messed up his own hair.

Divine's smile faded slowly, as if finally knowing what his father was doing.

Sasuke frowned slightly, but remained calm, surprising his friends.

"I thought you knew everything about the Uchiha-clan??" Sasuke said calmly, although his voice showed the opposed.

Ichiwaka slightly winced by hearing Sasuke's voice when he picked up his fallen notes from the floor.

Divano stared at his 'idol' sheepishly.

"Ehehe well…that was one of those things I don't know yet." Divano admitted.

'_One of those things, huh?' _Sasuke thought angrily.

As if Divano could read the Uchiha's mind, he said, "For example, I don't know why, no offence Sasuke-sama, you didn't do anything when Itachi killed the clan. And why-"

"KNOCK it OFF!!" Sasuke spat, startling everybody. "LET'S JUST FUCKING BEGIN THIS FUCKING MATCH AND MAKE SURE IT'S OVER FUCKING SOON, OKAY!??"

"You're such an impressive person, Sasuke-sama. The sharingan seems so much redder when you're mad." Divano said with a small smile.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, shot forward and delivered a powerful punch which send Divano to the other side of the field with a loud crash.

"Just wait and see what else can become red when I'm mad." Sasuke hissed angrily.

Kakashi looked Divine's way worriedly. The kid looked quit shocked.

Sasuke had his reasons to get really mad against the man who started about his past that way, but Sasuke seemed to forget the man was a father with a son, just like him.

Meanwhile, Sasuke glared daggers at the fallen form belonging to Divano.

Divano looked back at Sasuke and smiled weakly. "Why are you holding back, Sasuke-sama?" he asked.

Sasuke didn't answered.

Divano groaned softly as he pulled himself up.

"Your eyes are the only things holding emotion right now, Sasuke-sama. You're like a broken pail with tape on every single little crack. Making sure the pail doesn't overflow, you wait long enough until its contents are evaporating." Divano spoke softly.

Once again, the audience gulped.

Reko couldn't really understand the sentence, but knew it was shocking.

Tsunade smacked herself in the face. _'Can't he just shut up for a second!?'_

Sasuke snorted. "Impressive Divano, now hurry up. Start attacking." he grumbled.

Divano smiled at the black-haired Uchiha.

Sasuke felt confused. '_Why is he smiling every time??'_

"See? I harm your pride and you don't show it. Is that something all the Uchiha's did?" Divano asked.

'_He sure is a PAIN IN THE FUCKING ASS!!' _Sasuke thought while balding his fists.

Kakashi decided to stay alert. This could get out of hand.

"Divano, if you want to talk SO BADLY, let's do that AFTER this battle!" Sasuke hissed.

Once again that smile.

Sasuke didn't cared anymore. Ichiwaka never announced that the match was over, so why just standing there without fighting??

And so he didn't.

Divano winced at the sudden pain where Sasuke's fists and leg connected with his body.

Sasuke did his best to make sure he didn't put the anger of Divano's words in his actions, but he couldn't really do that.

'_What is he thinking!? That I didn't wanted to stop Itachi from killing my family?! That I could've made a change when it happened??! That I didn't cared at all?!' _Sasuke thought angrily, his sharingan eyes flashing for a moment.

Divano showed the audience he was a pretty good fighter, but not strong enough. He tried to block Sasuke's attacks but it was useless. The Uchiha could hit him every time he wanted.

Sasuke suddenly stopped fighting. Although his body didn't agreed, he had punished the man laying in front of him enough now.

Sasuke winced when he felt a hand, just as strong as his own, grabbing his left wrist.

The Uchiha didn't had to turn around to know who it was.

"That's enough, Sasuke. You won." Kakashi whispered in his ear.

Sasuke caught himself panting a little. Was he tired? _'What…was this all about?' _

Kakashi sighed by seeing Sasuke's sharingan. _'He properly will not listen to me if I told him to deactivate it.' _ The grey-haired man thought.

'_This was a battle I didn't understood…' _Sasuke thought as he turned around sharply, making Kakashi release his arm, and walked away.

Ichiwaka knelt down next to Divano and checked his health.

"Divano's unconscious, but okay." Ichiwaka said as he looked up, his and Kakashi's gaze following Sasuke.

"Although I don't know if he is." Ichiwaka continued while nodding towards Sasuke.

Kakashi folded his arms and walked away, following Sasuke.

Ichiwaka announced that the battle was over and that the winner was Uchiha Sasuke, but the black-haired man couldn't even hear it anymore.

When Sasuke reached the waiting room, the place where you come after leaving the battlefield, he leant against the wall.

Kakashi walked up the stairs towards the waiting room slowly. He heard the sound of the audience cheering because the next match was about to start.

Although one of Kakashi's friends, Moh, was going to fight this battle, he had to see how Sasuke was doing first.

Divano had yelled such shocking things towards the Uchiha; Kakashi thought Sasuke would lose all his control.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi carefully asked by entering the waiting room.

Sasuke pushed himself away from the wall and looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi walked towards him. "Are you oka-"

"Yes." Sasuke answered quickly.

It stayed silent for a moment while the faint sound of a cheering crowd was heard in the background.

"That was a weird battle wasn't it?" Kakashi asked while glancing out of the window, seeing the fight below.

"…Yeah." Sasuke said while looking away.

Kakashi turned around, facing Sasuke. "This may sound weird, but, thanks for not killing him."

Sasuke looked up with a questioning look on his face.

Kakashi smiled slightly. "Let's go." He said.

Sasuke watched how Kakashi left.

First he hesitated, but later he slowly did the same.

Kakashi walked down the stairs and heard the match was over. Ichiwaka yelled the winner wasn't Moh, but his opponent, Dhana-sensei coming from the Mist.

'_I'm sorry I couldn't be there to encourage you, Moh. I'll buy you a beer when the tournament is done.' _ Kakashi thought with a small smile.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Sakura Hatake Kakashi'sgrl, thanks!!!**

**Priestess Kurumi Inu's sister, that's not true!! ;) You are amazingly good at writing about a tournament, so don't say that. Haha Thank you so much for reviewing again!**

**Mizuki Hikari, NOOO WAIT!!! DON'T DIEE!!! Nooooo –cries-**

**CanadaMonty, how can I thank you for that AWESOME review? I'm SOOO glad you like it that much!!**

**Swordgirl, hahaha yeah I have a pretty good reason why I update so late. ;) You're right about the rush that is shown at the end of Kakashi's fight. It wasn't my intention. I'll keep it in mind for the next fights. Thanks a lot for telling me! **

**Aeternus-spes, yeah I feel sorry for Sasuke too. Hahaha. I'm happy to hear you like it! Thanks!**

**Shugotenshi, Don't worry about it! Cool you like it! Thanks!**

**I'll do my biggest best to update soon.**

**I'll wait for those awesome reviews again!! I really love them!!**

**-Vlissan  
**


	51. Round 7

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
**

* * *

Kakashi yawned for a moment. He and Sasuke joined the audience again and they both 'pretended' to watch the, already sixth, battle below. It was the last battle before the 'Second Adult' fights would start; the fight where every winner fights the other winner. 

Surprisingly, not only Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't concentrate on the battle below; the whole audience couldn't. Despite themselves; they all wanted to know the same thing as Divano. How _would_ it feel if your beloved family member killed the clan in front of your eyes? How the hell did Sasuke managed to live this?

Reko bit his thumbnails nervously as he watched his father from the corner of his eyes.

Sasuke had a bad feeling about this tournament and he clearly showed it.

It was not only because of Divano's behavior; Sasuke felt it already a few days ago. That's why he made sure Mira was even more alert then himself.

Reko decided to tug his father's sleeve gently. Sasuke gave him a questioning look as reply. Reko didn't had any idea why he tugged his father's sleeve, hell, he didn't even knew what to say. Reko's confusing mind seemed to be showing in his eyes because Sasuke gave him a small but reassuring smile and turned his head back to 'watch' the battle. Reko blinked for a moment and untangled his fingers from the sleeve slowly.

Reko gasped softly when he suddenly felt his father's strong arm around his shoulders, pulling him a little closer. Reko smiled and couldn't help but feel save for the first time that day.

The whole audience cheered when Dak, one of the fighters below, landed unconscious in front of Ichiwaka, who still was just as excited as before.

Reko and Sasuke just stared forward dully without noticing everybody's cheers. Sakura looked quit worried. Sasuke and his son where acting exactly the same…in a bad way.

The pink-haired woman sighed relieved a little later though; the two Uchiha's both were smiling a little, just a little.

Ichiwaka cleared his throat after the nurses came to take Dak away. "We're going to round two! The first battle will be; Kurenai-sensei against Kakashi-sensei! They both won the first round!"

Kakashi shot up from his seat with a soft "shit" and ran away. _'I totally forgot. Damn.' _He thought.

* * *

Naruto snickered when he saw Kakashi arriving on the battlefield; all calm, like he didn't had to hurry. 

'_Typical Kakashi…'_

Kurenai smirked at the grey-haired jounin. "I never thought I would fight you, Kakashi." She said.

Kakashi shrugged. "Ah well…let's make it fun, shall we?" he mumbled.

"Are you two ready?" Ichiwaka asked when both Kurenai and Kakashi took their fighting stances. The two Konoha jounins nodded and Ichiwaka called a, "GO!".

Reko, who seemed to be out of his daze, started encouraging his teacher as said man made some awesome moves to hit Kurenai painfully.

"Remember that I'll not give up as fast as your last opponent!" Kurenai warned dangerously while avoiding and blocking some attacks coming from Kakashi. "Well. That's good!!" Kakashi answered as he managed to kick Kurenai again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura shifted a little uncomfortable in her chair and turned to Sasuke. "Ehm….Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah?"

The pink-haired girl stayed silent for a while, as if she lost the words for a moment. "Do you know why Divano-san asked you those things?" she finally asked.

Sasuke turned his gaze back towards the battle and shrugged. "Not really. Well, he said he knew everything about the Uchiha-clan, except…those things. You heard it too, right?" The black-haired man muttered.

Sakura nodded while Naruto leant a little closer to enter the conversation. "It was really weird down there, Sasuke. It looked like he wanted you to be mad at him." The blonde almost whispered.

Before Sasuke could answer, Divine started, "Sasuke-san, I'm so sorry for what happened, I didn't expected my father to do something like that…", there was a pause, "I don't know why he did it…I really don't…"

Sasuke smiled slightly. "I know you don't Divine. It isn't your fault. I'm sorry too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crap." Kurenai breathed. "You're good, Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at this statement.

'_And he isn't even using sharingan yet…'_ Kurenai thought while she rubbed her painful shoulder. Kakashi was already planning a new attack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dad, shouldn't you go downstairs? You're next right?" Reko asked after some minutes of silence.

Sasuke blinked for a moment. "Oh…Yeah...you're right."

"You almost forgot, just like Kakashi. What's wrong with you guys?" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke decided not to answer that as he stood up and left.

------------------------------------------------------------

Three Kakashi's started running around at high speed, confusing Kurenai.

'_Concentrate Kurenai…concentrate!'_ the black-haired woman thought while closing her eyes.

One Kakashi landed right in front of her in a graceful way and was able to kick the woman away. Kurenai inwardly cursed. Why wasn't the chakra helping her??

"Are there problems?" the second Kakashi asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Shut up." Kurenai grumbled.

Just when said woman wanted to attack, the third Kakashi, the one Kurenai forgot, punched her in her jaw; send her flying to the other side.

Sasuke watched the battle from behind the huge window in the waiting room.

But he was not alone.

He knew he wasn't.

Dhana, the one who defeated Kakashi's friend, Moh, stood leaning against the wall to Sasuke's left.

"I'll not going to hold back on you, Uchiha." Dhana spoke. Although it was a woman, her voice was pretty low and heavy.

"I'm not expecting anyone to hold back at this tournament." Sasuke mumbled without looking at her.

It stayed silent for a couple minutes. Blows and cracks could be heard, coming from the battlefield.

"I'll defeat you. Even if it kills me." Dhana hissed at him.

Sasuke smirked slightly. "My, my…you're taking it seriously." He mumbled, still not looking up.

Another loud crash filled the waiting room, this time it didn't came from the battlefield.

Sasuke raised one lazy eyebrow at his opponent, who was pretty frustrated, Sasuke noticed. The wall behind Dhana was cracked; said woman had punched the wall with one hand.

"Don't underestimate me, Uchiha!!! I'll get my revenge for what you did!!" Dhana hissed with gritted teeth.

'_Revenge for what I did? What the hell?' _Sasuke now turned around and watched the frustrated woman with a bored expression.

"I loved him and you took him away from me!!" Dhana spat.

Sasuke frowned slightly and titled his head to the side. _'Oookay...? So…I killed someone close to her? Who?" _

As if reading his mind, Dhana grumbled something soft that a normal person wouldn't hear. Still, Sasuke knew what she said, and it made him shiver for a moment.

Fusu.

The audience outside cheered; Kakashi had won this match too.

Sasuke didn't cared. This woman _loved _Fusu?? Like in…'LOVE'?

"That's why, Uchiha, I'm sending you to hell!!" Dhana yelled.

* * *

**Dear dear dear all….**

**I'M SOOOO SORRRYYYY  
for not updating so long!!! I couldn't write more than one freakin' sentence!! O-M-G!!!**

**Back to the reviews! (Do I deserve them? No. Not really.)**

**Emily, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! Wow I love getting reviews like yours. I'm glad you are enjoying this story and I will do my best to make you even more happier with the following chapters. About the spelling-errors; hahaha yeah sometimes my Japanese is better than my English. Anyway, thanks for telling me and, thanks for reviewing! **

–**bows-**

**Swordgirl, hahaha it's okay if you're guessing things, just don't overdo it, for your own sake:) And yeah Divano was acting…well…baaad! I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for your lovely review again!**

**Priestess Kurum…..AH! You changed your name!! AngelSachiya, THAAANKS!! –hugs back- I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had some kind of…ehm…writersblock…-hides in corner- I only had to finish this chapter though. It's okay now. :)**

**Mizuki Hikari, you're alive!! YAAY! Hahahaha yeah Divano _is _a creepy fangirl indeed. Thanks so much again.**

**Sakura hatake kakashi'sgrl, I'm sooo happy to hear you liked it again!! Thank youuu!!**

**CanadaMonty, jeesh!! How do you do it? Every review you give me makes my day PERFECT!! How can I thank you??? –bows-**

**Aeternus-spes, indeed. It was a really weird battle. Guess I'm weird, ne? ;) thanks!!!!**

** Although I don't deserve them, please revieeew:)  
**

**Vlissan**


	52. Round 8

* * *

Dhana walked up to Sasuke and 'accidentally' bumped against his shoulder to get past him. She wanted the Uchiha to stumble, to fall, but said man didn't moved an inch.

Sasuke didn't had to turn around to know that Dhana paused for a moment to see if her movement did what it had to do. It properly didn't, because she snarled at him.

Dhana slammed the door shut behind her and walked downstairs.

Sasuke could hear her walking downstairs with such heavy steps; he thought the stair would break.

Blankly and relaxed, Sasuke turned around and headed towards the stairway too.

He paused a few seconds later though; Dhana stood at the end of the staircase, glaring up at him.

'_Now what…?!' _Sasuke thought irritated. This tournament was getting worse and worse.

"You know…" Dhana began, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously. "What the hell did he..-" She paused, as if she forgot what she wanted to say.

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO WRONG TO YOU???!" Dhana yelled at him.

Kakashi, who just walked towards the stairway, paused by seeing a furious looking woman, yelling her lungs out to someone he couldn't see.

"He HELPED you for CHRIST SAKE!!!" Dhana took a step forward when she saw the unimpressed expression on Sasuke's face.

Kakashi titled his head a little. Who was the woman yelling at? He took some careful steps forward. The woman hadn't seen him, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Dhana gritted her teeth. "HE TOOK CARE OF YOU AND YOUR BLOODY SON! WITHOUT HIM YOU'D BE-"

"And you believe that?" Sasuke interrupted.

Kakashi froze by hearing the calm and collected voice. _'Sasuke.'_

Dhana narrowed her eyes. "What do you mea-"

"It was one of his 'missions' to 'help' me. It was all a big lie." Sasuke snarled at her.

"Stop interrupting me, Uchiha! I know damn well what happened!!" Dhana spat.

"Fine! Then you tell me!" Sasuke spat back.

"Orichimaru once bit you, he took over your mind slowly, making you do things you didn't wanted to. You left Konoha because you were afraid the curse would make you kill one of your friends. After three years of being at Orichimaru's place, you thought to have enough power to fight the curse but you didn't! You were weak, Uchiha! You ran away like a scared chicken and landed up in a forest. Fusu-kun found you and took care of you!! Why did you killed him???!!!" Dhana took in a deep breath after the end of her speech.

It stayed silent for a moment. Kakashi was in shock; this was the first time he finally had an idea of what had happened to Sasuke. '_So, Sasuke left because he was afraid that he'd kill his friends? Then why did he told us he wanted Orichimaru's power?'_

"You're forgetting something." Sasuke said dryly, getting some hell of a death-glare from Dhana.

"First of all; I **did** killed Orichimaru and **_then_** I ran to that damn forest." Sasuke explained.

Kakashi gasped softly. _'WHAT???'_

Dhana frowned. "I don't believe y-"

"Secondly, I was found by Tera. Does she sound familiar to you??" Sasuke interrupted angrily.

Dhana shook her head slowly.

Sasuke didn't felt like explaining what Tera did to him, so he moved on.

"Tera…dumped me and my…son in a forest nearby the Mist country…" Sasuke paused for a moment. He hoped Dhana wouldn't ask where his son suddenly came from. Luckily she didn't, so he continued,

"Fusu 'took care' of me, yes, but only because Tera had ordered him to do so. It was the perfect change to spy on me. After a couple years, when I was here in Konoha again, he attacked me at night. He almost killed me, and my son was in danger!!" Sasuke almost yelled.

"Was Tera…did she…" Dhana paused before continuing. "Were they in love? Were Tera and Fusu in love…?"

Sasuke balled his fists angrily. _'That bitch is only interested in one thing damn it.'_

"How should I know??!!" Sasuke roared. "I don't even fucking care!!"

Dhana already opened her mouth to throw some 'nice' insults back at the angry Uchiha, when a voice stopped her.

"That's enough for now, don't you guys think?" Kakashi had taken enough steps forward to face Dhana _and _Sasuke seriously.

"Stay out of it, old man!!" Dhana spat to the grey-haired man standing next to her.

"Get your ass on the battlefield! The audience is getting impatient!" Kakashi said sternly, ignoring the furious death-glare from Dhana.

Dhana huffed and stormed off.

Kakashi's gaze followed her as she marched towards the battlefield with soft curses.

When she was out of sight, Kakashi gave the non-moving Uchiha at the top of the stairs a questioning look.

Sasuke was mad. Really mad. _'Damn tournament. First I fight some freaky obsessive asshole and then this…' _With a small, "Argh!", Sasuke walked downstairs.

Kakashi wanted to say something, but decided to keep his mouth shut by seeing the Uchiha's face when he passed him.

'_I guess I'll just wait here…in case something goes wrong…' _Kakashi sighed to himself.

"AHHH THERE THEY AAARE!!!" Ichiwaka yelled to the audience when Dhana came on stage with Sasuke following her.

"Pfft what was taking the teme so damn long??" Naruto pouted.

"There's something wrong…" Reko mumbled softly after studying his father's face.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, worried.

"I can't quit place it…" Reko almost whispered.

"Are you two ready????" Ichiwaka asked with a big grin; he knew this would be a tuff battle.

Before the tournament-host could shout a 'go', Dhana jumped up while hissing a, "Daichi dekisui no jutsu!" (Art of the drowning ground)

"He-..HEY!! FALSE START! I NEED TO-" Ichiwaka protested, but Sasuke interrupted him, "LEAVE IT!!!"

Ichiwaka took some nervous steps back when the ground started moving around like water. _'I hope they will not hurt the audience…or me!' _Ichiwaka whimpered when his back met de stadium's wall.

Sasuke didn't moved. He just stood there, staring with his famous unreadable expression at Dhana, who laughed hysterically.

"Jeez, what's with her…?" Naruto thought out loud.

"I don't know!! But I don't trust that technique!!" Reko breathed with wide eyes. He watched how the ground turned into big waves, just like water, and danced around his father.

"Dad…why don't you use your sharingan??" Reko whispered to himself.

Kakashi watched from behind de window in the waiting room; the earlier conversation between Dhana and Sasuke repeating in his head. The grey-haired jounin didn't understand why he hadn't asked those things to Sasuke earlier. Well, sure; he knew that Sasuke was at Orichimaru's place for a couple years, and that Tera did horrible things to him, but…that wasn't even a small piece of everything else he had to know.

The Uchiha killed Orichimaru….

Kakashi frowned.

'_I'll ask Sasuke about it when the tournament is over…'_

"And if he's still alive…" Kakashi softly added.

* * *

**Hey dear everyone!!**

**I wanted to write more; but I'm lazy today, soooo it will all be in the next chapter. (I hope I can write it Wednesday, but I can't promise anything.)**

**Thanks to all the GREAT, AWESOME, LOVELY etc etc etc, REVIEWERS!! hugs you all**

**CanadaMonty, you're too good for this world, you know that?**

**Aeternus-spes, thaaank you!! I'm soo glad you liked it, even when I had writers block!**

**AngelSachiya, it sure has been a long time! Oh and, I really like your new name. Your old one was great too, but indeed, this is much easier to write. :) Thanks for reviewing! I'll wait for you! (oh, and I left a message at your narutofan profile.)**

**Mizuki Hikari, y…you really think so? Wow…that's so nice of you. :) Thanks a lot!!**

**Swordgirl, yeah I'm sorry for the late update last time! About Fusu, he isn't a real Naruto-char. He's my own character. If you don't remember him; chapter 26 and 27 are pretty much about him. ;) Thanks and I'm glad you keep liking and reading every chapter!! Awesome!**

**Sakura hatake kakashi'sgrl, Thanksss!!! Here's the next chap. I hope you like it!!!**

**Vlissan**

* * *


	53. Round 8 part 2

* * *

The fight kept going and going; but nobody in the audience lost interest in the battle below. 

Dhana's water technique was still active. The water, or should I say: ground, tried to drown Sasuke, but with no success. Although Sasuke received some hard waves crashing into his body, he stayed strong and alert. Everybody could see that Sasuke was playing around; although he didn't mean to be mean. Let's say he was holding back.

Well sure, he was mad at Dhana, but if he was in her position, he'd probably do the same, maybe even worse.

This woman didn't do anything wrong – well, except for the fact that she loved Fusu, that was a big mistake.

Another stone-wave managed to hit Sasuke this time and this one was nasty. It hurt a lot actually.

It was the first time one of Dhana's waves could bring Sasuke so close to death.

Sasuke felt the pressure of the painful wave, trying to get him under the ground, and drown him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain when he felt the rocks beneath the surface digging holes in his skin. The pressure got bigger and bigger…

Everything started to hurt; his head getting squashed, the scar in his leg, his chest, but most importantly:

The curse seal.

Sasuke couldn't help but panic when he felt the old pain from the curse seal taking over his body.

"DADDY!!" Reko cried after he saw his father disappear under the waves of stone.

Naruto had grabbed the railing with both hands to lean closer; hoping he'd see what was going on. Sakura hid her mouth behind her hands, her eyes wide.

Sasuke knew he had to get out of here; not only would he suffocate if he stayed, his curse seal would go out of control as well.

Dhana smirked by seeing she succeeded.

"Pathetic Uchiha. Pa-the-tic".

Sasuke grabbed his own throat with both hands. Panic took over. Right now, he was buried alive and he just breathed his last breath.

"I need to calm down!!" Sasuke managed to think.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke knew he had to think straight to get out, but it was almost impossible with the sharp rocks on and around his body.

Reko started to cry when there was no single sign of his father.

Kakashi had activated his sharingan when things were going out of hand. "This technique is a powerful one", he frowned, "but where is Sasuke??"

Sasuke opened his eyes, he couldn't hold on any longer.

There was only one thing to get him out…

The curse seal.

Ichiwaka stared at the ground for a long time.

"Well? I guess it's quite obvious who is the winner, don't you think?" Dhana spoke in his direction.

Sasuke squinted his eyes shut as the burning curse seal took over his body. Although his body objected, Sasuke raised his hand and dug his nails in the ground. He noticed the ground finally stopped moving: Dhana must've stopped the technique.

Sasuke felt a tear escaping his closed eyes as pain shot through his arm by trying to push the ground away.

'MOVE!!'

Sasuke tried to do the same with his knees, but it all hurt too much.

'MOVE DAMN IT!!'

Sasuke screamed when the power of the curse seal began to push the rocks away, one by one.

"DADDY!!!" Reko cried when a shaky hand reached the open air.

The audience silenced as a certain Uchiha tried to haul homself out the hole.

Reko was speechless.

Sasuke's hair was white, his fingernails sharp. He had his head bowed, but Reko could feel the sharingan from his father.

The only thing Kakashi could do was mumble a "Oh…shit…"

Sasuke's first decent breath could be heard through the whole stadium as he lay there, his legs and feet still hanging in the hole, unable to get himself more out of it.

Sasuke made choking sounds ans he shivered as hell. The curse seal seemed to disappear, making his hair black again.

Naruto couldn't care less if Sasuke would hate him for jumping over the railing.Naruto knew Sasuke lost this battle, and there was nothing left to do but help the black-haired Uchiha. Said man looked like crap.

Kakashi also ran towards the shivering form of Sasuke and Reko wanted to do the same, but was stopped by Sakura.

"Stay here, Reko, he's in good hands", the pink-haired woman said to him.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's upper body and made him sit; letting the weak Uchiha lean against his body for support.

Sasuke immediately started vomiting blood. Kakashi knelt behind him and pushed Sasuke's hair out of his face, so that he wouldn't vomit on his own hair.

Naruto watched in horror at how much blood Sasuke vomited, and started to rub his friend's back gently. "Stop Sasuke… stop please…" Naruto softly pleaded.

A couple of medicine-ninja's came running up to them, one of them was Tsunade.

It was too risky to drag Sasuke to another room, so they had to work right here, on

the battlefield.

"It's good you made him sit up Naruto. If you didn't, he'd have choked in his own blood", Tsunade explained while placing her hands on the pale forehead of Sasuke. Chakra flowed into his body.

Kakashi gave a worried glance in Reko's direction and saw that Sakura hugged him gently. The grey-haired man turned his attention back to Sasuke when he heard a familiar groan.

Tsunade had laid down Sasuke back on the ground.

"Sasuke! You hear me?" Naruto asked while patting the Uchiha's cheek softly.

"Reko…" Sasuke groaned weakly.

"Reko is fine. Don't worry", Naruto soothed.

Sasuke rolled his head to the side, but Tsunade pushed it back. "Lie still will you? I'm not done yet".

Ichiwaka wiped the sweat from his forehead. This was a pretty nasty battle.

"Because Sasuke is unable to fight any longer, the winner is Dhana!" Ichiwaka announced. He wasn't as excited as normally, and neither was the audience.

After one last glance in Sasuke's direction, Dhana turned on het heels and walked away.

"Crap…" Sasuke muttered weakly while Kakashi pulled him under the arms into a sitting position again.

"You okay?" Naruto asked when his eyes met Sasuke's black ones.

"I don't have a clue to be honest…" Sasuke muttered while almost falling forward if Kakashi didn't pull him back.

"It seems the curse seal lost control because there was a stone cutting in it, am I right?" Tsunade mumbled while winding some bandages around the curse seal on his shoulder.

"Hn. I guess…" Sasuke mumbled, clearly irritated.

"Am I right?" Tsunade asked again, this time more sternly.

"Yes", Sasuke sighed.

The medic Ninja carried Sasuke, who fainted in Kakashi's arms, away; the man needed to rest.

Ichiwaka waited until everyone left the battlefield, before starting the announcements for the next battle. "We're now at the last fight before the finals!! The winner of the following match will enter the finals together with Dhana-sensei and Kakashi-sensei! Please welcome the last two fighters: Nama from the Mist Country and Drom from the Earth Country!!"

Reko ran through the audience, avoiding the cheering and applauding people. Some people recognized him and gave him pitying looks. They knew he wanted to see his father.

Reko literally fell from the stairs to be downstairs real fast.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes with difficulty. Slowly, he started to recognize the lamp on the white ceiling, and when his vision wasn't blurred anymore, he turned his head to the side. 

In the bed next to him lay Divano, staring up at the ceiling as well.

The man properly felt Sasuke's eyes on him, so he turned his head to meet the Uchiha's gaze.

"They asked me if I'd mind if they laid you in the same room as mine… I said I didn't…" There was a pause. "Do you mind?" Divano asked softly.

Sasuke slowly shook his head.

Divano smiled sadly. "Good", he said.

Sasuke stared back up at the ceiling.

"Are you… okay?" Divano suddenly asked.

"I mean, I heard you had a hard battle just now…" Divano continued.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said softly.

It stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"Sasuke-san…" Divano started.

"Sasuke was surprised to hear "san" instead of "sama".

"I'm sorry… I just…" Divano whispered without finding the strength to continue.

"It's alright", Sasuke said, "You don't have to explain yourself".

Divano shook his head. "N… no… I want to explain… I always thought the Uchiha-family was incredible… I became jealous… of you… I also wanted to be a real Uchiha…you know, born as an Uchiha… just like..you.." Divano said softly, sounding ashamed.

"You don't want that, Divano-san. You want what everybody wants: happiness. You can't find happiness in an Uchiha-family…" Sasuke explained softly.

"But then…aren't you happy now?" Divano asked, surprised.

"I am happy because of Reko. I don't live in an Uchiha-family anymore, remember?" Sasuke said with a little smile.

"Yeah…but losing them won't make you happy either…" Divano mumbled.

"Can we change the subject, Divano-san?" Sasuke almost pleaded. He felt too tired for this.

Divano nodded slowly.

It stayed silent again.

"Are you afraid to die, Sasuke-san?" Divano asked while folding his arms.

Sasuke finally tilted his head again to look at the man next to him.

"No', the Uchiha said.

"Why not?" Divano asked.

To be contineuuuuud….

* * *

**Hiyaaaa! –waves-**

**FIRST OF ALL, I want to thank my LOOOOVELYYY mother, Emmy, for typing this chapter on the computer. **

**(Don't worry people, I wrote it first. With a pencil and a paper, if you know what I mean hahahaha)**

**The thing is…because I have to work with computers A LOT at school, my arms are hurting like hell and I'm not able to type a long chapter like this.**

**So mom, THHAAANK YOOOUUU!!  
**

* * *

**Back to the reviews! (yay!)**

**WARNING: I'm in a cuddling mood today. ;)**

**Aeternus-spes: about my made-up reason that Sasuke left, YEAH I agree!! I mean, what if we all get him wrong, you know? What is he didn't left for power?? And I am SOOOO glad you liked it so much!! Thank you!! You're awesome!! –hugs-**

**CanadaMonty, AAAAAW –hugs you too- THANK YOU!!! I'm soo happy with your reviews everytime!**

**Swordgirl, heeeey don't worry about it!!!! There are a lot OC's in this story, so I can imagine why you forgot, really!! And yes, Dhana's crazy. I agree hehehe. Anyway, thanks again for giving me such a long and NIIIICEEE review!!!  I'm so glad. –Hugs-**

**AngeeeeelSachiyaaaa, Onegai shimasu:) Yeaaah about Orichi, you didn't was that one coming, did you? Hehehehe –smirk- Anyway, thank you too!!!! You're such an amazing person for reading the whole freaking story without giving up!! Thank you!! –HUGS-**

**Mizuki hikari, haaai!! I WILL! Don't worry!!**

**GaaraXhinataLove, you want more? Well, you can GET more!!**

**Buh bye!!**

**Vlissan**

* * *


	54. Round 9

* * *

Reko panted while running through the halls. He wasn't able to find his father: the stadium building was too big.

'_Where is he, dammit…'_ Reko thought sadly. He was worried; Dhana hadn't been playing nice in the fight with his father.

Seeing two people at the end of the hallway, both clearly shocked, made Reko pause. It was then that he noticed how silent it was. '_There must be something wrong, even the audience is silent'_, the blue-haired boy thought while walking towards the shocked people. They were looking through a small round window.

When Reko reached them, he followed their gaze and saw the battle ground. He could see two ninja's lying on the ground, Ichiwaka standing between them.

"What's wrong?" Reko asked softly. One of the people standing next to Reko turned to him. It was a black-haired female, her shocked expression not leaving her face.

"They…" The woman paused while returning her gaze back to the two ninja's on the battlefield. "They killed…eachother…" she wispered.

Reko blinked. "W…what?"

The woman bit her shaky lip and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "One of them is…-was my brother…" she said softly.

Reko looked down. "Oh…I'm sorry…"

After a couple of minutes of silence, the woman sunk to her knees and hid her face in her hands. "This can't be happening!! He promised me to win!!" she sobbed.

The other person, also a female, started rubbing her back before turning towards Reko. "Aren't you Uchiha's son?" she asked softly.

"Uh…yeah…why?" Reko answered.

"Don't you want to see him?" the female asked.

"Well… I want to, but I don't know where he is…" Reko almost whispered while scratching the back of his head.

The woman grinned softly before pointing to a door at the end of the hallway. "I thought so. Well… you're close. He's there".

Reko blinked. "He is? Whoah! Thank you!" He bowed before running away.

* * *

"Don't try to change the subject. You haven't answered my question yet, Uchiha-san". Divano pouted while Sasuke smirked.

"I don't have to tell you" Sasuke answered blankly.

"Ah! Don't be so mean! Come on! Why aren't you afraid to die? Tell me!" Divano pleaded.

Sasuke chuckled. "Are _you_?" he asked while folding his arms behind his head.

Divano pouted once again.

"I guess not. As a ninja, it's better if you aren't, right?" Divano mumbled.

"That's my answer, then" Sasuke said.

"I don't think that that is the reason you aren't afraid to die, Sasuke-san" Divano mumbled.

Sasuke glanced at the man in the bed next to him. "Why do you want to know so badly?" the Uchiha decided to ask.

Before Divano could answer, Reko stormed in. "FINALLY!! There you are!" Reko cheered while flying towards a surprised looking Sasuke. "I'm so glad to see you're okay!!" Reko said happily. Sasuke smiled at his son.

* * *

"Hey Reko, how is the match going?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… uh… let's say they both won the battle…" Reko said nervously.

"You mean a tie?" Divano asked, surprised.

"Well… something like that…" Reko said softly.

Sasuke frowned a little by seeing Reko's weird behaviour.

"What happened?" he asked.

Reko looked down.

"Uhm… they killed eachother…"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and Divano gasped.

"Yep, your son is right, Sasuke-san" a voice said, making everyone turn towards the door.

Sasuke wasn't really surprised to find an anbu standing in the doorway. _'Are they stalking me or something?'_ Sasuke thought while pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Well of course, anbu-san! Guys like you are always welcome!" Sasuke snorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Reko couldn't help but giggle.

The Anbu sighed and entered the room.

"Aoi-san, I know this isn't really the time but…" the Anbu paused as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"But?" Sasuke asked.

"The Anbu sighed. "We need a captain, Sasuke-san!"

Reko blinked.

Sasuke sighed desperately. "I knew it…" he mumbled.

"Please listen to us! We asked- no, pleaded with you to become our captain, and you said you'd think about it!" the anbu explained.

"Well, then it is okay, isn't it?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound convincing.

The Anbu folded his arms. "Well, no. You have been thinking about it quite a while now, and you keep avoiding us".

Reko raised his hands. "Wohoho wait a sec! DAD?? They asked you to become their captain???" he almost yelled.

Sasuke nodded while also folding his arms.

"That's awesome!! You should do it!!" Reko almost screamed.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "I don't think it's a good idea, Reko. I mean, I won't be home very often and-"

"Is that a 'no'?" Reko asked softly. Sasuke blinked as he recognized the disappointment in his son's voice.

"Don't you want me at home then?" Sasuke asked with a serious face, although he was joking on the inside.

Reko paled. "Nonono!! That's not what I meant!! I meant-"

"I know what you meant Reko, I was only joking." Sasuke interrupted with a smirk, receiving a death glare coming from Reko's direction.

"Hey, but dad, are you going to do it or not?" Reko decided to ask.

Sasuke collapsed back on the bed with a sigh.

The anbu raised an eyebrow at the black-haired man, silently wondering the same.

It stayed silent for seven minutes; for the first time, Sasuke actually took the time to think about it. The sound of a cheering audience filled the room.

Sasuke titled his head a little. Reko and the anbu looked at him questionably.

"Ah…" Sasuke mumbled eventually.

'_Is he going to do it??' _Reko wondered while the anbu bit his lip.

"The Genin tournament has started…" Sasuke said dryly.

The anbu slapped his own forehead with a desperate sigh while Reko started laughing.

"Forgive me anbu-san, I just had to say that." Sasuke smirked before continuing, "Anyway, I have a question. If I won't be the captain, then who is it going to be?"

"Well let's see…I guess it's going to be Kuroi-san…" the anbu answered. _'Although we need you…' _His mind silently added.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes.

"Okay." He said.

"Uh? What 'okay'?" the anbu asked.

"Okay, I'll be the damn captain, but…on one permission." Sasuke said slowly while looking at Reko.

"And that is…?" The anbu asked.

"Reko, I want you to stay at Kakashi's place." Sasuke said sternly while Reko gave him a big grin. "Sure dad!"

Reko's grin soon turned into a shocked one. "O crap!!!" he yelped.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Magis-san is fighting in the first round!!! I'm not even watching her battle!!" Reko gulped.

With a 'Bye dad!!' Reko stormed out of the room, leaving a grinning father behind.

* * *

**It's short, I know.**

**I'm late….**

**I'm sorry.**

**This chapter was also typed by my mom. I'm going to search for English speech recognizer to install on my computer. Maybe then, I'll be able to 'type' this story by myself. **

_**The pain in my arms isn't leaving, it's only growing worse.**_

_**I won't let this story and it's readers down, so I ask one thing of you guys;**_

**Please be patient and wait for me.**

* * *

**Reviewers!!!! (I love you people!!!)**

**GaaraXHinatalove, hahaha I'm sorry. Hope you like this one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Swordgirl, thanks again!! I sure hope you like this one too!!**

**CanadaMonty, aaw you're SO NICE! Thank you thank you thank you. This fiction is written for people like you.**

**AngelSachiya, HI THERE! Of course Sasuke was being careless… ;) And yeah, I'm looking forward the new episodes of Naruto. Yay! Thank you very much for reviewing once again:)**

**Aeternus-spes, -faints- I loved your review. Thank you!! I'm glad you like it.**

**-Vlissan**

* * *


End file.
